<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thermal Vents by MidoriOokami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365065">Thermal Vents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriOokami/pseuds/MidoriOokami'>MidoriOokami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ocean Currents [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biology Inaccuracies, Blood, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Gen, Graphic Violence, Medium Burn, Mythology - Freeform, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sirens, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Worldbuilding, but not really, but not really?, but people will be eaten, cause she's not human, do not copy to another site, ocean inaccuracies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriOokami/pseuds/MidoriOokami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first memory is of swimming in coral reefs, rolling and tumbling in the water gleefully, catching glimpses of the sun reflecting off the surface of the water and a beautiful yellow tailfin flicking through the currents. She is never hungry, she is never bored, the coral provides everything a young fish could need. </p><p>Her name is Kiki, and her hobby? Collecting treasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ocean Currents [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Beach Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Beach Break: Surfing slang for waves breaking on a sandy</em> <em>beach. Sandy beaches have more variability than rocky beaches because sand moves, making the sea floor </em><em>unpredictable.</em></p><p> </p><p>If someone had asked Kiki 10 years ago if she would one day be fighting in an all out war against marines and the world government Kiki would have laughed herself silly and swam back into the depths of the ocean to find more treasure to admire. Just goes to show you how little all those little twists and turns in life care for what you imagine your future to look like. </p><p>The water exploded beside her head and she dove back under the waves to avoid another cannonball and swam towards another ship with the hope that she would be able help clear a path to let her allies escape. If she lived through the day, she would be thankful. </p><p>So how had she ended up in this situation in the first place? Well <em> that </em>, that she knew. She was here because she had fallen in love with some dumbass who had the propensity to burst into flames when startled and fall asleep regardless of whether it was an appropriate time to pass out. The idiot also couldn’t swim. He couldn’t have been a less appropriate partner if he’d tried.  </p><p>Portagus D. Ace. Dumb idiot, making her act like a dumbass too, getting involved in this mess. </p><p>Despite everything though, she couldn’t really complain (well she could complain, really, she could do without the cannon fire, or general death defying stunts that had made up today), this had been one of the easiest decisions she had ever made. The waves might be kicking up a fuss, her heart might be going a million beats a minute. She might just die. But the ride here was pretty good and she was never going to live forever. Hell, she never thought she’d make it to 22, so she was already doing better than she had ever thought. </p><p>But maybe, she was getting ahead of herself, after all, no one said she had to die here today. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seabed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Seabed: The floor of the ocean regardless of depth. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her first memory is of swimming in coral reefs, rolling and tumbling in the water gleefully, catching glimpses of the sun reflecting off the surface of the water and a beautiful yellow tailfin flicking through the currents. She is never hungry, she is never bored, the coral provides everything a young fish could need. </p>
<p>Her mother, a woman with a large yellow tailfin, more ornamental than functional, chases fish through the waves catching dinner and playing in the waves. Long blonde hair, streaming behind her, purple eyes, and smiling face. When her mom swims close in play, Kiki can’t help but shriek and laugh. </p>
<p>All Kiki knows is love. </p>
<p>The water is always warm, and the coral is ever changing. There is always new fish for her to chase, strange creatures to see. Fish swim like her, and their colours enchant her, but it is the creatures that make their home on the seabed that delight her the most. Some walk on the sand, some burrow under, some hop along, and others still never seem to move except when she isn’t looking. The coral is safe and she is free to wander. To chase after her mom, pick up shells and fancy rocks. Her mother only swims over and scolds her when she decides to bother the eels. </p>
<p><em> “They have sharp teeth, and little patience for children.” </em> Her mother says while scooping her up and swimming her to a new part of the reef moving more quickly than Kiki can by herself. She quickly forgets the incident, distracted by a new shell on the floor, its pearlescence shimmering in the refracted sunlight.  </p>
<p>The memory comes back quickly though when her mother yells, <em> “Stay away from the eels!” </em>and quickly swims her away again. </p>
<p>She understands. She does. The eels are predators, they hunt the reef just as mother does. And Kiki is not big enough to intimidate the eels the way her mother can. But there is something about the eels that feel familiar. Their sharp teeth, and intelligent eyes. Some of them come in fancy colours, but she likes the grey ones the best. Their understated colours blend in with the sand, creeping from their caves… Sometimes, when she is lucky she watches them hunt. Quick and efficient, their prey come to them, the eel does not chase, it lays in wait.</p>
<p>Mother respects the eels and always makes sure to give them space.</p>
<p>Her days pass in much the same fashion everyday. She sleeps curled up in her mother's arms at night letting the larger woman anchor her down, and spends her days terrorizing the reef. Sometimes she sings songs with her mother, songs about an Island under the waves she’s never been to and songs about life under the sun and a surface Kiki has never touched. Her mother has a beautiful voice, but when Kiki sings, her mother tells her that Kiki’s “<em> voice is a magnificent instrument.” </em> </p>
<p>And while singing is fun, Kiki prefers playing chase and hide and seek with her mother. Mama says that those are her favourite games too. Sometimes Mama and Kiki play together for hours, dashing around the reef. Sometimes they have competitions catching food. And sometimes, Mama swims alone near the surface. Mama says it’s safer under the waves, but she just can’t stay away. Kiki is forbidden to approach the surface. Not until she can swim faster. <em> Much faster.  </em></p>
<p>Sometimes she wonders where the others are. The other fish in the reef always seem to have others that look like them, even if they don’t swim together in schools. But her and mother are the only fish to have arms. Occasionally, dolphins swim into the reef and while they can chatter just as much as she and mother can, it’s not the same. </p>
<p>Sometimes she thinks that she and mother must be part octopus, they’re the only other creatures in the reef to have arms. They’re smart too. Kiki and her mother definitely have to be part octopus. Kiki wouldn’t mind. She likes the octopi in the reef, they’re always up to something interesting, and they always know where the best snacks are. </p>
<p>Other than her arms, Kiki’s mother looks nothing like an octopus. Kiki’s mother is by far the most beautiful creature in the reef. </p>
<p>Her tail is a buttery yellow that fans out behind her in a delicate lattice. Her hair is also a soft yellow, but unlike her tail, it shimmers in the sunlight, long and streaming behind her like the fins on a lionfish. She wears t-shirts and bracelets, puts red crushed shells on her lips. Her teeth are white and her skin is tan. </p>
<p>Mother likes to swim close to the surface, and likes to gather seaweed and catch mollusks on the ground or slow swimming fish to eat. Sometimes, Mother will catch a crab and they have fun sucking the meat from the legs. Kiki likes to chew on the hard shells of the crabs, Mother does not. </p>
<p>As Kiki grows, she wonders. </p>
<p>If her mother is all yellow and beautiful, why is she grey?</p>
<p>If her mother is all white smiles and square even teeth, why are her teeth so sharp?</p>
<p>If her mother’s fingers are all round and soft and perfect for tickling, why did her fingers end with sharp claws perfect for gouging and prying shells open? </p>
<p>If her mother’s skin was so lovely and tan, why was hers so pale? And why did she have rough patchworks of scales all over her torso when her mother did not?</p>
<p>Why when her mother had purple eyes, were hers dark black pits with no colour at all?</p>
<p><em> “Mama, why do I not look like you?” </em>She asks one day.</p>
<p>Her mother stops gathering seaweed for their evening meal and regards her with care. <em> “Once, before you were born, I met a man who walked on two legs under the sun… I fell in love. There are many things that are taboo in this world. Many things that the World Government has outlawed. My love for that man is one of those things.” </em>Mother rested on the seabed curling her tail and beckoning her close.</p>
<p><em> “Why is your love bad?” </em>She asked, swimming into her mother’s embrace. </p>
<p>Her mother was quiet for a very long time, just holding her, watching the currents and the fish swim by. <em> “The World Government has outlawed the love between the People of the Sea and the People of the Land, because when both of these People love each other, sometimes, a person like you is born, and that scares them.” </em></p>
<p>A person like her? What did that mean? <em> “Why am I scary?” </em></p>
<p>Mother held her closer, tighter. <em> “I am a mermaid. I was born on Fishman Island. Your father was a human, born on the land. You are not a mermaid, or a human. You are a siren. It is why you do not look like me, because you are not the same as me.”  </em></p>
<p>Not a mermaid. Not a human. Not an octopus. </p>
<p><em> “A Siren hasn’t been seen for a very long time. All I know are myths. Stories. I do not know what is true and what is not. In the stories, Sirens are creatures from the deep. When you get older, you may migrate away from the small reefs. You may not, whatever you end up doing Kiki, I will try to be there to help you figure it out. We may not always know the answer, but as long as we keep looking then everything will turn out alright. I was never supposed to have you. I am afraid that you will be hunted by both the People of the Sea and the People of the Land, but I have never regretted having you. You are </em> my <em> child. My greatest treasure.”  </em></p>
<p><em> “Why will people hunt me? I just want to stay with you Mama.” </em>It’s not like Kiki was breaking any laws out here in the reef, unless terrorizing fish was a crime. Kiki listened to her Mother, and she tried to stay away from the eels and out of trouble. She just couldn’t imagine why anyone would be scared of her without even knowing her. She didn’t think she was scary, just a little strange looking, but so were many other things under the waves. </p>
<p>
  <em> “I want to stay with you too baby.” Mother said with a smile, pulling her into a tight hug. “I only have the myths, but in them, Sirens always know what people want. That they can hear the deepest desires of anyone when they sing. In the stories, Sirens sing and lure even the strongest willed people into the ocean depths, where they can keep them forever, under the waves. Fishmen and Mermaids fear that a Siren will bring bad luck, that the People of the Land will come and kill anyone who might know of a Siren. I fear that my love cursed you.” </em>
</p>
<p>Mother sang sometimes, tunes with no lyrics while she sat and sorted out dinner. The dolphins sang sometimes of their journeys, but mostly happy songs about games. Sometimes, she could even hear the whales in the distance sing ballads about arduous journeys that never seemed to end. But she had never heard a song that could <em> get </em>information. Songs were about sharing stories or emotions with others. How silly that there were people out there that would think that she could do something like that!</p>
<p>
  <em> “But I know you will be okay. When you were born, the Orca’s sang all day and night. It is why I named you Kiki, in honour of their song. Orca’s are known for their good sense and their compassion. You will be alright.” </em>
</p>
<p>Things changed after that. As if Kiki’s question had spurred Mother into some sort of frenzy. Mother encouraged her to hunt and to chase the fish in the reef, to swim fast, <em> faster. </em>To hide. Kiki’s games in the reef turned into training, into moving through the water like a knife. Into using her claws and fangs like the weapons they were. She learned to flare the scales on her tail and make herself look big, to reflect the sunlight off her scales, and to weave into the rocks and hide in plain sight. </p>
<p>And once she was encouraged to strike through the water like the sharks, to hide like the eels, and to twist like the dolphins she realized quickly, that she was strong. And fast. Faster than Mother. At 7 years old Kiki could already outswim her mother, dashing from one end of the reef to the other in seconds. </p>
<p>Mother was all soft colours, fine scales and edges. She fit in with the other fish of the reef. But Kiki had a long grey tail with a large caudal fin like a shark that helped her move fast and big armoured scales to protect her. She could whip around the coral and the fish of the reef easily, chasing tail fins and snacking on the unlucky. </p>
<p>But even though she was growing and getting stronger, Kiki could not stray away from the seabed for long. Shiny shells, colourful rocks, and seaglass always drug her back down. She could spend hours combing the reef looking for new baubles. She would carefully braid them into Mother’s hair, put them into neat rows to gaze upon, and run her fingers over them. It was always great fun to find something new and beautiful and admire it, and when she was done, she let the items go back to the sea for someone else just as curious as her to find. </p>
<p>Then one day, a large ship came. Its hull cut through the water as it maneuvered around the reef. Mother swam Kiki deeper into the reef and held her close. <em> “Pirates. We must be careful.”  </em></p>
<p>The ship stopped, and an anchor dropped. Men piled off onto smaller boats and floated towards the nearby Island that Kiki and Mother never visited. They had everything in the reef. </p>
<p>So Mother and Kiki waited in the shadows of the reef. Waited for the ship to leave. To be discovered. But the ship stayed. Sometimes there were little boats that moved between the shore and the ship, but mostly everything was still. They could not hide forever. There was plenty of food in the reef, but they had to move around and gather it. </p>
<p>They swam with care and continued to wait. </p>
<p>Days passed. But still they waited. </p>
<p>Nothing happened. </p>
<p>Mother relaxed and swam closer to the surface, craving the sun and the waves. </p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>Kiki relaxed and started to stretch her tail again darting along the seabed. </p>
<p>Nothing happened. </p>
<p>The ship stayed.</p>
<p>Kiki and Mother swam the reefs, moving about with the fish. </p>
<p>Then one day as Kiki swam about the seabed chasing a crab, she noticed that Mother was not above her. She abandoned her chase and scanned the reef. There was no flash of yellow. No humming traveling along the currents. </p>
<p>Kiki swam higher, trying to see the entirety of the reef better. But still no yellow. </p>
<p>She swam higher still, closer to the surface than she had ever dared go. But still no yellow. </p>
<p>She circled the reef, moving back to the seabed when she noticed she was approaching the ship. But still, no yellow.</p>
<p>But she could hear yelling on the ship. And the ship that had been so steady for all the days that it had been anchored, was rocking side to side. </p>
<p>Kiki swam up under the hull and crawled along it to the surface, touching air for the first time. The volume of the shouting increased greatly. What a racket!</p>
<p>“Grab the fin! GENTLY DON’T RIP IT!” Someone yelled over all the other noise and then Mother screamed, loud and in pain. </p>
<p>Kiki hissed deep in her chest, her scales flexing instinctually, unsure about what she should do. She was a child, but that was her <em> mother </em>. </p>
<p>She dug her claws into the hull, feeling them dip into the wood as she looked up. Things were calming down on the ship. “Come on, Kiki,” She told herself, “Make a decision! Do something!” Easier said than done! She didn’t know what to do! Could she scratch a hole in the ship?! Kiki looked at her claws, they were sharp, but not that big! “Think! Be smarter! Come on!” She snarled, and looked up the side of the hull, maybe she could climb up the side somehow? But what would she do up there!? </p>
<p>A man grabbed the rail and looked down. </p>
<p>His jaw dropped as he stared down at her, “Captain! There’s something in the water! Ugly little gremlin or something!” </p>
<p>“Stop wasting time! Get to your station!” Someone yelled back. </p>
<p>Kiki hissed at the man, if only he were down here in the water! Then she’d show him! She flared her scales in impotent threat it was, she couldn’t do anything! She met his gaze and the world shifted. It was like looking into the surf. Where the sand and the sea turned together making the water cloudy, sand sparkling in the sunlight, shadows of crabs fighting in the waves…</p>
<p>But Kiki was seeing something, <em> hearing </em> something. <em> Gold. Sparkling, shining, jewels, shiny metals, ancient texts, beli as far as the eye could see… I want it, I want it all! Money! Riches! </em>Kiki knew that she didn’t want money. What need did she have of beli when she had everything she needed in the reef? But this man that was looking at her… he wanted money. He wanted money more than anything in the world. </p>
<p>She didn’t know what possessed her to try, but she hummed low in her throat, dual tones, her voice layering, harmonizing in a way only she could, her throat rattling. She remembered thinking that a song was a story, something to pass information from the singer to the listener… Her song had no words, just impressions, the voice of the sea…</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Gold? Gold is here, all around me, just look down, look at all the riches, just beneath the waves… come to me, I’ll show you, you can have it… you only have to come to me, to the water, to the sea…</em> </b>
</p>
<p>The man wasn’t talking anymore, but he was climbing over the railing now, gaze misty as he stared aimlessly into the ocean. She hummed louder and stretched her hands up, her throat feeling hot, <b> <em>Yes, come with me and I will make you richer than any man, you can have all your heart desires…</em> </b></p>
<p>And he leapt, falling into the water. </p>
<p>She moved. Faster than ever before. She grabbed him and pulled down, straight to the seabed. He’d come to her, and so he was hers. Bubbles escaped his mouth as he panicked, falling out of the lure the moment he had hit the water, but she was strong in the water. She had weapons, her claws, her fangs…</p>
<p>She chomped down and caught an arm, blood flooded the water as he flailed. Clawing at her face, attempting to kick to the surface. </p>
<p>She forced him down, down into the seabed, and clawed at his face when he almost took out one of her eyes, leaving a bloody trail behind. Her teeth were caught in his arm, so she jerked her head hard, like she had seen the tiger sharks do when they caught their prey. </p>
<p>Flesh came loose, and his struggles became weaker, barely able to push her away now, weakly batting at her head. Her mouth separated from his arm, leaving a large gouge. She smacked the hand that tried to claw at her eyes again away. And watched as his eyes bulged. </p>
<p>Air Breathers, the People of the Land… </p>
<p>She bit down again, aiming for the man's large torso like she would do if he was a fish, and dug her claws into his chest. He had bones just like a fish, but they were thicker and harder. She couldn’t bite through them like she could with the fish of the reef. She raked her claws over his chest looking for a weak point to dig in, the best flesh was beneath the bones, she wanted the tender insides…</p>
<p>He had stopped moving, the water was full of blood, and her frenzy calmed. </p>
<p>The ship was still anchored above her. Her mother was still not back in the water where she belonged. Kiki rippled the scales on her tail as she calmed herself. She let the man go and swam back up towards the ship. There were men looking over the sides. Even under the water she could hear them yelling. </p>
<p>Could they see the blood? Had they seen the man go overboard? Were they looking for her? <em> “Alright. You’re not helpless. Do it again.” </em>She quickly shook out her hands and braced herself. She could do this. Mama needed her. All Mama had was Kiki.</p>
<p>She crawled up the side of the hull again, staying as close to the ship as possible. Her head broke the surface for the second time in her life. Her head smacking into the side of the ship as it rocked back and forth in the waves. </p>
<p>“You sure you saw him go overboard?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see any other mermaids!”</p>
<p>“I can only see the waves Captain!”</p>
<p>She caught the eyes of another man, it was still hard, the images were distracting, the ship was more chaotic, but she got the impression of gold again. Money. She sang and hummed, her throat heating up quickly. She might not be able to get onto the boat, but if the men came to her…</p>
<p>His eyes glazed over just like her last victim, and then he was crawling over the side of the ship, falling into the water and into her claws. She briefly heard some men start yelling, but she ducked back under the waves quickly, they saw him fall, but they hadn’t seen <em> her.  </em></p>
<p>She grabbed this man's legs under the water and pulled him down. </p>
<p>He kicked out and she almost lost him, her claws digging into one of his legs the only thing keeping him from getting free. She hit the seabed again and released his legs to whip around and grab his torso, she had learned from the last man that the bones in their torso’s didn’t extend all the way. They stopped halfway down the torso, leaving soft flesh vulnerable. </p>
<p>She dug teeth and claws in, ripping into him. He fought for a moment longer and then stopped, his limbs going limp in the water. She released him and swam to the surface for another go. </p>
<p>Chaos had erupted on the deck. </p>
<p>“I swear I saw something in the water!”</p>
<p>“Lani just jumped over the side! I can’t see him!”</p>
<p>“ALL EYES ON THE WATER!! FIND OUT WHAT’S OUT THERE!!” A voice bellowed, and Kiki shivered. </p>
<p>There were just so many of them. She was already tired, her throat was hurting. But Mother was still up there. </p>
<p>She met the eyes of another man, <em> Books, books as far at the eye can see, stack on shelves, stacked on tables, loose paper, pencils, empty journals just waiting to be filled! Knowledge! History! I want to learn! I need to know! </em></p>
<p>She called to his soul, just like she had the men before him, <b> <em>Here. Here is knowledge. Right here, in my hands, I hold texts the like you’ve never seen! There are innumerable books just beneath the waves! You just have to come to me, I’ll show you the way! </em> </b></p>
<p>He leaned over the side, his face empty, and tipped over the side, crashing into the side of the ship and then into the waves. Men yelled, and one pointed right at her, but not before she grabbed this new man and pulled him beneath the waves to join his fellows. </p>
<p>He struggled, and lashed out with an elbow catching her sharply in the cheek. Shock made her release him and his head popped back above the surface. He gasped and she grabbed his leg to pull him back under, but not before he yelled, “SIREN!”</p>
<p>She jerked him back beneath the waves, back down to the seabed. His free leg lashed out and she took a boot to her tail. She screamed and reached out at him to lash out catching him high on his leg with her sharp claws. Blood gushed out and his body quickly grew weak, before he went motionless in the water. </p>
<p>She dropped him and swam back towards the surface. Sticking close to the hull. </p>
<p>Men were still looking over the side, but this time they were holding funny sticks, pointing them at the water. The boat was quiet. </p>
<p>“Watch each other, grab anyone going over the side!” One man commanded. </p>
<p>She met the gaze of another man desiring gold and sang at him, he dropped his stick and started to lean over the side…</p>
<p>“THERE!” Water exploded in her face, the sticks barking like the loudest catfish she had ever heard! Another man grabbed her victim and pulled him back from the railing. She dove under. Beneath the waves she could see that the sticks were throwing round rocks at her. Slowing down once they hit the water to float gently to the seafloor. </p>
<p>She swam to the other side of the ship, there were less men on this side, but they were just as alert. The instant she tried to sing someone into the water, the sticks started barking and another man would grab whoever was about to go over the side. </p>
<p>She dove back under and tried all four sides, clinging to the bottom of the ship. </p>
<p>All day, she swam around dodging small rocks, trying to sing another person into the water. The sun set and the moon rose. She had never been so tired in her life. The hull of the ship was littered with her claw marks. They had even pulled the anchor up and had tried sailing away. She clung to the bottom of the ship and refused to let go. </p>
<p>She dug her claws into the wood, hooking them in and tried to relax the rest of her body. She’d wait like an eel. If the men thought she wasn’t there, they’d stop staring over the railings into the water with suspicion. </p>
<p>Day came. Day went. Day came. Day went. </p>
<p>The reef was long gone. </p>
<p>The moon was high, and she crawled back up the side of the hull. No men were looking over the side. All was quiet. </p>
<p>Her arms shook. All her muscles strained. </p>
<p>She listened. And listened. And listened. </p>
<p>Noise. Jangling. Someone cursed. She darted over to the other side of the ship. A man was leaning over the side, a cloud coming from his mouth as he breathed out. She crooned and he looked down. He choked out a quiet oath, but he was already caught. </p>
<p>He stared down at her and she sang with a raw throat. But he gripped the side of the rail, knuckles white, face pale and slack. His eyes rolled in his head and clouds no longer came from his mouth, but he didn’t climb into the water no matter how much she told him about the treasures that were just beneath the waves. She hummed at him and extended a hand towards him, smiled and nodded, but still he clung to the side like a particularly stubborn snail. </p>
<p>She dug her claws into the side of the ship and started to pull herself closer to him, climbing up the side of the ship, leaving the water entirely, he reached a hand out towards her, and she smiled just like Mother did when she was showing Kiki something new and wonderful. </p>
<p>His hand touched hers and he shuddered, his jaw going slack and his eyes dropping to half mast, he groaned like he was already in pain, and water came to his eyes, dripping onto her face. </p>
<p><b> <em>Come with me. </em> </b>She whispered. </p>
<p>He climbed over the rail, holding her hand the entire way, she gently tugged and he fell with her into the waves. Unlike with her other victims, she continued to sing, <b> <em>Here, here is the treasure, all around you! </em> </b></p>
<p>She held his hand and swam deeper and deeper, he stayed limp not lashing out, eyes focused on her. His eyes closed, and blood started to bleed from his ears and mouth, the ship was so very far away, but Kiki could still see it, the sea was colder and darker than she had ever seen it, but she could still see, she was not cold. </p>
<p>She reached for the man and began to feast. He was already dead. He did not struggle. </p>
<p>She darted back up to the ship and listened… listened… listened…</p>
<p>Her days began to take on a pattern as she clung to the underside of the hull of the ship waiting for the unwary. The men were fearful at all times. Some threw food overboard and barrels of a liquid that burned and turned the water sour. </p>
<p>Wild eyes peered into the water at all times. </p>
<p>They knew she was there. They could not see her. </p>
<p>One man begged their captain to give the mermaid back. They had upset the gods, a curse followed them!</p>
<p>He later fell into the water after she had heard one of the barking sticks and floated face down, limp, blood flowing from his head. She left him and stayed close to the hull. She could wait. Like an eel she would wait. The fish always made mistakes. </p>
<p>She sang 3 more men into the depths, before chaos erupted on the deck once more. The men shouted and their sticks barked. Blood dripped down the sides of the ship and she watched and waited. </p>
<p>The men fought amongst themselves.</p>
<p>Bodies were knocked overboard. </p>
<p>She waited, trembling with exhaustion.</p>
<p>Yellow splashed into the water. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Mama!” </em>
</p>
<p>She darted over and Mother grabbed her close, weeping into the sea. They held each other for hours, not talking while the ship drifted away. Kiki didn’t care, she had gotten what she wanted. </p>
<p>Eventually, they had to move. The open ocean wasn’t safe for a child and such a brightly coloured mermaid. They swam and swam and swam. </p>
<p>Mother tired quickly. Her once perfect tail had been torn and she could not swim as fast as she once could. She shivered in the cold currents, and her body became gaunt, food scarce so far from the reef. </p>
<p>Kiki stayed close, and helped her mother swim. Holding her hands, pulling her along. They had to keep moving, to stay here was death. She once pulled Mother down with her in an effort to avoid a large shark, but mother gasped and pulled up against her <em> “Too deep Kiki, I cannot go so far down!” </em></p>
<p>They swam and swam and swam. </p>
<p>Mother’s once bright yellow tale became sallow and pale. </p>
<p>Kiki swam and swam and swam. She pulled and encouraged. This was not Mother’s end. She wouldn’t let it. Not out here, so far away from the reef they called home. Not so far away from everything familiar. </p>
<p>When they finally hit a warm current, Kiki could have wept if she had the energy. Mother just swam listlessly on, following where Kiki led. </p>
<p>The reef they ended up in was not as big as the one they had called home for so many years. But there was food and the water was bright with filtered sunlight. Kiki caught crabs and mollusks, not having the energy to catch anything fast moving. Snagging long leaves of seaweed to chew on. </p>
<p>There beneath the waves her and mother feasted and rested for the first time in weeks. This reef might not be their home, but it was <em> a </em> reef and here Mother could rest. Here they could sleep without fear. </p>
<p>Mother never truly recovered. Her tail was too ruined to allow her to swim as she once had. Mother also stayed away from the waves, too scared to soak up the sun as she once had, instead hiding in the depths with Kiki away from any prying eyes. </p>
<p>Kiki hunted for the both of them, darting along the seabed scaring up all sorts of creatures. She found beautiful shells and even an old ship that had run aground on the reef. There were lots of things to explore in this reef and she swam circles around it everyday. But she was getting bigger, her tail a long grey thing that snaked behind her, whipping side to side. Her caudal fin transformed from being a childs fin into a large rudder that could propel her through the water quickly. She could no longer squeeze through the reef as she once could. She took to patrolling the outside of the reef, playing tag with sharks, learning how to chase like them. </p>
<p><em> “Kiki, darling, you can’t look after your poor mother forever.” </em> Her mother said one day, as she laid in the sand. <em> “You’re getting too big for this tiny reef.” </em>She added. </p>
<p><em> “You’re still bigger than me! I’m still small enough!” </em>Kiki snapped. And it was true. She was still smaller than her mother, it was just her tail that was large. Kiki thought it looked silly even if Mother said she would grow into it someday.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re only going to get bigger. And I’ve seen you, you swim further from the reef everyday. I am sorry that I don’t know much about Sirens. But if you need to leave the reef and go into the wider ocean, you can. You don’t need to stay here for me.” Her mother said.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Sometimes… sometimes I want to swim further. But not right now. I want to stay. I’m not ready.” </em>Kiki said. Because it was true. Sometimes when she swam with the sharks, she wondered what it would be like to swim further. To see what was beyond what she could see. To find more treasure and see it being used. She felt like she had combed every inch of this reef, she had seen all the sparkly bits, and while the boat had been fun in the beginning, there was nothing in there that she hadn’t seen by now. </p>
<p>Mother nodded and left it at that. But if they both started looking towards the dark blue of the ocean more often, neither mentioned it. </p>
<p><em> “Not all humans are evil.” </em> Her mother said on another day. <em> “Your father was a good man, and I travelled with other humans once upon a time. They can be friendly and kind. Not all People of the Land are like those pirates we met. The trick is figuring out what kind of human they are. Stay away from any of the humans that wear white and blue, they are marines and are under orders to catch sirens like you. To kill you. Exercise caution, but do not fear indiscriminately. Fear is what drove our species apart. Fear is what divides us. We must swim above the fear, conquer it. Educate it.” </em> Her mother stared into Kiki’s eyes. <em> “People will fear you. Mermaids and Fishmen will fear you. You don’t deserve that fear, but I’ve seen what fear and hate does. Don’t let it control you. Remember that fear comes from ignorance.”  </em></p>
<p>Kiki nodded. Those pirate’s had feared her. Feared her bad enough to mutiny and give back her mother. But she never would have bothered with them if they hadn’t taken her mother. Kiki had also feared the pirates. They were bigger than her, had those barking sticks that mother called <em> guns </em> and perhaps her biggest fear of all, they could have killed Mother at any time and Kiki would have been powerless to stop it. </p>
<p><em> “I understand.” </em> Kiki would do her best to never let fear rule her. She was a siren, her life would be filled with fear, but she would swim above it. </p>
<p>Not long after that, Mother laid down in the sand and didn’t get up. Her hair and fins moved in the waves, but her chest was still and her eyes were clouded. Her time had come. </p>
<p>Kiki cried and clung to her. Mother had never regained her strength from when she had been taken, and Kiki had noticed that Mother had been eating less and less, swimming less and less, her exhaustion pulling her to rest frequently. It had been Mother’s time. Kiki could only be glad that Mother’s time came while she was in the peaceful reef and not in the open ocean, or on the pirates ship. </p>
<p>She left her mother, grabbed some food and put it into a bag made of seaweed and looked to the open ocean. Mother was right. This reef was getting too small for her, and now without her mother the open ocean called to Kiki. Beckoning, pulling. Kiki could only answer the call, and swam off into the water. It was time. <em> “Come on Kiki, you gotta move or you’ll turn into coral.”  </em></p>
<p>At 10 years old, Kiki left her second home in search of treasure, stories and adventure.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Pelagic Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The Pelagic Zone: Also known as open ocean, is the area of the ocean away from coastal areas</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving away from the reef was harder than Kiki could ever have imagined. Sure the ocean called to her, and she knew that this was where she belonged, but even her treacherous swim with her mother couldn’t have prepared her for the open ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was life, she wasn’t alone. She had been lucky enough to come by the whales that she had only heard in the distance fairly quickly. Creatures that had once only featured in her mother’s bedtime stories were now close enough to touch. She swam beside them and listened to their ballads, her body vibrating with their songs. She had never felt so tiny in her life, and when she told them they laughed. Whales and other aquatic life didn’t talk, not the way she or her mother did, or even the way that humans spoke. It was more impressions and feelings, images. But she got the impression of being the size of a whale and still feeling small, of looking at eyes the size of her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t wait to meet these giants and to swim in their shadows, to hear their stories too!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whales were not the only thing in the open ocean though. There were sharks much bigger than the Bull and Tiger sharks she had swam with in the reef. She stayed with the whales and watched from a distance. Scavenging from their meals when the opportunity arose and watching jealousy when it did not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the Orca’s! They swam in packs and sang songs just like the whales. She had seen them a few times from the reef, Orca’s were smaller than whales and so could swim closer to shore. She had even seen one Orca as a child beach itself on purpose to catch its prey and then move back into the ocean, prey successfully captured. Kiki wouldn’t say it to the whales, but she thought the orca’s were the better swimmers, definitely more agile and quick!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the ocean was wide. She couldn’t see the bottom like in the reef. The water was cooler. Sometimes she came across fish smaller than her that she could hunt, but more often than not, the fish were bigger than her and had sharp teeth or pricking barbs to keep her away. She had no choice but to live by scavenging most of her meals. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Travelling with the whales was mostly fun, but they were a bit long winded and mostly thought that she was a silly type of dolphin. No matter how</span> <span>many times she told them she was </span><em><span>not</span></em><span> a dolphin. At least compare her to an </span><em><span>octopus, </span></em><span>they at least had </span><em><span>arms! </span></em><span>It was quickly becoming apparent that while the whales were great and wise (they were </span><em><span>wise, </span></em><span>but also </span><em><span>long-winded </span></em><span>and could be a little </span><em><span>condescending</span></em><span>) and were always up to tell stories or answer her questions, she was not meant to be a permanent member of their pod. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>So after months of travelling and learning the open ocean from them, Kiki finally swam off on her own. And now, the ocean was wide and dark, no teasing voices to bother her anymore. But the lack of teasing also meant that there were also no large tails to chase, no songs that made her body vibrate, no leftover meals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while food was a problem, Kiki knew she could go a while without a meal. The more immediate problem was just how empty the ocean actually was. She swam just beneath the surface bathed in light, with nothing as far as the eye could see. Below her was a darkness that not even her eyes could pierce, and in every other direction was blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had never felt so small in her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You knew it wasn’t going to be easy. No one said it wasn’t going to be scary.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She told herself firmly and flicked her tail into action. She kept swimming, feeling out the currents, trying to taste the water and figure out which way would lead her to her next stop. But all she could taste was salt water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes she would come across a current that whipped the water around her in an absolute frenzy, swimming deeper would do nothing other than completely turn her around and toss her through the water. She only had to get caught in one of those currents to decide that until she was much bigger and had a stronger tail, she would stay in calmer waters, thank you very much. Kiki liked to experience new things, but she wasn’t stupid. And only a stupid person would willingly swim in something like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Kiki found her first sign that she was getting close to somewhere. Even if she did not have a map, she knew she had to be getting close to some coral if not an island when she came across her first shark in what felt like forever. It was lazily swimming in the distance, looking for food, but probably not actively hunting. She briefly had the insane urge to swim over to the shark and just swim in its shadow for company like the remora that already clug to the shark's skin, just waiting for its next meal to scavenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she followed at a distance. The shark was big, and it knew the area. It would bring her to a food source and hopefully a reef eventually. So she followed at a safe distance, just waiting. And it really didn’t take long for her patience to pay off, cause the shark was bringing her to the biggest ship wreck she had ever seen and the corpse of the ship was littered with other sea life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took off into the ship and quickly caught a crab to crunch on while she explored the ship. The wood was rotted and it was obvious that the vessel had gone down quite some time ago, but all the items in the ship had been largely undisturbed. There were unopened chests and closed cabinets that had remained locked, and even a room that had managed to stay sealed off from most other sea creatures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since her mother had died Kiki was hit with the familiar urge to grab anything shiny and so she went to work tearing open old cupboards and rummaging in them. This area of the ship must have been the kitchen because the cupboards contained mostly boring plates and bowls that had been secured to keep them from breaking on rough waters. She did manage to find a beautiful gold pocket watch however that had been carefully tucked away. Carefully wrapping the gold chain around her neck she swam off to her next target: An unbroken chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wood was thick and her claws weren’t doing that much damage to the box so she had to swim off and get a large rock to bash in one of the sides. The side cracked open like the best clam she had ever broken into and gold and silver spilled down onto the floor of the ship. It shone in the minimal sunlight and Kiki couldn’t help herself from swimming in circles and laughing in excitement over her find. There was so much! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly those boring round gold coins, but there was also a silver necklace with a large blue gem, a gold crown with red and white gems, a couple of bangles that had beautiful etchings on them, and a claw hair clip inlaid with mother of pearl with more of the sparkly white gems on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Treasure!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stuffed her finds into her seaweed bag and took off towards the sealed room. The handle was stuck solid with sea life, tiny snails and mollusks that had made the metal their home, and wouldn’t turn no matter how hard she tugged. Backing up and swimming full tilt into the door was maybe not the smartest thing to do in response to the handle difficulty, but it paid off when the door separated at the hinges and she burst into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room had mostly been undisturbed, there was an old bed, a broken globe and a desk, but other than that the room was mostly empty. There was a tiny window on the wall opposite the door that was cracked, but there was no other creature in this room other than her that was bigger than Kiki’s littlest finger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright little guys, no one call the marines, and this is going to go just swimmingly.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She ordered the tiny fish. They ignored her, but what could you do? </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad we have an accord.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She intoned seriously despite the lack of reaction, before breaking out into a series of giggles as she started to rummage around looking for anything that might sparkle or shine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing under the mattress or even the bed frame, and nothing hanging on the walls called to her, though there had been one of those guns under the half eaten mattress. The desk was surrounded by old leather covers for books that had been eaten away and some heavy looking rocks that were carved into interesting shapes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would anyone want a rock shaped like a head?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked the nearest shrimp before she used the strange rock to bypass the lock on the desk by knocking off the handle and a good chunk of the wood to get to the juicy insides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A crayfish (which was quickly gobbled), a couple mollusks (also devoured), and a pointy stick with a feather on the end, led to the ultimate treasure, a multicoloured gem in the shape of a heart as big as her eye, hanging on a chain delicately wove together in the shape of leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki sighed and cradled the necklace close.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Oh my!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> All of her treasures needed to see sunlight so she could see how they could really shine, but this last one she was very excited about, already she could see that the gem was both purple and blue, in the sunlight it might have even more colours!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took off to the surface like she was being chased and quickly held her treasures up to the sun. The light danced off the crown and the necklace with the blue gem, but her mysterious purple heart practically glowed. It was blue and purple, and now out in the sun she could even see reds in the gem. The silver leaves were untarnished and shimmered like water in her hands. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing she had ever held in her hands. “I think I love you the most!” The gem shined and glimmered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She changed her pocket watch necklace out with her new favourite thing, before examining her other finds more closely. The silver necklace with the blue stone was also gorgeous, but it seemed a little too delicate for her. It would have been perfect on Mother, the blue would have looked wonderful with her yellow hair. The silver would have sat just right on her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bangles were a little chunky though, too big for her, and probably would have been too big for Mother. But maybe, one of those pirates she ate? It might have looked good on one of them, they had been bigger boned than Mother and their skin had been darker from being out in the sun all the time…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her treasure tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense to keep it, but she hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>it yet. Normally, Mother modelled Kiki’s finds, and then Kiki let the treasures go back to the ocean to be found by someone else. But there was no one here that </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>model these items. She might be able to get the bangles on an octopus, but they weren’t made for an octopus, they were made for a creature with arms like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She didn’t want to give them back to the ocean yet, she wanted to see them </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Kiki. It’s stupid to keep something you’re not going to use… But also, it’s not like it’s a lot…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shoved them back in her bag and swam back down to the wreck to poke around some more and eat some more. She had been distracted by the immediate treasure hunt, but she was really quite hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spent a couple more days at the wreck, but only found a couple more things worth taking with her, before she swam away. But unlike before, Kiki now had a goal. She needed a ship. She needed people. Someone had to wear the things she had found, and they weren’t going to be found underwater, so she swam to the surface and leapt right out of the water, looking towards the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t lucky enough to see a ship right away, but she’d keep looking. She hit the water and started to swim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“First find a boat.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then she’d figure out what to do.</span>
</p>
<p><span>*     </span> <span>*     </span> <span>*     </span> <span>*     </span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Charley had been a merchant for pretty much his whole life. He had learned the trade at his mother's knee, learning how to manage a store and had gone on his first trading expedition when he was 12 with his father to learn how to properly haggle and how to buy quality goods. Now well into his 50’s with his two adult sons, Charley could confidently say that very little surprised him in the South Blue. The storms could be horrific, the fauna could be dangerous, pirates were aplenty, and the marines occasionally check stopped his ship to search for illegal goods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was a first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! My name is Kiki!” It was a little grey mermaid. He had never seen a mermaid before, let alone one this young. And what was it doing in the South Blue? He had thought that mermaids never left the Grand Line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Hello…” He called back with much less enthusiasm, while the rest of his crew stared speechlessly at the creature in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come up? I have these things that I want help with!” Come up? Like on the ship? For things she needed help with? Was he dreaming?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the other people on board to see that they were just as flabbergasted at the situation as he was. His oldest son, Wales, looked up at the sun and squinted, “We’ve been at sea too long, haven’t we?” Wales frowned before turning to look at the vessel's chef, “Cook, you drug us with something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cook sputtered in protest, while Charley’s first mate asked with all seriousness, “That is a little mermaid down there, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I think so.” Charley replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stories were pretty misleading weren’t they? I thought they were supposed to be colourful and stuff?” His first mate asked. And yeah, Charley had heard the stories too. Anyone who ventured onto the water heard the stories. Beautiful women, that came in all the colours a person could find in a reef. Gorgeous girls, with fish fins and lovely voices. Mermaid sightings were coveted affairs on the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never heard of someone seeing a grey one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help? You doing okay down there?!” His younger son, Kai, called down to the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not an emergency! I would just like some assistance if you are able!” The little girl called back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We letting her up Dad?” Kai looked at him, before frowning, “How would we even get her up here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I need to know what she needs help with, maybe she can climb a ladder?” Wales said, marching over to the side of the ship. “Can you climb a ladder?” He called down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I should be able too!” The little thing called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charley blinked in disbelief, “So this is happening. A mermaid is about to board our vessel.” Right, well sailors that couldn’t adapt on the ocean, didn’t last long. He’d spent enough time being shocked. It was time to deal with the situation. “Toss a ladder over, we’re letting her up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye!” Wales said with too much enthusiasm and quickly grabbed a rope ladder to toss over the side.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming up!” She called and disappeared from their view as she went under the waves. The ladder started jerking soon after and Charley couldn’t help himself from leaning over to side to have a look. She was pulling herself up the side of the ship on the ladder, one hand over the other, her tail hanging behind her. She got to the railing and smiled shyly at them all, “I’m not sure how to get over the rail…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, here!” Kai said, extending an arm for her to grab. And those were </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp </span>
  </em>
  <span>claws. She took Kai’s arm gently, mindful of the sharp appendages and pulled herself over onto the deck. And her torso was certainly small, but her tail was long, and the caudal fin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a puppy with large paws, Charley knew that this little girl wasn’t even close to done growing. And what a strange little girl she was. The tail was not even half of it. She had large grey scales all over her tail, with scales smattering her body like freckles, some even on her face shining in the sunlight, and hair dark as the ocean's abyss. Her eyes were solid black, no sclera as far as he could tell, and now that she was close, Charley could see that it wasn’t just her nails that were sharp. Those teeth could make mince meat of them. Fangs, like a shark, serrated and made for ripping into prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of the stories had mentioned any of this. Sailor’s had certainly romanticized mermaids, Charley half missed not knowing the truth. “You needed help?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!” She looked over the assembled crew with laser-like focus, “Um, you… and you with the blond hair, could you come here?” She said pointing at Wales and Cook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure?” Wales said with none of the good caution his mother had tried beating into him as a lad, before walking over to the mermaid and crouching down close to those sharp claws and even sharper teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, sit sit! You’re too tall.” She said, and was that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bag</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was digging in? Wales sat right in front of her while Cook hovered and the rest of the crew looked on in disbelief. “Here, lean over.” She said, pulling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold crown</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her bag to place on Wales head. She even went so far as to fix his hair around the crown, gently combing it with her sharp fingers. “Could you take your jacket off?” She asked digging into her bag again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay?” Wales pulled his jacket off, leaving him in a t-shirt. Charley felt his eyes bulge when she pulled out some gold bangles and gently worked them onto Wales’ wrists, before quickly clipping a gold pocket watch onto Wales’ pants, tucking in his shirt as she went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you sit up straight?” Wales straightened up, “No, don’t look so confused! You have to look like… like… um....” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regal?” Charley hazarded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regal?” She asked, looking at him. And with her head cocked like that, confused furrow of her eyebrows, she didn’t look so strange anymore. She looked like his sons when they were little and asking a million questions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is the sky blue Daddy? What is this called? Why do we call it that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was just a kid with a fish tail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, regal, like royalty. Strong, maybe indifferent, powerful?” Charley said. This was surreal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Like that, you need to look like that. Regal.” She nodded, and Wales laughed before straightening up as tall as he could. Charley couldn’t see his face from this angle, but he must have done it right because the little mermaid was smiling brilliantly, “You look perfect!” She gazed at Wales for a few moments longer, “Thank you! You’re very handsome!” and then turned her gaze onto Cook. “Could you come here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cook looked at Charley before switching out with Wales.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name again?” Cook asked. Good question. Charley had forgotten too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Kiki! Mama said that the Orca’s named me!” Kiki said, all sunshine and smiles while she dug into her bag. “Hand please!” Cook put a hand in front of her and Kiki quickly slipped a ring onto his smallest finger. “Here, turn around, I need to do your hair a bit.” She said with all the authority of a marine captain. Cook turned around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charley looked at the rest of the crew who were all in a state of disbelief. “Kiki you said?” Charley asked. The little girl nodded. “Kiki, why are you all the way out here? I thought mermaids lived on the Grand Line?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mermaids?... Well, most of them live in the Grand Line. But I’ve always lived in this area I think. I like to travel!” She said while combing those claws through cooks hair straightening it up and braiding certain sections with nimble fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This area? You mean the South Blue?” Charley asked, he had never heard of mermaids in the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“South Blue?” She asked looking around Cooks shoulder at him, gaze curious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“South Blue? It’s what we call this area of the ocean. There’s South Blue, North Blue, East Blue, West Blue, and the Grand Line.” He explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I see! Then yes! I’ve always been here!” Cook's hair was gracefully piled up and a beautiful mother of pearl hair clip held it in place. Charley didn’t think he had ever seen Cook’s hair done up so nice even when they were shoreside. “Okay, you can turn around again!” Cook did and a silver necklace with a sapphire was quickly clipped around his neck. “Okay, done.” Cook looked over his shoulder at the rest of the crew looking as bewildered as Charley felt. “No, no, no! Don’t look confused! You need to lean back and look lazy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charley laughed. He couldn’t help it. “Come now Cook, listen to the little lady and lean back and look lazy!” The rest of the crew started to laugh too adding in their own jibes, as Cook good naturedly leaned back and affected an uninterested mien.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re perfect! Don’t move!” Kiki said leaning forward and giving Cook the same careful observance she had given Wales. The crew naturally joining in now that the ice had properly been broken. Some even carefully examining Wales. “Oh, thank you so much! Both of you!” Kiki said, an unknown quota filled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Uh, you needed help?” Kai said, back to being confused now that Kiki was no longer focused on a task and bossing someone around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I did! I just needed someone to wear this treasure I found. It had to be used, you know? I couldn’t return it back to the ocean unless it had properly been displayed. I was having trouble sleeping!” She said smiling up at Kai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just needed someone to wear some jewelry?” One of Charley’s crew mates said in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” She said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. “Thank you for your assistance!” She smiled and bowed her head a little, mindful of the awkward bend her body did where her torso and tail met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wales broke out into laughter, “No one is ever going to believe us when we tell of it!” He pulled the crown off his head and went to hand it back to Kiki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can keep it? I just wanted to see it on somebody. It’s a… thank you? For being my model!” She said with a grin, “Besides, if I give it back to the ocean here, I don’t think anyone will ever find it again. Treasure is meant to be found, it wouldn’t be fair to the crown to get rid of it here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charley looked at the gold crown. It had diamonds and rubies surrounding the perimeter. It was obviously of a high quality make. The bangles, while comparatively plain next to the crown, were also finely made, metal melted into a fine pattern. Charley couldn’t see the watch, but going off the crown and the bangles, he would bet that the watch was just as expensive and fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Wales asked, “These items are very valuable. You shouldn’t just give them away.” For once his face serious. Charley’s boy’s had always been a little on the wild side, curious enough for 5 children and daring enough to get answers by themselves. But Charley’s kids had also always been fair. Especially to young children. It made him proud, that not for a second did Wales think to keep the little girl’s treasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure! I don’t need expensive things! The ocean gives me everything I could need, I don’t need money.” Kiki grinned. “Besides, I’m already keeping my necklace, it would be silly to keep more than that!” And the more she smiled, the more Charley forgot about the fangs and the claws. Maybe this is what sailors meant when they talked about mermaids. Maybe, it wasn’t their beauty, but this reckless abandon they had. Kiki had been nothing but kind and courteous, now she was even giving them items of unknown worth asking for nothing in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then Kiki. It’s not everyday the crew gets to meet someone like you. Would you like to stay for dinner? Cook has something good on the stove tonight. Let us thank you for the gifts.” Charley said, because really, it was only polite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please! I’ve never had cooked food before!” Kiki said, just about bouncing in place, “Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cook laughed, “It’s no problem! I’d show you how I do it, but I’m not sure we could get you into the kitchen!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded with enthusiasm, “My tail is pretty big, I think it’s already almost the same size as Mama’s and I’m still a kid! Could I have some water though? I think it might be drying out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charley laughed, “Of course, men fill one of the empty barrels with sea water for our guest!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye Captain!” Called his crew and quickly got to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A story no one would ever believe, indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Abyssopelagic Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Abyssopelagic Zone: Also known as the Abyss, the Abyssopelagic Zone is the zone past the continental slope - the deep water just over the ocean bottom and can be anywhere from 4,000m-6,000m deep. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving her home reef behind, Kiki had found that while the ocean was wide and dangerous, it was also never short on adventures. For instance, whenever she was near a reef, sunken treasure was almost a given. She had quickly found out that unless a sailor was willing to jump into the water and dive down, most treasure that ended up in reefs (whether by currents or ships running aground) were abandoned or deemed too dangerous to retrieve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This meant a lot more found items, and a lot more need for people to model her finds for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following her mother's advice, Kiki never approached any ships with white and blue sails, and following her own intuition, Kiki stayed away from any overly large vessels. Even if she had been swimming alone for over a year, she still knew that she wasn’t the strongest creature in the waters, and that the People of the Land were nothing to scoff at either. A smaller vessel meant a smaller crew. She also had her best luck with merchants and generally steered clear of pirates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very few vessels had given her any trouble. Mostly, people were so happy to keep the used treasures that her times on board a ship were usually quite fun! But sometimes, the people she visited could get greedy. One vessel had pretended to be nice, but when Kiki had decided it was time to go, they had tried to force her under the deck. She had proved to herself then, that her claws were just as effective above the waves as they were under them. Her fangs just as sharp, her tail quick and strong. The fight hadn’t been pretty, she had lost some scales. But she had gotten away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until later, when she was trying to calm herself down under the waves that she realized she hadn’t even tried to sing to them. It was probably for the best. She hadn’t killed them all, and the last thing Kiki needed was people looking for a siren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even a scare like that could keep her away from people for long. It would be safer in the water, but there was nothing like getting on the right ship and partying for hours, having people model her finds. She got to try foods she had never tried before, meet people and listen to stories. Under the waves, she only had her own voice for company. But the scare had taught her. She always needed to be sharp on a boat, no matter how friendly the people were. She needed to make sure that she maintained her distance from large crowds. And she was to never let anyone try to carry her anywhere. She wasn’t the strongest. She almost hadn’t managed to get away. But, she had. 1 year ago, she might not have. She was getting stronger. One day, she might even be strong enough to explore a bigger ship and make friends with a larger crew. But for now, for now, small crews and small ships were enough to satisfy her curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, she was definitely stronger than when she had begun her adventures. She could swim longer and farther faster than before. Swimming around and changing locations also gave Kiki more opportunity to watch the other animals in the ocean and to see a greater variety of them. Besides just being interesting to discover new creatures, seeing new animals also gave Kiki new ideas on how to hunt. Like the Barracuda, which angled its body just so to disappear in the water letting its shiny scales blend into the water. Or like the Mako shark that sprinted through the water like a knife after prey, sometimes even launching into the air refusing to slow as it neared the surface. The water was filled with so many wonderful animals to learn from, and there were so many new mysteries everyday that made Kiki want to keep swimming. Not only for the treasure she might find, but also the new things she might see on the way.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost felt like a compulsion when she stopped to think about it. And she wondered if this was close to what her human prey had felt when she had pulled them under the waves. She didn’t think it was entirely accurate, after all, she still kept herself safe, even when she wanted to pursue something she would never willingly jump into the jaws of death as those sailors had. Sometimes she was chased by sharks or other creatures, but she never knowingly jumped into their mouths. But sometimes she still felt like she had to move on. She had to go further, swim longer and deeper. She felt like she couldn't rest.  And that call that had once summoned her to the open ocean away from her reef, was calling again. Like a compulsion. But this time, it called her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since starting her travels, Kiki had mostly stuck to the Sunlight Zone, staying where she had good visibility of things below her and any ships or creatures that may appear on the horizon. Sometimes she dove deeper, where her eyes could only just pick out the sunlight breaking through the surface, but she had never had the courage to go deeper. Sometimes, she had left sunlight behind, but not for very long. She only went that deep when she could tag along with whales or other creatures that were willing to tolerate a curious tag along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course there were benefits to diving deeper down beyond Kiki’s curiosity. There were often more hunting opportunities as well as more opportunities for rummaging around in the seabed for anything that might be an interesting item. Deeper waters also gave Kiki more space to avoid certain predators, and also gave her a safer place to hide from rough waters and storms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite having made the Sunlight Zone her home, Kiki had been finding herself pushing her limits more and more. She wanted to go deeper. What was down there? Like an echo, she heard her mother’s voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Too deep Kiki, I cannot go so far down!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>How far could Kiki go? How far was too far? She wasn’t stupid. She had noticed that certain fish seemed to stick to a set depth in the ocean, but other fish, other fish seemed to go up and down as they pleased. And so far, Kiki had found herself immune to the changing depths. How far would that immunity be good for?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So after her latest encounter with another kind merchant ship and another wonderful cooked meal (she was finding herself quite partial to this cooking thing, there was nothing quite like warm spiced food), Kiki took a couple deep calming breaths, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Kiki, move your tail. You swim all the time. Nothing different about it this time. You’re just going down.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And moved down, and down, and down…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swam fairly fast, hoping the speed would give her the confidence she needed to leave the sun behind. How far could she go? What was the limit? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was down there? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She swam and swam and swam. She could feel the weight of the water, but it wasn’t crushing, she felt no urge to turn around. The water was a weight wrapping around her. It made swimming more of a challenge, the water almost starting to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And eventually, Kiki had to stop. Not because it was too heavy, but because even though she often swam all day long travelling from one location to the next, she was finding herself tiring out. Muscles hurting for the first time in what felt like forever. She floated and breathed. She was sure if she had the capacity to sweat, she’d be sweating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Around her, there was darkness. And while the water was never exactly silent, it seemed quieter down here. More water weighing her down and weighing the sounds down too she supposed. The water stiller. It was entirely dark. No sun above her. Only instincts to tell her which way the surface lurked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki leveled herself off and swam slowly vertical to the surface, exploring the dark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I knew it would be dark, but this is next level. I bet if I was eaten by a whale, this is what its belly would be like. Just all quiet and dark.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly adjusted to the weight of the water, but she knew that she would have to practice swimming at this depth. It was harder to move, like she was carrying a large weight on her back. It wasn’t pulling her down, but it made her muscles burn, like she was lifting weights, or pulling her body from the water to climb another ladder using only her arms. She would also need to work on swimming blind, because even though her eyes were fantastic at seeing in the dark, in the complete absence of light she found herself faltering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to listen. She had to feel the current. Taste the water. Eyes would not work here.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just when she had finished telling herself that her eyes would do no good down here… A light. Small and blue. Bobbing away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Treasure? Some sort of plant? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swam over to investigate as quietly as possible. There were no waves down here, and sounds seemed to echo from all over. She had to be careful until she knew more. It was just a little bobbing light, but a careful person was an alive person. It had to be some sort of creature, but Kiki had no clue what it might be. What would it eat? She reached forward to cup it in her hands, to bring it closer to her face to examine…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only briefly felt what might be an antenna on the top of the glowing light before she felt the waters change and saw the brief outline of large teeth chomping towards her hands. She jerked her hands back abandoning the glowing light, but her right hand still got caught in large jaws biting deep into the palm of her hand. She screamed and raked her left hand’s claws into the creature, feeling skin give and membrane pop in her fingers.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jaw didn’t release and she swung her right hand around trying to get the fish over, pulling with her left hand at the same time, claws hooked into bone trying to pry the creature off. And with a strong tug, she felt the fish rip and her hand came free to be cradled close to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light was gone, but she could taste the blood of the fish in the water. She stilled and listened. You were never alone in the ocean. A racket like what she had just made would have summoned large predators if she had done it near the surface. Something probably heard her. Something bigger than the little fish with the large teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something below was moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki tried to keep from trebling. It could probably feel the water vibrations she was giving off. Taste her blood in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took off as quickly as she could. Leaving the fish behind, but still not heading towards the surface. She had made it too far to just turn around now. She wasn’t about to leave just yet! She just had to stay away from that big shadow below her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was finally forced to stop, she sighed in relief to find the ocean calm and dark around her. No glowing lights with sharp teeth. No ominous creature below her. Just Kiki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her seaweed bag and felt around for her salve. She needed to seal her hand up if she didn’t want anything else chasing her. She covered her whole hand with a mixture of clay and plant product. It wouldn’t wash away in the water unless she scrubbed it, and it would keep her from continuing to bleed into the surrounding water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and started swimming again. She would have to keep her wits about her if she wanted to finish this exploration in one piece. She now knew that while she might feel like the only creature in The Abyss, there were probably a million, billion, other creatures more practiced at swimming at these depths, just waiting for her to mess up and make her their next meal. </span>
</p>
<p><span>*      </span> <span>*     </span> <span>*     </span> <span>*     </span> <span>*</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Swimming in The Abyss was a lot like swimming in the higher portions of the ocean in the sense that, as far as Kiki could tell, she was mostly alone. While she knew that there were many creatures in the water, the ocean was also very large which provided a lot of space for creatures to spread out. After her first fight with the Glowing Fish from Hell and her subsequent flight from the Demon from the Deep, Kiki could sense no other presence under the waves. And sure, even though she could go a pretty long time without eating and not feel like absolute garbage, she still liked to eat, and she would rather have food than go without. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she also wasn’t quite ready to call it quits. Even though she knew that the surface really wasn’t that far and she would be able to get there pretty quick if she wanted too, Kiki found herself staying in the depths. Some part of her that she had never known existed happy to be pressed down by the water and surrounded by the calm still waters of the deep. Already she had been down here for a week and swimming was easier. She also felt more sensitive to any movements in the water without the use of her eyes. Her initial fear of the dark water was also fading. All she needed to do was figure out this hunting business and she would be quite set to stay down here. The only problem was that treasure hunting was pretty much a no go. If she couldn’t see it (or even guess where the seabed was) she couldn’t collect it, let alone admire it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So no. Staying down here indefinitely was definitely a no go. She’d have to go up, if only for her own sanity. She didn’t want to be like the fish of the reef, where their only concerns seemed to be swimming, eating, fighting and mating. It seemed pretty boring, and she also liked to meet all the different people who modeled her finds for her. And cooked food! That was impossible under the water. No sir, no fire down here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then… there it was again! Another Glowing Fish from Hell! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright then. Well, it was still a fish. And at least this time, she knew what it was. Sharp teeth with a glowing gem thing on an antenna. But still a fish. And if she came at it right, it would probably make a nice meal. The question was how to get it without getting her hand munched again. Kiki was the predator here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Glowing Fish from Hell. It was going to be prey today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swam below the fish and above it, the light bobbing all the while, until it disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swam up again and the light came back. Down a bit and the light disappeared. Up again. Down again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was its body blocking the light?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a grin stretch across her face. Alright Glowing Fish, today was your unlucky day. She swam until the light disappeared, then swam at the fish, arms out, claws at the ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her claws pierced into the fish as it struggled, but with its teeth safely pointed away from her, the fight was done. No injuries this time, and no awful struggling racket to bring up the Demon from the Deep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crunched into her catch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh. It was all bone. Not the meatiest thing to eat for sure. She ate it anyways, spitting fine bones out. The meat was also not the best, what little there was. Glowing Fish was not going to be a staple down here, she’d need to find something else.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt movement in the water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell? She’s been careful this time! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And something descended on her meal trying to fight it from her fingers! No! This was hers! She swatted at the creature trying to stab it with her claws, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get your own! This is mine!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She brought her meal to her face and snapped at it trying to get as much as possible into her belly, but whatever wanted the Glowing Fish also had sharp teeth, and it nipped at her fingers and her meal in turns trying to get its fill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swiped at the water, trying to catch the little bugger only to get bloody fingers for her trouble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck off!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A lucky swipe and she managed to spear it with a claw and then promptly ate it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking hell.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The little fish had been small and barely a mouthful, but it hadn’t been as boney as her first catch. She flared the scales on her tail and stripped her first meal of as much meat as she could before letting go of the carcass to float. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down here it was by turns, boring as hell, and adrenaline filled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slathered her fingers with more poultice to stop the bleeding from the little cuts that damn fish had left.  She took a moment to calm herself. Should she go further down? What was her limit?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water down here was so different. The water down here was saltier, probably as a result of less oxygen being mixed in. The surface had waves and currents, but down here, it was still. There were barely any currents for her to ride and swim in, but it also made picking up movements, like from that small fish, easier. The pressure of the water too was also immense. She felt like her body was being pressed all the time. She was glad her gills were on her ribs and that she didn’t breathe like her mother. If she filtered the oxygen with lungs like her mother, then they probably would have exploded at this depth. Her gills worked over time, but she was getting used to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another 20m… Another 50m… 10m more… and... sand! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sand and sharp rocks, like little blades on the ocean floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt around carefully, lightly touching her hands to the ground not sure what she was looking for, but for the first time in weeks she was doing something different and new. She could feel her hand stirring up the sand as she felt around at the bottom of the ocean, sometimes dipping lower with the landscape, sometimes rising, but always touching the seabed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned wildly, having that same feeling she got when she found treasure. She wanted to share this with someone! Wouldn’t it be incredible to have someone down here with her also exploring?! Maybe she would find something down here after all? There had to be treasure down here right? She flared her scales in delight and a flash of soft purple light briefly appeared before fading behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soft purple light behind her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whipped around and stayed perfectly still, waiting for something else to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited and waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She twisted around and clutched at the ground again. What had that been?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began moving again, using more care this time, still trying to feel for any movement. She didn’t want to become Glowing Fish food. But the longer she moved about, and the longer she didn’t feel anything, the more convinced she became that she had imagined the whole thing. And so she lost herself in the seabed once more, feeling like a small child once again swimming around in her and mother’s reef. Looking for things to show off to her mother and other animals she could potentially chase and eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She combed the bottom finding what she could only assume to be loose rocks and sand, before she touched something smooth and round. It fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, and the mystery of not knowing whether it was just a rock or something more interesting almost sent her dashing to the surface to find out. She flipped around in the water touching her find, trying to feel if it was something more impressive than a rock. Her scales flared in excitement for the second time that day, and the soft purple glow lit up the ocean floor briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki froze again. Still in the water, barely moving her gills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully ran a hand down her tail, feeling her hard scales all the way down to her caudal fin. There was nothing on her, it was just her same old tail…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flared her scales on purpose, and the soft purple glow came back, little lights on the tips of each of her extended scales lighting up her surroundings, light reflecting off her shiny grey scales, amplifying it. First: She was just holding a rock. Disappointing. She tossed it no longer interested. Second: She was a Glowing Fish! No wonder her teeth were so sharp! It all made sense! She was like all the sharp teeth fish down here! Third: The seabed was now visible, and looking for treasure down here just got 1000x easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to find all the things now!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She combed over the seabed with more purpose, using her tail as the best flashlight in the world. It might not have been the brightest source of light, but her eyes were sensitive and she could see the ground well enough. She gently moved rocks and dug in the sand, seeing for the first time just how strange the landscape down in the Abyss was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some rocks protruded above her, extending high up towards the surface, and while there was a layer of sand on almost everything, it was thin and it was mostly rock down here. Sharp rocks and strange bulbous rocks. No plants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, there were some mollusks. Which Kiki quickly cracked open and gobbled down. They were much bigger than the ones she regularly found in shallower waters, but tasted mostly the same. The bright side was that because they were much bigger, she only had to eat a few before she was full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remained dedicated to her task of looking for anything interesting, digging and moving objects for a long time. Her excitement distracting her from everything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why, the long black fish with a mouth that opened wider than its body got the drop on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One moment she was moving rocks, the next, she was half in some creatures mouth, fighting not to become its lunch. She struggled and flailed, most of her tail in the animals mouth, her scales, normally so strong when laying flat, breaking off like delicate jewels as she tried to make herself as streamlined as possible and get rid of the light she was creating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light went out, but it wasn’t without sacrifice. She knew her tail was a mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the creature still had her and was holding tight, no matter how much she scraped at its face with her claws. It gave her a hard shake and she screamed feeling more scales come loose. Her hands seeming to ineffectively smack into the creature looking for purchase as her body smacked into the sharp rocks littered all over the seabed. She felt her arm catch on the rocks and her hand was forcefully pulled from where it was trying to dig into the animal that had her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snarled and hissed at it. No! She wasn’t dying today! No!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed one of the rocks on the bottom and brought it up with a swing of her arm. Contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature seemed to whine and swung its head a bit before its jaw went slack and her tail was freed. She grabbed the fish and swam up. She couldn’t see it, but she knew her tail was a horrible bloody mess behind her. Up, up, up, she went, and saw her first glimpse of proper sunlight in what felt life forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused and looked at the creature she had brought up with her. It was black and long, and now that it wasn’t biting her, it’s mouth was almost completely camouflage into its body making it hard to tell that this had been the animal that had almost ended her. Length wise, it was the same size as her, but it was also much skinnier. Kiki couldn’t believe that it had even tried to eat her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What were you thinking? I’m much too big for you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, even though she was bigger, it had almost won. And now looking at her tail, it may still have won. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of her scales were barely hanging on to her tail, and others were completely gone. Thankfully her caudal fin still seemed to be in almost perfect condition, seeming to have avoided all the teeth when she had first been grabbed. And her arm that had caught on the rocks was an absolute mess. Nothing seemed to be broken, but there was bloody gashes all over leaking into the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, you’ve rested long enough. It’s time to get a move on. Up Kiki, let’s go.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She flicked her tail and started towards the surface, shoving the black eel like fish into her bag to poke over later. First she needed more light to assess the damage and then try to fix up what she could. She was going to have to find somewhere shallow to hibernate for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was high enough, she used the rest of the clay and seaweed mix on the worst of her wounds before heading out again. It would do no good to stay in one place, the only way was to move forward. She kicked her tail into gear and headed out as quickly as she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to find some place to kick back and take it easy for a while. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Schools, Shoals, and Pods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm really kicking myself because I though I had already posted this chapter, and it has been done literally since the last chapter was uploaded. Hope you all enjoy and have a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Lets bring in 2021 with social distanced fun! Woot Woot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Schools, Shoals, and Pods: A </em> <em> school </em> <em> of fish, is a group of fish of the same species that swim together in synchronicity. A </em> <em> shoal </em> <em> can be a mix of aquatic species swimming together in a loose cluster, while </em> <em> pods </em> <em> are groups of marine mammals that swim together.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Swimming with a wrecked tail was hard, and brought on flashbacks of her time crossing the open ocean pulling her mother along in desperation hoping to find any safe place to rest. She also felt horrible, sick and weak. But even if she hadn’t felt so awful, she was sure that anyone looking at her would be able to tell she was bad off. Her arm and tail were puffy and swollen, and her once grey tail that Kiki had never really found pretty, had somehow gotten uglier. The grey even more lackluster than it had ever been before.  </p><p>She also found herself tiring quickly, floating in the ocean for long periods of time letting the waves move her along. And even if she knew that this wasn’t a good sign, she still couldn’t make herself keep moving past a certain point. A point that was getting quicker to reach every time she stopped to rest and then started up again. </p><p>Every time she stopped, all she could see was a buttery tail and cloudy eyes.</p><p>She forced her tail to move, she wasn’t stopping here. Not out in the open ocean. If she had to die then she wanted to be in a reef at the very least. It probably didn’t matter where her final resting place ended up, she’d be dead either way, but the idea of dying and returning to the ocean in a reef brought her a peace that dying out in the middle of nowhere did not. </p><p>So she forced herself to swim, even if she had no idea where she was going and barely had the presence of mind to try and find a current that could carry her somewhere else. </p><p>Kiki had seen fire once. When she was on a ship getting the sailors to model her treasure. It had been in a metal barrel that had sat on a strange plate. The men had been warming their hands by it and cooking small fish over the flames. It had been a wonderful night, she had snacked on fish until she felt like she was going to be sick, and watched the fire flicker under the moon. She had even at one point gotten confident enough to approach the flames and hold her hands close. The fire had been so, so hot…</p><p>Her whole body felt hot now. Like she was the flame. </p><p>She had stopped swimming at some point. Floating face down in the water, utterly limp. Her arms dangling. Kiki couldn’t even find the energy to roll onto her back so she could look up at the sky, her gaze fixed downwards towards the Abyss that was surely going to take her back. Angry she had left for the surface. That she could see both worlds and that it could only exist in the dark. </p><p>She wheezed. This was probably it. 12 years old and already her life was done. But she’d get to be back with Mama, and they could play together again. Mama’s tail was probably all fixed up now too, they’d be able to race properly now. Kiki hoped that when she returned to the ocean, the ocean saw fit to give her a good tail again. </p><p>Her ears picked up the sound of something splashing. </p><p>Maybe she was about to be eaten?</p><p><em> “Hey! Hey! You still alive?!” </em> It wasn’t Mama’s voice, but it was a voice beneath the waves. She drew all her strength into her neck and forced herself to look. <em> Yellow? </em>Maybe it was Mama…</p><p><em> “HEY!” </em> Mama had never been so loud though. <em> “Looks like you’re still kicking yet!” </em></p><p>Yeah, Kiki was still kicking. Just slower than usual. Hands were on her now, webbed yellow hands. Grabbing her under arms and towing her in the waves. <em> “You will be alright. We have some good doctors on board, they will get you fighting fit again. What is your name?” </em></p><p><em> Kiki, </em> she thought. <em> My name is Kiki, </em>but no matter how hard she tried, the words wouldn’t come out. </p><p>The man continued on as if she had spoken, <em> “I know a lot of kids your age, you all seem to heal so fast. I’m sure you will be up and moving before you know it. Won’t take long at all before you will be tearing up the seas again.” </em>His hands were gentle as they pulled her long, keeping clear of her swollen arm and not tugging on anything. “She is still alive! I am going to need a hammock or something to get her up!” Words above water now… her head was above the water now, tipped back on a shoulder. She could see the sky. She groaned, she had never felt so miserable in her life. “You will be okay kid, just got roughed up a bit. Ocean is not a nice place to be alone in.” Kiki wanted to argue with him, she’d been alone for 2 years just fine, but even she could see the irony in arguing that she was fine by herself when she was in such a sorry state. </p><p>He was wrapping something under her now, letting go of her and positioning her to rest on something soft. “Pull her up!” And then Kiki was floating in the air like those gulls that flew everywhere. Up and up and up…</p><p>More hands were grabbing her now, pulling her onto a hard surface, while hands fluttered over her. She blinked and the yellow guy was back looking down at her, “You will be okay kid. You look like a fighter.” Kiki closed her eyes and all she could see was the Abyss. </p><p>*      *      *      *      *</p><p>Hack had seen a lot of things out on the ocean. Probably more than the average Fishman. The revolutionary lifestyle led to more adventures than the average person was inclined to have, but coming across a half dead child of the sea in the middle of the South Blue was certainly a new one to add to the list. </p><p>He had first thought the look out was pulling some sort of misguided prank when he had started yelling about a mermaid in the water, and was about to go tell the kid off for not taking his duties seriously when Hack had also seen the shape in the water. Grey, unmoving. </p><p>Revolutionaries dealt with all sorts of horrible realities everyday. Death was nothing new to any of them. But if there was a mermaid out in the South Blue, then Hack needed to investigate. He had heard nothing of any Fishmen or Mermaids being kept in the South Blue, but if she was an escaped slave then the revolutionaries would want to know. Their contacts on Fishmen Island would want to know. </p><p>So Hack jumped into the water, calling all the while, despite knowing that he was looking at a corpse, no mermaid was ever that grey or pale, when she moved her head. At first he had thought that it had been the waves moving her, but her mouth seemed to move… <em> Mama… </em>and Hack knew that she lived. </p><p>Her body had been hot to the touch, always a bad sign whether someone belonged to the land or the sea, and a little stiff, but she was still alive. Getting her out of the water was also a process. Normally he’d just jump up with her, but he wouldn’t be able to get a proper grip without pulling on either her damaged arm or tail. A hammock fell over the side and Hack quickly loaded the child onto it, before leaping from the water and back onto the deck, the child quickly following behind him, pulled up by steady hands. And now out of the water Hack frowned. </p><p>She was mangled. But not by the hands of man. Something had tried to make a snack of this kid. Torn off a good section of the scales on her tail, ripped her arm up real good. </p><p>There were signs of first aid, a thick clay mixture Hack could remember from his childhood before it had been replaced by more efficient and commercialized products. But not everything had been treated, and even the areas that had been covered had suffered. </p><p>She didn’t have much on her. A necklace, with a heart shaped gem, and a bag made of seaweed (also a relic of his childhood, no one carried such things any more. Not only was it unfashionable, but also a sign of being <em> lesser </em> than the people of the land, like using the materials available to one’s self made you <em> lesser. </em>). Kid didn’t even have a shirt. </p><p>He gently took her bag while the doctors looked her over, one already shaking his head. The kids' prospects weren’t good. But Hack had known that even as he had told her otherwise. Sometimes it was the only comfort he could give. Letting someone know that’d they’d be alright just so they could relax and pass more peacefully. And even though sometimes he doubted if it was a mercy to let someone fall asleep thinking that they would wake, he hated to see people struggle and panic in their final moments. Children especially. They deserved comfort in their final moments. Hack firmly believed that no child should leave the world panicking and scared. He looked away from her and turned his attention to her bag. His only clue.</p><p>The bag was simple, but had been made with skill. There were no holes in it to let its contents drift away and the seashell latch at the top closed tightly. Hack opened the bag, and peered inside. “What is <em> that? </em>” He tipped the bag over and a black creature fell out along with a silver ring and a couple odd looking coins. One of the nearby men jumping away from the black animal on the deck with a shout. </p><p>“What on earth is that!?” Another one of the other sailors cried, leaning away in fear. </p><p>And Hack understood. He had never seen something like that before. Smooth and slick like a snake, body long and thin. Frilled features running along its back and belly. He reached forward and picked the thing up, and its mouth fell open. Hack dropped it in shock. The hinge for its jaw had been half way down its body. The mouth was enormous! “I have never seen anything like it.” Hack said. What a strange thing to carry in a bag! It had obviously died sometime ago, the holes in its head a telling sign, but why would someone carry such a fearsome thing in their purse!</p><p>“We’re going to have to bring her to the infirmary. She’s too badly injured to treat on deck.” Doctor Shoe said, “Hack, do you think you can carry her down?” Hack quickly gathered the coins and the ring back into the bag leaving the strange black fish on the deck for one of their researchers to gather, and picked the kid up into his arms to bring below deck. </p><p>He placed her on one of the medical beds and stepped back while the medical professionals descended. One doctor pulling back one of the kid's eyelids, making an alarmed sound as he did. Hack leaned over to look as well and almost recoiled in shock. Kid’s eyes were solid black. He had thought he had just been seeing things when he had first grabbed her, but her eyes were a solid pitch black. And he had never seen teeth or claws like that on a mermaid. Claws and fangs seemed to only appear on certain shark breeds of mermaids and fishmen. Maybe she was some sort of strange crossbreed between a Fishman and a Mermaid. But even then… that didn’t sound quite right…</p><p>It was on the tip of his tongue. He looked at her grey scales, the gills on her ribs… Something… Something was niggling at the back of his head. What was it? Had someone asked him to find a missing kid of her description? He didn’t think so, he usually remembered those instances even if the chances were slim…</p><p>Clay was being washed off her tail revealing some deep punctures and antibiotics were being administered. Her chances weren’t good, but a good doctor never gave up their patient without a fight, and all the doctors on this vessel were good. So Hack sat down in the corner and waited. Closed his eyes and settled in to meditate. </p><p>Meditation that barely seemed to have started before the doctors and nurses started yelling in shock causing Hack to leap to his feet. <em> What on Earth?... </em></p><p>The little girl was still on the bed. Still not moving. But her tail was gone. Pale human legs stretched out on the bed, in just as bad shape as her tail had been. The scales that had freckled her body were also gone, only slightly darker patches of skin remained to mark their existence. Claws gone.</p><p>And a childhood of stories and myths came back to him in an instant. </p><p>Hack was willing to bet her eyes would look more human too. </p><p>An actual living Siren. </p><p>Someone had broken the most taboo of Fishman Island laws: A mermaid had had a child with a human male. </p><p>Even then a Siren wasn’t a common outcome. Something like 1/10000 he remembered reading in some old journal long after he had left the island to join the revolutionaries. But he remembered the stories of his childhood, sitting before his grandmother, listening to her weave the stories of his peoples’ history. He could remember asking her about sirens after a game of Octopus Hunt (where the goal of the game was to find the rarest, or trickiest sea creature and bring it back to base) and one of his friends swore he was going to find a Siren. He remembered his own grandmother scowling, <em> “His parents must be telling him fairy tales again. That boy has always been so gullible. Sirens are not real.  Don’t let the other kids go filling your head with all that nonsense. Sirens are myths made to scare Mermaids away from having relations with Land Walkers. It’s a nice story to scare young children with that is all. As the humans say, a campfire story. Don’t worry about it Hack. They are not real.”  </em></p><p>Not real indeed.</p><p>The kid's chest rose and fell, as lungs he had previously not known existed got to work. </p><p>A living breathing Siren. In the <em> South Blue </em>of all places! Dragon would need to hear about this. And if they were lucky, Hack would be able to convince the little Siren to join the cause. Someone who could lure people overboard with just their voice, that would be an unbelievable asset if the stories were true. </p><p>The doctors scrambled to continue treating the kid and Hack sat back down. Nothing could be done until the kid either lived or died. And nothing could be done before she opened her eyes and talked to him. But he wouldn’t be leaving this room until he figured out if she was a threat or not. The stories about Sirens certainly hadn’t painted them with a good brush. </p><p>Voracious eaters of men and fishmen alike. Violent and cunning hunters. Living alone out in the Darkest and cruelest seas. And while Hack didn’t believe that all the stories could possibly be true, it was true that all stories had a kernel of truth. So Hack would stay until he knew more about her and more about the situation. </p><p>Kid was just lucky that it was a revolutionary ship that had picked her up. Everyone on board had a vested interest in staying away from marines and not giving them information.  So Hack closed his eyes and went back to meditating. Only thing left to do was wait. </p><p>In the end, it had been a blessing that the kid had turned into a more human form as that had given the doctors the edge they needed to keep her alive. While all of them had basic training in fishmen and mermaid biology, none were practiced in it. Kid was also lucky that this vessel was on a liberation mission, prepared and stocked up to deal with an influx of injured people. So the little girl kept breathing, and the ship kept sailing towards its destination.</p><p>When she woke up a week later, she was no longer the only patient, and was half lost in the crowd of 100’s of other people that had come aboard after fleeing their little island scheduled to be purged by a greedy noble looking to expand their list of vacation homes. But even if Hack hadn’t been keeping a close eye on the situation, he probably still would have noticed her waking up. </p><p>Because she screamed her little head off. </p><p>Apparently, she had never had legs before and this was an entirely new experience for her. </p><p>She had also never seen a Fishman before and was completely blown away by Hack’s existence.</p><p>“My name is Hack. I am a revolutionary. We rescued you from the water, looked like you had been in some sort of fight with a shark.”</p><p>“A shark? No… I don’t know what it was. It was long and black with a big mouth! It tried to eat me with one big bite, but I guess it bit off more than it could chew!” The kid smiled up at him after the initial freak out over having legs and the existence of fishmen was over. </p><p>“You mean that black thing you were carrying in your bag was the animal that almost ate you?! Why would you carry such a thing around?!” And kids were all the same weren’t they! Getting into messes and collecting strange things!</p><p>“Well, I wanted to know more about it if I didn’t die!” Smiling big and laughing as if she hadn’t almost carried her murderer around in her purse. </p><p>“I have never seen the like.” Hack had to admit. Because he hadn’t. Such a strange looking thing, to think that it had tried to eat the kid in front of him despite how big she was. To think it had almost won. </p><p>She frowned, “I was afraid of that. I think it likes deep water. It attacked me when I was hunting around for some treasure at the bottom…” She ran her hands over her knees, bending her legs and frowning at them with concentration. </p><p>“Bottom? In a reef? Why would you head out into the open ocean?” Hack frowned sitting down. The ocean was a strange place and Hack would be the first to admit that not even he knew of all the mysteries that it contained. </p><p>“Oh, no. The Bottom of the Dark Sea! You know? There’s some really strange things down there! There was even this Glowing Fish with sharp teeth that bit my hand, and there was definitely something really big down there, but I managed to stay away from it!” She grinned, “It was a lot of fun until that guy with the big mouth tried to eat me!”</p><p>Hack choked, “The<em> Dark Sea </em>?! You were down at the bottom of the ocean?!” He had thought it was impossible for anything to be so far down, the water pressure alone! </p><p>“Yes? I felt like I had to go down. It’s very quiet and the water felt like an embrace, and it's so still down there. It made it easy to feel other things swimming around, that eel only got the drop on me because I was digging in the seabed looking for anything interesting.” Hack was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head any moment. She had been at the very bottom?! “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Do you have any idea of what you did?!” He yelled. The bottom of the ocean! Kids her age shouldn’t even be wandering around unsupervised! And here this one was, at the bottom of the ocean! By herself!</p><p>Her brows furrowed, confused, “I just swam down. That’s all.”</p><p>Hack sighed. This kid needed someone looking out for her. No one was meant to swim alone after all. It’s why Hack was a part of the revolutionaries, and why whales swam in pods. Everyone needed someone to help them out of trouble. And this kid? Hack could just tell that she was going to be all sorts of trouble. “Kid, what is your name?”</p><p>“Oh! I’m Kiki! Mama said the Orca’s named me!” She smiled as wide and bright as any D. </p><p>Lot’s of trouble indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter should be out sometime in January, it is mostly done, but I'll be real, it turned into a monster of a chapter for me.</p><p>Also, you may have noticed that this is a part of a series now! I'll be posting little extras as they crop up in Rivers and Valleys!</p><p>Thanks for checking out my fic and I look forward to posting the next chapter!</p><p>Also, this fic is purely self indulgent, so I'm glad other people are joining me on my wild ride &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seagrass Meadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Seagrass Meadows: Seagrasses are aquatic plants found on every continent except Antarctica. They are also the only flowering plants living in the seas. Many fish species use seagrass meadows as nursery areas to grow and mature.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Kiki to decide that legs, legs were <em> very </em>weird. They moved nothing like her tail, and each one moved. Independently. What in the Great Blues.  </p><p>And they just kind of laid there. All stiff. There was no flexibility in legs. Her feet could move a bit, but when she pushed on them, they could only bend a little before they started to hurt. And her knees! She had seen people walking, but experiencing was so much different than observing! Her knees could only fold one way! She could pull them up so her feet lay flat on the bed, but if she tried to bend her knees in the other direction her legs only went flat on the bed. What was she even supposed to do with these stiff things? </p><p>Kiki glanced around and started to examine all the other people laid out on beds just like her. Hack had left her shortly after asking her all sorts of questions about the Dark Sea muttering about finding her something to eat, but he hadn’t really told her what was going on. He had mentioned that he was a revolutionary (but didn’t he also say he was a Fishman?) and that they had pulled her from the water, and while that answered some questions, it didn’t answer why she currently had legs (had she had them when she was pulled from the water? Had it happened later?), where they were taking her (Hack had told her to stay in the bed, but had provided no further information about Kiki’s location), and who all these other people were (were they also Sirens?). So Kiki watched the other people. </p><p>They mostly sat quietly in their beds. Some were crying. Some were sleeping. She saw a couple families curled up together in a single bed, barely fitting, cuddling each other like Mama used to cuddle Kiki. But even though watching them was only slightly more interesting than poking at her new legs, it didn’t really give Kiki anymore information about what was going on. No one was really talking, and when she met the eyes of some of the people she got no additional information. </p><p>Which was another thing that was scaring her. She hadn’t been able to <em> read </em> Hack, but she also wasn’t able to read anyone else in this room. She had looked into Hack’s eyes and had seen no desires or wishes. She couldn’t sing to anyone. And when she had tried humming a few notes after Hack had left, the notes that left her throat had been dull and hadn’t echoed the right way. </p><p>She stretched her legs out again and flexed her fingers. Everything felt weak. When she was in the water, she felt unstoppable. She cut through the water like a knife. A weapon carving through the waves. She had claws and fangs, heavy duty scales, her voice. Here on land… was this how humans felt all the time? No wonder some of the sailors freaked when they saw her. She’d be scared too if she felt so flimsy all the time!</p><p>Well, tail or not. Kiki lived for the adventure. Having legs was just another opportunity to treasure hunt. And well… Kiki didn’t really want to be below deck. There was nowhere for her to escape to. She was penned into a wooden cage. Once, sailors had tried to force her below deck and she had fought her way to the ocean. Kiki had been unconscious this time so she hadn’t been able to fight, but the memory of that instance was strong. </p><p>She grabbed the edge of the bed and carefully dropped her body onto the floor before she started to pull herself forward with her hands as if she still had her tail. She’d seen Hack go out the door, she just had to get over there, and then there would be more things to see and do. Possible stairs and an exit to be found. </p><p>She pulled with her arms and people stared over the side of their beds at her with wide eyes. “Honey, are you okay? I can call a doctor?” One woman said, one eye wide and already half off her bed. </p><p>“I’m okay! I just want to see what’s out there!” Kiki grinned and continued to move. </p><p>“Oh, baby, it’s just the ship. The island is far away now.” The woman said, getting out of her bed. She had a bandage wrapping around a portion of her face, covering one of her eyes, but her face was kind, if a bit scratched up. </p><p>“Island? I was near an island?” Kiki halted her movements, leaning forward on her arms with her legs splayed behind her. It was harder to move without her tail to help propel her. </p><p>“Sandy Trees Island?” The woman asked, sitting down in front of Kiki, hands and face gentle. </p><p>“I wasn’t on an island. I was in the water.” Kiki said. This was confusing. Was this some sort of strange cruise ship? All these people came from the same island?</p><p>“The little girl was already in here when I came in Junko. They must have picked her up from a shipwreck. I heard the doctors talking about how she must have fought off a shark or something.” A nearby man said. </p><p>“A shipwreck! Oh my!” The woman, Junko exclaimed. </p><p>“A shipwreck?” Kiki parroted looking around, now everyone was staring at them. “No, I haven’t seen one recently.” Last she had seen a shipwreck was a couple weeks ago and it hadn’t even had anything nice hidden in it to take. </p><p>Junko stared at Kiki. Her lips turned down. “You weren’t shipwrecked? Why were you in the water?”</p><p>“I was swimming.” Why else would she be in the water?</p><p>“Swimming?” Junko blinked her single eye and started looking towards the other people in the room. </p><p>“Yes? Can’t you swim? I was swimming, trying to find a reef. Something had tried to eat me, and it messed up my tail.” Kiki explained. </p><p>“Your tail?... You mean your legs? So a shark did try to eat you?” Junko asked, looking at Kiki’s legs. </p><p>Kiki looked back at them too. “Oh, I guess my legs now.” Her tail was gone and her legs were all wrapped up in white bandages like Junko’s face. Her one arm was completely covered too. She was also wearing a weird white dress. Kiki didn’t know if she liked it. She had never worn clothes before. At least she still had her necklace. “But it wasn’t a shark. It was this weird black eel thing.”</p><p>“An eel?” Junko frowned. </p><p>“Yeah! Or a strange long fish! I don’t really know… I was keeping it in my bag, but I don’t know where it ended up.” Which was a real shame. She’d had a really pretty ring in there that she had been dying to put on someone… Which, now that she thought about it… Junko had the right colouring…</p><p>“Kiki! Why are you on the floor!” Ah, Hack was back. He swooped over and reached for Kiki. </p><p>She threw herself to the side and hissed, it didn’t sound quite right, but it did make Hack stop. No one was allowed to pick her up! It was bad enough she was already under the deck! She dug her fingers into the wood that made up the floor, and hissed again in frustration when her stupid dull fingers didn’t dig in the right way. How was she supposed to launch herself at Hack without any sort of traction?! </p><p>“Okay.” Hack was very, very still. Hands up, palms forward, kneeling on the ground. “I was just going to put you back in your bed.” He said before turning his head slightly towards Junko, “A place you should currently be yourself.”</p><p>Junko, lips pursed, nodded and went back to her bed quickly. </p><p>“Kiki.” Kiki locked her eyes back on Hack. If she had to go back to the bed, she would. But she’d do it herself. She kept her eyes on Hack though. She didn’t trust him. </p><p>He stepped back, slowly. </p><p>Kiki continued to watch him, eyes tracking his movements. If he attacked, she didn’t know what she would do, but she’d do something. But all he continued to do was move away from her. Hands always up, movements always slow. When he stopped, he stayed quiet and still. </p><p>Kiki started to pull herself back to the bed. If Hack was going to play nice, then so would Kiki. </p><p>But when she got to her bed, she couldn’t get back up. There was nothing but the soft mattress to grab onto, and the dumb legs wouldn’t bend right to help give her some height to work with. She snarled. This was stupid! This whole situation was stupid! Why did she have to go down into the Abyss!? She should have stayed well away! Her mom had been right! It was always those damn eels! </p><p>“Kiki?” Hack had moved nearer to her, but was still giving her space. “How about I move the mattress to the floor? Would that be better?” Kiki stopped and locked her eyes back on Hack. He was still moving slow, staying low, hands out. And he was right. Kiki couldn’t get back up to the bed without help, and unless she let Hack lift her up there, it wouldn’t be happening. The mattress would have to come down. She nodded. </p><p>Hack approached, moved the bed to the side a bit, and pulled the mattress down, before he walked back towards the door. Kiki left him to it. Whatever. She climbed back onto the bed and flopped down onto her stomach, her legs half off the mattress. She wanted her tail back. These legs weren’t good for anything. </p><p>Hack came back, sat down on the ground and pushed a plate of mixed fish over to Kiki. There was raw fish, cooked fish, some fish on top of rice, and even a cooked crab claw. Kiki pushed herself up again, but she couldn’t sit up right, her legs just wouldn’t fold back right, stuck straight behind her at her hips. </p><p>“If you roll over, you will be more comfortable.” Hack suggested.</p><p>Kiki hissed again in frustration. But she had to admit, Hack had legs, he probably knew how the things worked. She flopped over and sat up. Hack was right, it was easier this way. And she could look at her weird toes this way too. Hack placed the food onto Kiki’s lap. She was hungry. </p><p>She tore into the food. It was delicious. She crunched through the crab claw, making the whole thing disappear in a matter of seconds. Plate clean she glanced back up at Hack. He was still sitting on the floor, body relaxed. Patient. </p><p>“What happened to my tail?” Kiki asked. If she just had her old tail back, she’d feel so much more comfortable. </p><p>“I am sorry Kiki. But I do not know. It disappeared when the Doctors were working on it.” The doctors? “Kiki… We need to talk. We can’t keep you in the main infirmary. We would have had you in a different room to begin with, but the doctors needed to keep an eye on you. You almost didn’t make it.” Kiki looked up at Hack. Even sitting, he was a giant. “For now, I need you to stay here. On your bed. We are already setting up a new space for you. We can talk there.” Talk there? What was wrong with here? Kiki had never been anywhere but the main deck of a ship. And if she was going to be below the top deck, she wanted to be around other people. “Kiki, do you understand? I know things are confusing right now, but we want to help you.” </p><p>“I don’t understand.” And she didn’t. They had saved her life, but she couldn’t stay in the room with other sick people? Why? “Why do you need to move me? Why can’t we talk here?”</p><p>“Kiki…” Hack sighed and lowered his voice further, and had he been talking quiet the whole time? “Kiki, do you know what you are?” </p><p>“Of course.” Kiki answered. She knew what she was. Everyone just assumed she was a strange mermaid though. Hack probably did too. </p><p>“Then you should know why we can not talk here. These people needed help, so we helped them. But that does not mean that we trust them. Your secret needs to stay a secret.” Hack whispered. </p><p>“...Then you… Know what I am?” Did Hack think she was just some freaky mermaid? Or did he know?</p><p>“I know Kiki. I have never seen one of your kind before. But I know.” Hack answered. And Kiki believed him. His face was far too serious to just think that Kiki was a mermaid. Hack looked serious, but also a little scared. Scared of Kiki? Scared for Kiki? Both?</p><p>Kiki nodded. She understood. If Hack knew she was a siren, he likely didn’t want her around all these vulnerable sick people. Also, despite her posturing before, Kiki knew she really didn’t have that much of a choice in the matter. Hack could move her if he wished, he didn’t need Kiki’s permission to remove her from the room. Going along with what he wanted was likely the best option for the moment. As long as she cooperated, he hopefully wouldn’t hurt her, and when she figured out these stupid legs she could figure out an escape plan. And maybe, Hack was really just trying to help her. He was a Fishman. He was her Mother’s people. Kiki could admit that not everyone had a nefarious purpose, some people were genuinely nice, though they seemed few and far between. Either way, she couldn’t do anything the way she was now. She had to listen to Hack. He was her best chance at the moment. </p><p>“So you will stay here?” Kiki nodded. “Good. I need to go settle some things, but I will be back soon. Then we will talk.” Hack grabbed her empty plate and was gone. Kiki flopped back and closed her eyes. She’d wait right here. She had no other choice. </p><p>Somehow, in the time it had taken Hack to do whatever it was that he needed to do, Kiki had fallen asleep. When she blinked her eyes open again, the room was dark. Everything was quiet. But Hack had come back and was sitting on the floor beside her, eyes closed. </p><p>Kiki slowly pushed herself up and Hack opened his eyes. “Are you ready to move?” He whispered. </p><p>Kiki nodded. She was honestly just surprised that she hadn’t just woken up in a new location. </p><p>“Follow me then.” Hack whispered.  </p><p>Kiki pulled herself from the bed and along the floor as quietly as she could following Hack towards the door. Once she was through, Hack closed the door behind her and continued slowly down a hallway towards a set of stairs. By the time Kiki had pulled herself to the base of the stairs she was gasping. Her injured arm throbbed, reminding her that it had been torn open on some rocks not that long ago. She looked at the stairs. She didn’t know how she was going to get up by herself. </p><p>“Kiki?” Hack had paused on the stairs and was looking down at her. “Kiki, can I help you?”</p><p>Kiki wheezed, before trying to pull herself up the stairs with Hack’s eyes on her. She could do this. </p><p>She made it up two stairs before her injured arm gave out and she smacked her chin on the edge of a stair. “I’m sorry…” It was too hard. She sniffled and tried not to cry. “I don’t think I can make it up.” And if she couldn’t make it up, then she would never get off the ship. Tears started to flow as her breaths came in sharp gasps. </p><p>“Kiki, I know you do not want to be carried, but is there some way I can help you? This is a large ship, and we need to go to the other side.” Hack had come back down and was now sitting beside her. </p><p>She sucked in air, her body shaking with effort. She was honestly just surprised that Hack hadn’t just grabbed her and moved her. She couldn’t fight him, especially now when she was hurting so bad, body exhausted. She turned her head and locked eyes with him. “If… If I let you help me… would you put me down if I told you to?” She knew he could lie. But, he also hadn’t grabbed her, hadn’t tried to force her to do anything. </p><p>“On my honour, I would do so immediately.” Hack answered solemnly. </p><p>Kiki nodded. She had nothing to guarantee his words. But she couldn’t leave the ship right now even if she wanted to. She couldn’t work her new legs, and even if she ended up in the water, she would probably drown. An embarrassing end to a creature of the sea for certain. She took a deep breath, <em> Courage Kiki </em>, before she reached out an arm towards Hack, “Okay. You can help me.”</p><p>Hack watched her carefully for a moment, before he gently grabbed her arm, “I’m going to lift you now.” He paused, met her eyes, then lifted her gently into his arms and started up the stairs, walking much quicker than before. </p><p>One thing quickly became clear, the ship was far larger than Kiki had previously thought. Even one level up, Kiki was still under the deck with no idea how far away the sky actually was. The hallways were narrow, and there were many doors, and many more rooms than Kiki had suspected. This was by far the largest vessel Kiki had ever been on. Her only regret was that she hadn’t come across it on the sea floor herself so she could explore it at her leisure. </p><p>Hack took her through a long hallway and up another flight of stairs before they reached his destination. A door just like all the others. He opened it up, revealing a tiny space with a thin mattress on the floor and a small crate pushed into the corner of the room. The bed took up most of the space in the room despite not being very large itself, but it was obvious to Kiki that the crate had been added as a kind of table for her. There was even a pitcher full of water and a glass placed on top of it.</p><p>“This will be your room for the time being.” Hack said into the quiet, placing her gently onto the bed. “I am right next door. If you need anything, please call. Unfortunately, until your legs heal more, you will not be able to do much fighting, so please stay in your room and rest. The doctors say your wounds are already healing quite well, so I imagine that it will not take long before you are fighting fit again.” </p><p>Kiki nodded. It was small, and Kiki had never been so confined, but it also seemed like this was a temporary solution. She would probably be moved again when she could walk, and by then, Kiki planned on being gone. “Thank you.” She said as she patted the soft bed, it was thin, but warm. </p><p>Hack nodded and said, “I will come by in the morning with breakfast and we will talk then. For now rest so you can heal.” Then he turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind himself. </p><p>Kiki sighed and laid down. Already she missed the bigger room with its noises. But the bed was soft, and she was unnaturally tired for having slept so much already, so she took Hack’s advice and quickly fell back asleep. After all, staying awake right now wouldn’t change anything.</p><p>Morning came with Hack holding 2 large plates of seafood. It was perhaps the most awkward meal Kiki had ever partaken in. Sitting in stressed silence across from Hack while they both ate their breakfasts. And when they were done, they continued to sit in silence and stare at their empty plates. Kiki absently ran a finger over the plate and fiddled with a crab shell. </p><p>She wasn’t going to start this conversation. She didn’t know what Hack knew, and she was not going to be giving him any more information than what he absolutely needed to know. And Kiki was used to sitting in silence. She looked up at Hack’s contemplative face. He didn’t look angry, or scared. Just thoughtful.</p><p>“Kiki. I know you are a siren.” Hack finally said. Kiki nodded. If he knew, then there was no point in hiding it. “Do you know what that means?” He asked.</p><p>“What do you mean? I know I am a siren.” Kiki frowned.</p><p>“I meant, do you know what it means to be a siren? Do you know about the World Government?” Hack said, watching her carefully.</p><p>“I know that the World Government would have me killed if they knew about me.” Kiki answered. Her mother had been very clear about that. The World Government wouldn’t care if she was nice, or evil. They’d want her dead either way.</p><p>“That is true.” Hack rubbed his head briefly, “Kiki, do you know what a revolutionary is?”</p><p>“A Fishman?” She guessed. Hack was a Fishman, but he was also a revolutionary. </p><p>“No. A revolutionary seeks to upheave current order. My comrades and I seek to overthrow the World Government. Right now, we work to undermine their operations all over the world. This vessel is a rescue ship, sent to gather the people of Sandy Trees Island because a World Noble decided to create a vacation home on the island. She wanted it to be a private island retreat and there were plans in place to remove all the people of Sandy Trees and make slaves of them. We came across you, only by chance.” Hack explained. </p><p>Kiki nodded. That would explain all the people she had originally been rooming with. They certainly hadn’t looked like they were celebrating being on a cruise or were seasoned sailors. “There was a fight, wasn’t there? That’s why some of the people were injured?” She asked.</p><p>“We were delayed by a storm. It caused us to arrive only slightly before the slave ships, we were not able to evacuate everyone off the island in time to avoid all injuries.” Hack answered. “Kiki, do you know why I am telling you this?”</p><p>Kiki frowned, “No.” Because while it was interesting, she didn’t understand what it had to do with <em> her. </em></p><p>“I am telling you this because I want you to understand that we will not turn you over to the World Nobles. You are safe here for as long as you need to be here.” Hack answered, “The only thing that I ask is that you be honest with me. I cannot help you if I do not have all the necessary information.”</p><p>Kiki nodded, this made sense. It didn’t mean that Hack could be trusted however. “What do you need to know?”</p><p>“Are you a danger to the people aboard this vessel?” Hack asked, watching her carefully.</p><p>“No? Why would I be?” She couldn’t ever walk! How could she possibly be a danger to anyone?</p><p>Hack frowned, “I only know myths about sirens. I have never met one in all my days. Until I met you, I assumed Sirens were nothing but a bedtime story created to keep merfolk and humans apart. But one thing all the myths address is a siren's ability to sing people to their deaths, and their hunger.”</p><p>“If you are asking if those are true… well, they are… kinda…” Kiki messed with the empty crab shell again. She had never had to talk about this before, and she so rarely sang, she hardly even knew how it worked. And she liked to eat all sorts of things, but that didn’t mean she wanted to eat people. And since she had woken up, she had lost all ability to do anything. “Before I woke up here, I could sing people into the water, and I like to eat, but I like fish and crabs. And cooked food! I <em> love </em>eating cooked food! With spices and dripping sauces! Humans make the best stuff!” She enthused.</p><p>Hack blinked, “You eat human food often?”</p><p>“Oh, yes! I go on ships all the time and have sailors model my treasure, then we usually have a feast! I love it! We sing sea shanties and play games, once, I even played poker and won! We were betting food, so I got to eat the pot, which sounds strange, but the pot was actually just what the sailors called the prize!” Kiki grinned, it had been a very good day after all. The crew had been very friendly, and had even had a musician on board. </p><p>“You go on board ships!?” Hack’s eyes were wide.</p><p>“Yes? How else will I find people to model my treasure?” </p><p>“You can not go on human ships! What if someone reports you to a marine outpost!?”</p><p>“All the sailors think I’m a mermaid. They’ve never seen a real one before. And I have lots of fun. It’s boring swimming around by myself all the time.” And it was true. What had originally started as a need to have her treasure showcased had slowly evolved into also being a break from the silence of being alone in the ocean. Ships broke up the monotony of her life. It was boring to only always have just herself.</p><p>“Kiki, that’s very dangerous! Mermaids are also in danger from sailors! You could be captured and taken to be sold!” Hack exclaimed.</p><p>“I know…” She hadn’t been scolded like this since mother had passed away. </p><p>Hack took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Kid, do you understand the crazy things you are doing? I have barely known you for a week and most of that you spent unconscious, but the amount of trouble you seem to just barely dodge is unreal! I have never before heard of anyone swimming down to the Abyss, and then to also be regularly dining with sailors?! Kiki!”</p><p>“I <em> need </em> to though…” She was almost in tears, what else was she supposed to do?</p><p>“...You need to?” Hack repeated.</p><p>“I… I need to. Like a calling, the ocean calls me, it tells me to go down, and I can’t… I can’t ignore it. It’s like an itch under my scales, I can’t scratch it and it’s just there always. And it’s the same with treasure, I… it has to be used. I have a hard time sleeping, knowing that it is just <em> there </em> but it’s not <em> done </em>yet… I’m sorry…” She pushed the plate away and grabbed the blanket.</p><p>“...I will not profess to know everything about sirens, I will not even pretend that I know a little. But if you needed to go down, then you needed to go down. When the ocean talks, it is our duty as People of the Sea to answer. I also do not understand what you mean by treasure and models, but if you must continue to seek out humans… then I ask that you come back with me to the Revolutionary Headquarters. There will be plenty of humans there for you to interact with while you get used to your legs, and I can teach you how to defend yourself.” Hack sighed.</p><p>“...Why? You don’t have to help me. What do you get out of it?” Kiki asked. </p><p>“I will admit, that part of me hopes that once you understand our cause better, you would be inclined to join us. But if that is not possible, then at the very least, I feel it is my duty to help a young girl have her best shot at staying alive in this world.” Hack reached over and grabbed Kiki’s plate and stacked it on his own. “The world is cruel Kiki. Especially to those of us that are different, you will need to be strong to survive it, especially on your own.”</p><p>“Hack? If I want to leave, at any time, will you let me?” Because this, most of all, was the most important. </p><p>“On my honour Kiki, you may leave whenever you wish. No one will stop you.” And with that Hack left the room and left Kiki alone with her thoughts. </p><p>*      *      *      *      *</p><p>The following days were very boring on Kiki’s side of things. Hack had successfully confined Kiki to her room with the orders to sleep as much as possible so that she could heal quickly with the occasional break from the room to visit the toilets. Hack brought her meals like clockwork, staying to chat for the duration, but always leaving quickly once her plate was clean. </p><p>It was enough to make Kiki feel a little stir crazy.</p><p>She had never been in such a small space before, let alone for such a long time, and even if she was often alone in the water, at least she was moving on to her next destination. There was food to catch, treasure to find, and ships to board. Here it was just sleep, eat, talk with Hack. </p><p>And talking with Hack would be fine, except, Hack didn’t tell Kiki many stories. He was mostly interested in what <em> Kiki </em>did. What did she eat? Where did she swim? Did she have a territory? Who had she talked to? Where was her family? What were her plans for the future?</p><p>Things Kiki found mostly boring and simple. She ate what she could find, she swam where she wanted, she had never considered any one area her territory (unless her first reef counted), she talked to all the people on the ships she boarded (no, she did not remember anything about the people other than what treasure they had modelled), her family was dead (Maybe? She had never met her father), and she planned on finding more treasure in the future. </p><p>All in all, the conversations were pretty repetitive.</p><p>But after what felt like an eternity, (it had only been a week) a man in a white coat came in and declared Kiki fit to move about. </p><p>And thus, started walking lessons.</p><p>“You must bend your knees! Lock your joints! You are much too floppy!” Hack was enthusiastic with his instruction, but Kiki could admit in the privacy of her own head that it was a little lacking as she crashed to the floor for what felt like the 100th time. </p><p>She had managed to get her legs under her, but only if she used the wall or some sort of support to aid her in the endeavor. Hack was insistent that trying without the wall would lead to quicker results, but Kiki was loath to leave her safety spot. </p><p>Legs were so different from her tail. They were much less flexible for one, only bending in certain areas, and they were much harder. When she stood it felt like her bones were trying to push into her stomach, her whole body wanting to sink downwards, but stopping forcefully at her new boney legs. </p><p>Hack didn’t seem to understand when she tried to explain. </p><p>But the drive to explore more than her room and the adjoining hallway was powerful, so every time Kiki fell, she pushed herself back up. She needed to walk, so she would learn. She didn’t really have a choice. </p><p>So she spent whole days working on standing, first with the wall, then without, crashing to the ground every time a wave rocked the ship. And every time she slowly picked herself up and tried again, until she was able to take a couple wobbly steps, and then a couple more. Everyday her legs shook in the evening, her back and stomach hurt in ways she never knew was possible, and even her shoulders started to ache something fierce. </p><p>Hack was unable to stay with her all day while she trained, but every meal time was still spent together and he always had words of encouragement for her (if “Soon you’ll be kicking!” were words of encouragement). He had also told her that they were making a stop at Gila Island to drop off most of the refugees on board. After that, the ship would then head to revolutionary headquarters. The people who stayed on board would then begin their training in the revolutionary army. </p><p>“You can leave at Gila Island, if that is what you truly want, but I think you would benefit greatly by coming with us and getting trained up.” Hack said the night before they were due to arrive. “I would be honoured to teach you Fishman Karate and educate you on our culture.”</p><p>Kiki scowled. Hack was being nice, but Kiki knew what he was really saying. As she was now, barely able to walk, she was a clam before a hungry mantis shrimp, just waiting to get punched and eaten up. At least if she stayed with Hack, he could help protect her until she was fit to be on her own again. She also could not deny the draw of learning more ways to defend herself than just the slash and bite method she had been using. </p><p>“What would I have to do?” She asked suspiciously. People almost <em> always </em>wanted something. </p><p>“Nothing. Other than commit to the teachings that you will receive. It is ultimately your choice to become a revolutionary, though I will admit, I am hopeful that you will consider the possibility.” Hack replied. </p><p>Kiki nodded, that was fair, though she suspected that Hack was more than a little hopeful that she would join the cause. She supposed in a way, it made sense, the World Government already had it out for her, why not fight back? But something in the back of her mind murmured, <em> A cause ties you down, and The Ocean Calls, Always… </em>Even now on two legs, the waves beckoned, waiting for her to return, to once more be pulled along with the currents.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll ever be a revolutionary, but I’ll listen and try.” It was the least she could do for everything that Hack had given her. </p><p>“That is all I ask.”</p><p>And the matter was closed. </p><p>The following day, Kiki watched from Hacks shoulders, enjoying the sunshine and salty sea wind for the first time in days as most of the passengers aboard the <em> Deadlock </em> hopped ship. Those that didn’t, waved goodbye to their friends and family with somber faces, promising to write when possible. A couple young orphans stood to the side on deck, scowling at everyone that came close to them, watching the proceedings. </p><p>Before Kiki knew it, the <em> Deadlock </em>was raising anchor and pulling back out to sea, heading back to sea. </p><p>With less people Kiki was now more free to explore the ship, tottering down hallways, bumping into walls and crawling up stairs. The adults mostly ignored her, having little interest in talking with a little girl, while the other children largely ignored her or laughed at her awkward attempts at walking. Kiki took her queue from the adults and ignored them while she learned how to <em> be </em> above the waves.</p><p>The Ocean was a much different beast when you stood on top of it, swaying with every movement. With the sun beating down heat permeated the deck and all the upper levels of the ships, leaving the boat to run on a skeleton crew, as everyone took their turns hiding in the hull as they sailed towards their final destination, an experience Kiki found largely intolerable. </p><p>Hack said the heatwave was unseasonable, but the ship was well equipped to deal with the stagnant air. The <em> Deadlock </em>had already crossed the Calm Belt, a sea so still Kiki had briefly wondered if the ship had somehow crawled up onto the land, the only movement being that of the paddles equipped to the bottom of the ship. Their trip wouldn’t take any longer than originally planned before they would arrive at Baltigo.</p><p>All they could do was wait as the ship plugged along.</p><p>And then they arrived.</p><p>Kiki could just about vibrate out of her skin with excitement. Finally, she was going to stand on land for the first time! She was going to get off this boring ship! And maybe, there would be fun things to find hidden in the rocks!</p><p>Her hands had felt like they were shaking with a need to explore. To move and to seek. Travelling above the waves was slow, and she had already explored every corner of the <em> Deadlock, </em>it was time for something new.</p><p>“All new recruits with me!” Shouted a man in plain clothes from the dock. </p><p>“Am I a new recruit?” Kiki asked Hack from his shoulders, where she was once again perched. </p><p>“Yes. For now at least. Milo is going to get everyone settled into the barracks and give a quick tour, all of which you would benefit from. Do you think you can keep up with him?” Hack asked, glancing up at her. </p><p>Kiki nodded, determined, “Yes. I’ve gotten much better, so I would like to try.” </p><p>Hack placed her on the ground, “Then you better hop to it, I will be seeing you soon for drills.”</p><p>Kiki grinned and took off towards Milo and about 30 other people, standing on dry rock for the first time in her life. She reached down, and touched the white stone. It was chalky and left a residue on her fingers. She grinned, land was wonderful!</p><p>“Keep up, or get left behind!” A voice yelled, and Kiki moved with the rest of the crowd as they all set off.</p><p>They walked around large rocks and over loose gravel towards a building built into the main mountain on the island. Inside, it was cool, but well lit. </p><p>“Over there is the cafeteria! You will take your meals there! Meal times are posted on the door! This way now! Over here is the tailor and uniform distribution! Walk quickly!” Milo called from the front of the group, gesturing with his arms, though Kiki hardly needed to be told where the cafeteria was, she could already smell something good coming from behind that door. </p><p>Milo continued to call out rooms that they would (possibly) need to know, and Kiki stumbled along, managing to keep up with the crowd, glancing around at all the new people and sights. She even managed to keep up fairly well only falling to the back of the group when they climbed a flight of stairs, her wobbly legs carrying her all the way to the next floor.</p><p>“This room is for new recruits! You will all pick a hammock and that will be your bed until you are divided into your division! Over here is the bathroom! The toilets are over in that room! These are shared spaces so please keep them clean!” Milo called before continuing on.</p><p>On and on the tour seemed to go: Communications Office, Library, Training rooms, the Practice Field, and the Weapons Room. “Meet on the Practice Field at 07:00 tomorrow morning to get your initial assessment! Remember you are now all Revolutionaries, and if we all work together and do our parts, we can change the World!” Many of the people nodded solemnly at Milo, but Kiki was only thankful that Milo had kindly toured them back to their shared room because she had already forgotten where it was. </p><p>Her legs shaking, she slipped into the room first and staked out a hammock close to the ground and decided to make it her own as she sat on it to rest her legs. </p><p>On every hammock, there was a small folded fuzzy blanket, within the folds was a toothbrush, another smaller fuzzy blanket about the size of Kiki’s head (it was too small to be a proper blanket, but what else could it be?), a hairbrush, a strange soft rock that smelled, <em> and </em> some smelly jells. Kiki knew what the toothbrush and hairbrush were but the other items in the bag were a marvel. There were 3 bottles, and she took the time to open every bottle for a smell check while everyone else started to wander in.</p><p>Their smells were just as confusing and the bottles themselves. They didn’t smell like something you would eat, but they did smell nice, though unlike anything Kiki had ever smelled before. People of the Land were mysterious. </p><p>“Were you thinking of having a bath?” Kiki looked up and locked eyes to eye with Junko.</p><p>“A bath?” Kiki asked, what was that?</p><p>“Yes? You’ve got all your soaps out.” Junko frowned at her and gestured to all the bottles and the smelly rock.</p><p>“Soaps?” That’s what these were? </p><p>“Yes?...” Kiki looked back up at Junko’s still frowning face. She seemed to do that a lot when she was around Kiki, Hack said it was because Junko was <em> concerned </em>, which Kiki thought made a lot of sense. Kiki would be concerned a lot too if she had had to run away from her home and had decided to leave her family behind. “I’m going to have a quick shower if you want to come with me? We’ve been on that boat an awful long time and I really want to get clean.” Junko added gesturing to the door. </p><p>Kiki eyed her legs. She wasn’t sure that she could walk much longer, but now she had to know what a bath was. She nodded, “Yes, please.”</p><p>“Okay, grab your things and we’ll go. They’ve left some clothes in the lockers over there, I’ll grab something for the two of us.” Kiki grabbed her <em> soap </em> and grinned, another adventure! Land was amazing! Her legs were shaking with <em> excitement </em> not <em> fatigue </em>! “Kiki? You’ll need your towel and cloth too.”</p><p>“Towel? Cloth?” What were those and why were they essential to a bath?</p><p>“Yes? On your hammock?” There was nothing but blankets on her hammock though? “Here-” Junko grabbed the fuzzy blanket and the smaller fuzzy blanket and handed them to Kiki, frowning all the while. </p><p>“Mama always said if you make a funny face, it’ll stick like that.” Kiki informed Junko, because she thought that frowning counted if you did it often enough. </p><p>“Oh!” Junko’s face twisted into a grimace before she looked to the side, “I guess you’re right Kiki, come on, let’s go.” Kiki nodded. Maybe Junko just made faces because she liked to and Kiki had just insulted her? Junko moved towards the door and together they walked to the bathroom. </p><p>The room Kiki walked into was plain with benches and shelves laden with baskets. Nothing like any of the rooms she had been in before, especially because there was no food in these baskets to snack on. “Here Kiki, you can use this basket for your clean clothes. That shoot over there looks like it’s for your dirty wear, so go toss your clothes down it.” Junko said, already stripping off her clothes. </p><p>Kiki nodded, she didn’t much care for clothes in the first place, she didn’t mind if they disappeared down some hole. The only reason she had stayed dressed was because Hack insisted on clothing. Something about how “People of the Land are a very modest type...”. So her clean clothes went in the basket with her towel, her dirty clothes went down the hole in the wall, and her small cloth and soaps stayed in her hand just like Junko as she followed the older woman through another door into a white room with mirrors and water on the floor. </p><p>Her feet itched. </p><p>“Come over here, just sit on this stool. You turn the water on like this and then you can wash your hair and your body, there’s no baths here to soak, but we can still get clean.” Junko explained as she settled down on her own stool and turned the water on, soaking her hair and body. </p><p>“Oooooh, water!” Kiki grinned and went over to her own stool, navigating the wet floor carefully as her feet cramped and slid beneath her, she was happy she hadn’t let her fatigue keep her from this adventure. She carefully sat and put her soap and cloth down so she could turn the water on. </p><p>Cold water struck her face and Kiki felt as if she was taking a breath for the first time in days, her lungs expanding as the cool water rushed over her leaving fire in its wake. Everything itched, but it felt <em> good </em> like pulling off old broken scales, a <em> relief </em>. She sighed, as her muscles started jumping and tears started to flow from her eyes, her legs felt like they were cramping up, but she couldn’t make herself move. </p><p>“KIKI!” Junko screamed as if from far away, but when Kiki opened her eyes, Junko was right there, sitting on the floor, her stool on its side. Her face drained of colour, her eye wide… and Kiki looked away, feeling like she was floating, suspended in water… </p><p>Junko probably needed help.... She had fallen… Kiki stretched out her hand and Junko flinched back just as Kiki saw claws instead of fingers.</p><p>Claws instead of fingers.</p><p>The world jerked back into focus and her eyes snapped down to her <em> tail </em>, her scales back. The ones that had been broken by the eel had grown back, shinier and darker than before making the new scales look more like an oil spill instead of the dull matte grey of her other scales. She flipped her tail and felt her caudal fin slap the ground. It was back.</p><p>She looked up into the mirror in front of herself and met black eyes, fangs, and patchy scales. She grinned.</p><p>“...Kiki…” Her head snapped around. Junko was standing now, having edged around her to be closer to the door, “Does Hack know?” Junko asked in a whisper. </p><p>“Hack pulled me from the water.” Kiki answered, her eyes meeting Junko’s and feeling a whisper of <em> hunger/want/desire </em> for the first time in forever. No images, nothing she could pin down, but she could almost feel her throat clicking and rattling as she itched to check if <em> everything </em> was back the way it was supposed to be, feeling the urge to reach into Junko’s mind and <em> pull her down below the waves… </em> </p><p>Junko dashed from the room.</p><p>The water continued to splash down over her head, tickling down her back and over her face. Now that Junko was gone, she could recognize better what her body was telling her.  “I think I’m hungry…” She said absently reaching a clawed hand towards the mirror meeting her own dark gaze, before she rolled off the stool so she could properly stretch her back and tail out, she flexed her scales, her muscles screaming in rage at the movement. </p><p>“Kiki?!” Kiki heard Hack yell before he entered the shower room, sliding on the wet floor as he came crashing through the door. Kiki sat up a bit, stretching her back more as Hack’s eyes locked with hers, again a <em> whisper </em>… but just a whisper.</p><p>“Hack… I’m really hungry.” She moaned plaintively.</p><p>“...What happened?” Hack asked as he walked carefully towards her. </p><p>“Junko said we should go get cleaned up, I wanted to see what that was, but when the water hit me, it felt like I could finally <em> breathe </em>… But I’m tired now, and hungry…” Kiki whined feeling the day catch up to her all at once now that all the excitement was over. </p><p>“Okay. Okay.” Hack took a deep breath and walked over to her on steady legs helping her sit up, being mindful of her tail. “What do you want to do right now Kiki?” He asked.</p><p>“I want to eat.” She moaned.</p><p>“We can get you food. What I want to know is do you want food from the cafeteria, or do you want to hunt in the ocean?” He kneeled on the ground, water soaking into his Gi.</p><p>“I want to go to the ocean, but I’m too tired!” She almost cried, feeling the hunger start to gnaw as her limbs started to shake. </p><p>“Okay, you are okay Kiki. How about we go to the ocean together. I can help you get something to eat? Would that be okay?” Hack asked, already gathering her soap and bottles. </p><p>“Yes!” Kiki said, feeling tears start working their way down her cheeks for the second time. </p><p>“Okay, then let us get a move on. I am going to lift you.” Hack warned, and then Kiki was airborne and swiftly moving out of the wet room, Hack snagging a couple towels to throw over her from the basket room, hardly slowing at all as he marched swiftly out of the building and back outside. </p><p>Under the towels Kiki heard Hacks feet whisper across the stone ground of the building, crunch through the rocks on the beach outside, and then finally thunk against the creaking wood of the dock. She felt his muscles bunch, and then SPLASH, Kiki jerked and pushed away from Hack as her gills saw action for the first time in weeks, salt water rushing over her. </p><p>She swam down and grabbed onto the large rocks beneath the dock, trying to stabilize herself against the waves that wanted to push her back to shore. </p><p><em> “I will return shortly.” </em>Hack announced before taking off leaving Kiki to hug the rocks, curling against them, just breathing the water and feeling her hair bounce around her head. The whole world back in motion. </p><p>She didn’t know how long she clung to the rocks feeling the ocean rocking around her before Hack was back, holding a large fish and some mollusks. She choked them back quickly, crunching through shell and sharp bones feeling the pit in her middle settle and calm. Exhaustion washed over her. </p><p><em> “Come Kiki, resting here would be foolish. There are some seagrass meadows on the east side of the island in the bay, you can rest there.” </em>Hack said gently, grabbing her hand to gently guide her away from the dock. </p><p>When they stopped the water was calmer and green vegetation coated the ocean floor. Even the ground was different, sandy instead of rocky. She relaxed on the ground, closing her eyes. <em> “I will return tomorrow. We can talk then. For now, I must return.” </em>Hack intoned. Kiki murmured her assent and then promptly passed out. </p><p>When she woke up the following day it was to a roaring in her belly. She stretched her body out quickly and started to swim through the vegetation, letting it brush against her belly as she searched for food.</p><p>Some of the plants stood only a few centimeters high, but others stretched at least a meter upwards, looking more like hair than plants, even with its white blooming flowers. There were even little plants with bright pink flowers. The water was clear in a way she rarely saw, allowing for sunlight to illuminate the whole area and Kiki to see from one side of the bay to the other. She could even see a dugong snuffling at the ground near the bay’s entrance. </p><p>Food was also easy to find, if one didn’t mind the texture of snails and sea cucumbers. It was unfortunate for them Kiki was so hungry, because normally she refused to eat them based on their squishy bodies alone. Bleh.</p><p>But there were fish, they were just small and tricky. With their silver shining scales that disappeared into the grass every time she got close. </p><p>Something blue and yellow poked its head out of the grass before weaving its way back to safety. </p><p>That looked promising.</p><p>Kiki darted over, it had looked fairly big, and the yellow would be hard to hide in all this green…</p><p>She pushed the grass aside carefully, carefully…</p><p>It made a break for it, Kiki spinning around quickly hot on its tail as it dashed into another cluster of grass. She was too close, it wouldn't get away; she knew where it was, and she wasn’t slowing down to hide like it was. She smacked into it, full speed and they both hit the sand, kicking up a clout of sediment. </p><p>She swam gently away from the impact sight, the fish miserably thrashing in her claws. It had pretty yellow and blue scales and was about a meter long with a mouth like a puffer fish. It probably had a nasty bite like a puffer fish too.</p><p>But even Kiki’s curiosity couldn’t last for forever. Her stomach was still a snarling beast, and the fish quickly disappeared leaving Kiki to go back on the prowl. </p><p>Which was how Hack found her, chasing a quick crab along the ocean floor. </p><p><em> “Kiki.” </em>She twisted around gracefully to look up at Hack, the crab scuttling away to live another day. </p><p>She smiled, mouth full of teeth, <em> “Hack!” </em></p><p><em> “I am glad to see you looking more agile and at one with the Ocean.” </em> Hack greeted and swam closer, <em> “I was wondering what you planned to do now that you have your tail back?”  </em></p><p>It was a fair question and one Kiki had been contemplating all morning as she had chased her breakfast. She had her tail back, technically there was nothing keeping her from journeying away from this island. But she was also very far from the South Blue and if any of the stories the sailors had told her were true, the Grandline was a frightful beast of an ocean. </p><p><em> “Even though I have my tail now, would you still teach me? Am I still welcome here?” </em>Kiki asked, after all it wasn’t just up to her. She knew what she was, and she knew that she unnerved humans. If the humans didn’t want her here, it may very well be entirely out of her and Hack’s control. </p><p><em> “You are welcome here Kiki, and my teachings are open to you as well. I do not teach everyone Fishman Karate, it is not something I ever offer lightly.” </em>Hack replied. </p><p><em> “Then I would like to stay for a while and learn from you. I want to learn why sometimes I have legs, and sometimes I have a tail, and I want to learn how to be on land better and how to defend myself there too.” </em>Kiki said firmly. These were things she needed to know if she was going to explore all over and not get eaten by another strange black eel or something else even worse. </p><p><em> “Together then Kiki, I shall do my best to help you as one Person of the Sea to another, as is my duty and my privilege as a Fishman Karate Master, and as teacher to our people.” </em>Hack intoned. </p><p>Kiki grinned, Hack was a weird guy, but he was good people by her book. <em> “Okay Hack-sensei!” </em>This was going to be fun!</p><p><em> “First let's figure out how we trigger the appearance of your legs, then we’ll move onto lesson 1: Listening to the Ocean.” </em>Hack smiled back. </p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p>Turns out getting her legs back was as simple as drying off. Her scales itching with their disappearance just as they had with their reappearance. The hunger too came back with a vengeance. Summoning her tail too, was just as simple. A quick splash of water and with a burning itch and a full body ache, her scales and fin came back. </p><p>At this point she was so hungry, Hack was starting to look tasty. A fact that Hack seemed quite aware of as he dashed off to grab her something to eat before she decided to try fishman for the first time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY 2021 EVERYONE!!!!!</p><p>Long authors note warning!</p><p>So this chapter was originally much longer, and kept getting longer. The revolutionaries were originally supposed to be a quick stop, but I am long winded and Hack needed to keep butting in with reasonable arguments such as training and right now Kiki is still a little girl (12 years old) even if she does have an advanced vocabulary (which as she was an isolated child and only ever spoke to her mother makes sense, and merchant ships aren't really known for having children on board). I figured that a social girl like Kiki would want to stay with the revolutionaries, even if only for a bit. Hack knows her secret and isn't very pushy, so he makes her feel safe, and she hasn't had anyone to depend on since her mother. </p><p>So instead of posting all the revolutionary parts in one chapter like originally planned, I am breaking it in two, which means that the chapter where I introduce Ace is now 2 off, but it is coming soon! I already have the next chapter half written (because it was supposed to be a part of this one) and the following two outlined, so hopefully I'll be able to get stuff up in a timely manner. </p><p>NOW, a bit of a rant about this chapter:</p><p>Honestly this chapter started to drag on me because it's not what I love writing, I felt like this was more background and establishing characters and such. Originally, I had also only glossed over the actual seagrass meadows which upset me when I was editing, because the reason why I chose for Kiki to be a water creature in the first place is because I love the imagery and the creatures that live underwater. I decided that I had to add it in and describe the setting better, if you haven't seen images of seagrass meadows before, please google image them! They look absolutely spooky and yet beautiful! Definitely something you could image a sea monster creeping out of! Which might come across as foreshadowing, but Kiki is the sea monster.</p><p>RANT OVER</p><p>Anyways, if you made it this far drop me a comment and let me know what you think of our intrepid explorer so far! I don't always respond, but that's because I'm awkward and don't know how to respond to people even when there is a computer screen separating me from others. I do however READ every single comment and they all bring me lots of joy. </p><p>Also, if you find any typos or errors please let me know! I edit my own work and I don't always catch everything, I love when people help me by pointing our errors so I can fix them!</p><p>Thank you and see you all at the next update! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Smolt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omg, I thought the last chapter was long. I have no self control...</p><p>Happy Valentines Day everyone! Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Smolt: </em> <em> a young salmon or sea trout about two years old that is at the stage of development when its scales will change colour and the fish become ready to migrate to the sea. Physiology of the fish will also evolve as it adapts from being a freshwater fish into being a saltwater fish. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hack couldn’t be with her all the time, so Kiki spent a lot of time alone practicing the simple exercises Hack had given her to get better in tune with the Ocean. It seemed Hack's initial plan had been to have Kiki practice drills with the other new recruits on land during their practice times and then work in the ocean one on one with him after, but after her first few attempts at balancing on one leg, those plans had quickly been put on hold. </p><p><em> “I think that until you can walk a sustained distance and do simple exercises such as jumping and balancing, we will stick to more advanced practice in the water and more basic leg exercises on land.” </em>Which, fair. Walking was difficult, jumping was near impossible, and the practice the new recruits were doing was well and truly beyond her. So instead, she floated in the water and listened to the currents and the distant sounds of marine life. </p><p>Hack called it meditation, Kiki called it prelude to a nap. But she gave it her best shot. Hack said it would help, and she believed him. Mama used to say, <em> “Everything takes time”, </em> and she had been pretty smart, so Kiki would do her best to be patient. </p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p>Over the course of 3 months, Kiki’s ability to walk grew greater and greater. The wobbly sticks she called legs became stronger and more sure. She had also gotten better at listening to the ocean in the way Hack wanted her to. She had always listened and felt for currents, seeking out new reefs and islands, but Hack had a different way of listening to the waves and just the movement of the water. Kiki wasn’t supposed to use the currents to take her places like she usually did, instead Hack encouraged her to find where there was flexibility in the waves, the bend in the ocean, the potential of <em> change </em>. Hack said, “in that potential was the root of all Fishman Karate”, Kiki just had to feel for it.</p><p>So everyday, she listened to where the waves crashed and Ocean turned and mixed itself together. <em> “All water is connected, Kiki.” </em> Hack said, pulling the water to himself and controlling the Ocean, twisting it the way he desired. <em> “It is solid yet flexible. You must find that flexibility, I can not show it to you, it is something you must discover for yourself.”  </em></p><p>So Kiki let the water filter through her gills and listened, searching for flexibility and change. </p><p>And without the storm rolling over the island and throwing the ocean into chaos, Kiki may have ended up searching for forever. But as lighting struck the water, and the waves twisted up in a fury of activity, Kiki felt where the Ocean broke, and where it healed. In this moment she found the <em> change </em> , the <em> transformation </em> of the Ocean. The water was a living thing. Mother had always told her that. </p><p><em> “The Ocean is alive. It is our home, our provider and our caretaker. But unlike you and me, the Ocean is eternal. When we are gone, the Ocean will remain, slowly eroding the islands and changing the landscape.” </em>Kiki had nodded along at the time. The Ocean was forever, and so was the sky. </p><p>But islands weren’t. </p><p>Water was powerful, and it was eternal because while it was solid, it was also a beast that changed with time, it evolved and transformed. It was vapor in the air. It was the rain in the skies. It was the blood in every living creature. And with this storm, Kiki could witness the ocean transforming in real time as it battled the land. One day, this island would no longer be here, whether it was pushed or washed away. But the Ocean would remain.</p><p>Kiki felt for the water and pulled on that transformation and the water moved with her. Not as swift as Hack, not as graceful either, but she still grinned with success, she couldn’t wait until she could show Hack! She was ready for the next step.</p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p>“Our new recruits just arrived on the Island yesterday. I expect you to join in on their training. In the evenings, I shall join you in the water and we will continue our Karate lessons. I will not tolerate you slacking off, so I expect you to put 110% into every kick and punch!” Hack said, his hands folded behind him as he stared Kiki down. </p><p>It had been 7 months since she had first arrived on the island, and other than Hack, Kiki had kept herself largely separate from everyone else. Part of that was because she spent a great deal of time in the water practicing the drills Hack gave her, and another part of that was because everyone was so very busy on the island. Everyone here had a job to do. Even Kiki. Even if her only job was to improve herself.</p><p>But while she had stayed largely separated, she <em> had </em> made good friends with the cook staff if only because she was in the kitchen everyday pestering them for more food. The constant transformations she did came with hunger pains. Hack believed it was because of the amount of energy transforming required, Kiki didn’t care as long as she got food.</p><p>But now, Hack thought she was ready to join in with the new group and Kiki couldn’t deny she was excited to meet with new people. She had never expected to stay for so long, but the constant learning was fun and distracting.  She hardly even had urges to swim out to sea to find treasure or dive deeper down, and when she did they didn’t last for long, Hack swimming beside her showing her how to bend the currents or the cooks offering her something new and tasty to try.</p><p>“I won’t slack off!” She replied back. </p><p>“I know.” Hack smiled. Kiki grinned back, baring her fangs just like she often did in the water. “Training starts at 0700, do not be late.” </p><p>Kiki nodded, she wouldn’t. She was also moving back into the barracks to sleep with the rest of the recruits. It would be easier to spend most of her time with the others for socialization and to make sure she got to everything in a timely manner. </p><p>Also, she was excited to sleep in a hammock.</p><p>Mostly she was excited to sleep in a hammock.</p><p>“Well, go get your dinner then. We are finished for today.” </p><p>“Thanks Hack-sensei!” Kiki shouted and took off for the kitchens, food already clouding most of her brain. </p><p>After a good meal and finding herself a place in the barracks with all of the new recruits, Kiki stayed awake for many hours, rocking her hammock back and forth while she fantasized about the next day. She knew she wasn’t the only one either, because she could hear some of the other people muttering to themselves, sniffling, or shuffling around in their own hammocks. </p><p>Tomorrow would be a good day. Kiki would make it so. </p><p>She rolled over and went to sleep. </p><p>Waking up in a room full of people was an experience. </p><p>The morning bell rang at 0600 and propelled everyone out of bed, stumbling into their day clothes (a concept Kiki was still struggling to understand, sure clothes made sense when you were susceptible to the weather, but separate day and night clothes, just why?) and into the washroom to brush teeth and wash faces. It was noisy, and it was chaotic having everyone moving around in such a small space. Especially with everyone so nervous and stressed about their first day.</p><p>Despite this, Kiki practically danced between everyone, as she used her smaller stature to squeeze her way through the morning routine and into the cafeteria. She grinned and called greetings, the staff always happy to see her as she piled her plate. The rest of the recruits slowly forming a line behind her to get their breakfast, quiet and pale faced. </p><p>Breakfast was a quiet affair. </p><p>Waiting out on the windy training field was even more silent. No one daring to say a word. </p><p>Kiki rocked on her feet, the morning had been far less exciting than she thought it would be so far, but at least training was going to start soon! She’d learn how to kick and punch and cartwheel! She really wanted to cartwheel!</p><p>The area they had gathered in had been cleared and flattened for the most part with 4 posts in each corner of the cleared area as a way of marking the boundaries. It was plain and other than their group, it was empty. The fortress on one side of them, the crashing waves of the sea on the other. </p><p>“Fall in Lines of 10! Make sure you have enough space to move and not hit the person next to you!” A voice yelled and Kiki jumped into action, making sure she was in the front row so that she wouldn’t have to peer over heads and around bodies. </p><p>“My name is Hotto! I will be your basic trainer! You all have chosen to be here and you all know what it is you are being trained for! Please follow along carefully! In the field a mistake can cost you your life!” Hotto shouted. Before ordering them to run around the outside of the field around all 4 posts 5 times. “By the end of the week, you will be running 10 laps!” He shouted while they all gasped. </p><p>Kiki grumbled quietly under her breath, she hated running. Every time she ran, it always felt like her hips were trying to jump into her chest, the hard impact of her foot on the ground radiating all the way up into her body. She was fit enough to keep running for a long time, but it made her uncomfortable, and made her oddly aware of her legs in a way walking didn’t.</p><p>When the running was over, it was time for what Hotto called ‘calisthenics’ which included push ups, planks, sit ups, squat jumps, and a strange exercise called a burpee. After that Hotto led them all through a full body stretch before dismissing them for a 30 minute break to get water or whatever else they needed to do.</p><p>2 hours in, and Kiki was dripping with sweat and dying of thirst. She could also tell she wasn’t the only one feeling the workout. 2 of the participants had even puked during the run, not to mention the calisthenics they had had to do after that.</p><p>Hotto wasn’t a big man, with hair a muddy brown and glasses that were constantly falling down his face. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles and some nasty scarring all over his forearms, and a pair of loose pants. </p><p>And he was barely breathing hard despite having done all the exercises right along with them. </p><p>Kiki stared him down while she drained her water bottle. She wanted to get as strong as him.</p><p>“Alright! Anyone who is not back by now is going to have to run another 5 laps! Everyone else, copy me and get into a fighting stance! We are going to do some basic punching, blocking, and kicking drills!” Hotto shouted, falling in a fighting stance and demonstrating how to twist the whole body to throw a proper punch and how to make a fist, while the 5 people that showed up late during the demonstration ran gasping around the field. Hotto rationalized that they needed more speed training since they hadn’t arrived on time.</p><p>Kiki vowed to never be late.</p><p>After punches, it was blocks, which started simple and ended with Hotto walking down the lines striking at them to make sure their hands were in the right place. He hadn’t hit hard, but it was startling to have a hand come at Kiki’s face with any speed. Once they were done, Hotto spent the rest of the practice doing kicking drills and by then Kiki barely had the energy to get her feet off the ground. </p><p>“Congratulations on making it past your first day! Your postings and groups will be in the hallway outside of the administration office! Please check when and where you need to be before getting lunch! You will all cycle through 3 positions for 6 week periods! At the end of 5 months you will be considered full Revolutionaries!” Hotto shouted, “You are all dismissed!”</p><p>“Thank you Hotto-sensei!” They all shouted back before collecting their water bottles and filing back into the fortress, some quicker than others. </p><p>“Man, I didn’t think joining the revolutionaries would involve this much sweat!” One of the recruits complained. </p><p>“Yeah, this isn’t the marines!” Another man hissed. </p><p>“Shut up! We can’t complain, we knew we were signing up to be soldiers, at least Dragon’s trying to keep his people from dying! They could be sending us off without any training at all!” A young man with black hair snarled before pushing through the crowd and storming off. </p><p>Kiki agreed with him. After spending 7 months hanging around Hack and learning about the revolutionary army, she was very aware that people died on both sides of this war. People were tortured and interrogated, shipped off to prisons, fought in battles. Even the people who stayed in largely non-combatant roles were still at risk of being captured and pumped for information. </p><p>Basic training was a requirement for all positions in the army in an effort to keep everyone as safe as possible. Hack had told Kiki about it several times, often bemoaning that basic training hardly covered everything he thought was necessary for being a good revolutionary. </p><p>But basic training was more of a stepping stone than an end goal. Hack had explained that once you completed basic, you were then considered a revolutionary and eligible to take a position in basic communications, spy positions, some guarding positions, and some sailor positions. If you had the training, more dangerous nursing and doctors positions also became open. Basic training also gave the army enough time to do a full background check on all the new members and make sure no World Government sympathizers slipped through the cracks. </p><p>There <em> were </em> more advanced workshops available for individuals who were strong enough, but those were for individuals who were training to be front line fighters and were more sporadic and hosted by demand. </p><p>The Revolutionary Army was mostly made up of pencil pushers and spies. The war against the World Government was mostly a war of information. The more information the Revolutionaries had, the better their position. The more spies they had to gather that info the better. The more spies they had to spread pertinent information? </p><p>Well, that. That was how Dragon planned to win the war.</p><p>According to Hack, the people were subjugated because they were ignorant. There were far more people in the world than there was in the World Government. If enough people knew the truth and rose up? The World Government wouldn’t have a leg to stand on. As far as Kiki understood it, there would be some people in certain locations to keep the bloodshed to a minimum once Dragon had the appropriate forces and support, and then the people would rise up and take control for themselves. </p><p>Kiki wasn’t sure how it was all going to work, but somehow it all started with Basic Training.</p><p>She checked the sheets pinned to the wall and found her name under communications.</p><p>That made sense. Hack knew she liked the snails. They were cute, and if she got hungry they were easy to catch! Though she supposed she probably wasn’t supposed to eat these ones.</p><p>She dashed off for lunch and then went to the communications office to learn how to make phone calls and operate a Den Den Mushi. Apparently it wasn’t as simple as picking it up and saying hi. There were numbers to memorize, codes to verify for incoming calls, and paperwork to file to remember who called when and what they said. </p><p>“No-no-no-no, if they say that their ship sprung a leak then that means that the line is not secure, not that they are about to drown.” Explained her instructor for the afternoon.</p><p>“But why not say that then? What if their ship really did spring a leak? What would they say then? How would I know that they need someone to go get them?” Kiki asked, because honestly, why did it have to be so complicated. “If they know that the line is not secure then the other person is listening in anyways.”</p><p>“Because we don’t want them to know that we know. We might be able to use them. Or something.” At least her instructor was patient, even if they had started scowling more as the lesson progressed.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll try if it’s that important.” Kiki sighed. There were <em> a lot </em>of codes. A whole book. She had no hope of remembering half the stuff in there. </p><p>“It is important.” Her instructor sniffed, just as Hack walked in.</p><p>“Kiki? It is time for our lessons.” </p><p>“Yes! I’m outta here!” Kiki jumped up and ran over to Hack. Communications were boring!</p><p>Hack sighed, “Did you try hard today at least?” He asked. </p><p>“Of course I did! Even the things that didn’t make sense!” She had given it her all! She had promised Hack yesterday that she would!</p><p>“Alright, I believe you. Let us go.” And with that they returned to the ocean for more Fishman Karate lessons and meditation. </p><p>For 2 weeks this schedule remained largely unchanged. Kiki woke with the new recruits, trained in progressively harder workouts with Hotto-sensei (they had progressed to falling and tumbling to Kiki’s delight, she would learn how to cartwheel soon, she could just feel it!), had lunch, then went to communications, trained with Hack, had dinner, and finally, went to sleep in her hammock.</p><p>It was fun, and Kiki learned something new everyday. But after 14 days, she noticed that someone was watching her.</p><p>Not all the time. But during her morning training sometimes she would see red hair peeking out from behind a rock, and when she ate, there was always a girl sitting 1 table over, watching Kiki through her hair. It didn’t get better while she was in communications, with fingers helping balance the stranger on the doorframe as she leaned around it to watch Kiki work with a scowl.</p><p>Her only relief was when Hack would come collect her and shoo the other girl away so that they could go train in the water. Kiki half feared that if Hack didn’t tell the other person she had places to be, the girl would follow them into the water, just so she could continue to glare at her. </p><p>Kiki had never had someone glare at her before. But to be honest, she wasn’t too sure what she had done to deserve the attention. She knew she was weird, people were quick to point it out and walk away from her conversation attempts (making strange faces wasn’t a uniquely Junko trait she had quickly discovered), but she didn’t think she had spoken to any red headed girl, <em> ever </em>.</p><p>Hack was also quick to dismiss the whole thing as well, telling Kiki that the other girl would “adapt to the new situation. Ignore her for now.” What did that even mean? What new situation? Kiki being on the base? But she had been here for 7 months now.</p><p>So training continued with morning workouts with Hotto-sensei, afternoon communications training, and evening lessons with Hack-sensei. Strange stalker girl now included. </p><p>Another week passed. Morning training now included basic weaponless sparring.</p><p>The girl remained.</p><p>Another week passed. Morning training now included arm and leg bars and basic grappling.</p><p>The girl remained.</p><p>At the start of the second month as Kiki ran her 20 laps around the training field she came to the decision to take matters into her own hands. Ignoring her wasn’t working, and Kiki was tired of not knowing. Maybe she wanted to be friends but didn’t know the proper procedures? Not that Kiki knew what those procedures were either. (If communications had taught Kiki anything, it was that <em> everything </em>had procedures, even the things you thought didn’t). </p><p>Tomorrow she only had communications training, something about healthy training practices and ‘rest days’, so it would be the perfect day for Kiki to talk to her stalker.  </p><p>Her laps done, she settled into her place on the field and got to stretching, touching her toes, and rolling backwards into a bridge, transitioning into a walkover seamlessly, before she flopped onto the ground to start really limbering up her legs and arms. She had learned very quickly that stretching properly led to less aches and pains the following day. </p><p>Training had gradually become more independent over time. Kiki had learned that all people were different. Stretching was one of those things. Not all people could bend the way she could, some could, but not everyone. Those people had to do different stretches to limber up properly. So now rather than Hotto-sensei leading them through stretches, everyone was expected to stretch out in a way that suited them best. Kiki liked this, because she could work the basic tumbling she knew into her stretching routine (she could do a cartwheel now!).</p><p>“Fall in everyone!” Hotto-sensei yelled, “50 burpees, and 50 squat jumps! Once you are finished move into a plank and hold that position until I tell you otherwise!” </p><p>Kiki hopped to it. Hotto-sensei was famous by now for his punishment exercises. The last person done almost any activity would almost certainly get an extra lap, or rep, or sparring session. Kiki had come last a couple times on jumping activities (“Feet together! Frog leap from this side of the field to the other!” or “See here these stacked boxes?! Standing at the base, both feet together, jump onto the top of them! I want to see everyone do 20!”) and it certainly wasn’t the worst having extra practise to do something she wasn’t the best at, but between basic training and the Fishman Karate sessions Hack-sensei put her through, Kiki was pretty beat at the end of the day.</p><p>And what was jumping even good for anyways?</p><p>She fell into her plank and locked her muscles, keeping her eyes on Hotto-sensei. Sometimes, he would sit on the stronger recruits during planks, and other times he would put sandbags or rocks on their backs. Thankfully, it looked like Hotto-sensei was feeling merciful today, simply waiting for everyone to be finished and in plank position. </p><p>“You have now had one month of training!” He shouted while they all held their planks, “You now have a handful of skills to use in a fight! You can punch and kick! Grapple! Fall properly! You know how to subdue your opponents! You are all stronger and quicker than you were one month ago!”</p><p>The man to the left of Kiki groaned as his arms shook with the effort to continue holding the plank. Kiki hoped for his sake he managed it, otherwise Hotto-sensei would have him doing pushups for an hour after basic let out for the day.</p><p>Hotto-sensei walked up and down their lines, eyeing their forms from behind his glasses. Lightly tapping people with his foot if he thought they were sagging. “10 push ups!” He called as he continued to monitor their progress.</p><p>Kiki did her push ups and resumed her plank feeling sweat gather on her back and drip down her arms. The man beside her wheezed, but managed.</p><p>“Today, we will be sparring! You will be using all of your skills to try and defeat your opponent! This week we will be focusing on consolidating your skills! 10 push ups!” Hotto-sensei yelled, “Remember! This may seem hard! But we are training so that we can have the skills to protect what is important! We are training to win back our freedom! We are fighting to bring back our families freedom!”</p><p>“YES HOTTO-SENSEI!” They all shouted from their positions. </p><p>“We are not marines! We don’t fight for Absolute Justice! We fight for a better future! 10 push ups!” </p><p>The man beside Kiki shook, but there was determination in his eyes. Hotto-sensei knew how to push everyone to their max. Kiki might not ever be a proper revolutionary, but she could admit that Hotto-sensei knew how to inspire a crowd.</p><p>“Everyone up! Get a drink and prepare to fight!”</p><p>“YES HOTTO-SENSEI!” They all shouted before quickly making a break for their water bottles. </p><p>Kiki drained half her bottle and jumped back into position. Everyone here had already sparred before, but Hotto-sensei had always limited them to the skill of the week in the ring. But if she understood correctly, that ended today.</p><p>Hotto-sensei was quick to split them up into groups before setting them off at each other. In groups of five, two people fought at a time, while the others watched the fight to critique it afterwards and to monitor the fighters. Hotto-sensei would weave through the groups then, keeping an eye on everyone and stopping anything that would cause serious injuries.</p><p>Kiki’s group had 2 gangly teenagers, a woman, and a man. </p><p>A quick match of rock paper scissors, and she stepped into the ring with one of the teenagers. Black hair, down turned mouth, taller than her by far.</p><p>“I can’t believe they let babies into the Army. I know they’re desperate, but really?” He scoffed, “Let’s get this over with then.” He fell into the fighting stance Hotto-sensei had been teaching them, arms up protecting his face, legs bent.</p><p>Kiki grinned. He wasn’t the first person to be disappointed to be paired with her, but there was nothing she could do about that. She slid into a basic Fishman Karate stance, legs bent and hands open, extended from her body, ready to twist and grab at a moment's notice. </p><p>“Start!” The woman called, and the teens legs snapped towards Kiki’s face, driving her back.</p><p>She circled to the side, feet gliding along, eyes on her opponent. A leg lashed out again, her hands snapped around, open palm colliding with his ankle, spinning his body with his own momentum. She moved in quickly and drove her foot in between his legs to trip him up. He hit the ground.</p><p>He snarled and his leg whipped up and caught her upper thigh, she crumbled to the ground, and then he was on her. They rolled over the ground, both fighting for a win, an elbow caught her mouth, her knee drove into his ribs.</p><p>In the end, it was his greater length that won him the fight, his long arm managing to hook one of her legs and her head in the same move and forced her into a choke hold.</p><p>Kiki wheezed and tapped out.</p><p>They both rose, shook hands, and the next two entered the ring.</p><p>Someone was watching her.</p><p>Kiki’s body whipped around, and locked eyes with the red headed girl standing just outside the field. She looked furious, fists clenched, lips pulled up into a sneer. She turned and marched off back into the building without a word. </p><p>Kiki was honestly stumped. Why was she so angry?</p><p>“Oi! Pay attention! Fucking baby, can’t even concentrate properly.” The teen snarled at her, and Kiki focused back on the fights. She’d deal with her stalker tomorrow, she was already all booked up for today.</p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p><em> “You are making progress.” </em> Hack said, after she twisted out of the last form, water spinning away from her in a tight spiral. <em> “You have mastered the basic exercises in the water.”  </em></p><p>Kiki almost laughed. Her and Hack had quickly discovered that while Kiki had a talent for Fishman Karate, trying to manipulate the water on land was another story as a key component of Fishman Karate was actually <em> touching </em>the water. Which at first didn’t seem like such a big deal. Getting her hands wet caused them to itch, but didn’t trigger a full transformation. It was controlling the water that caused problems. With water splashing everywhere as she tried to manipulate it into something useful, only to end up a literal fish out of water, falling on the ground and reaching for the nearest towel to dry off and start again, only pausing for a snack break. </p><p>In other words, it was a mess. And Kiki often left those practices grumpy and starving for a large meal. </p><p>Hack crossed his legs and floated in the water quietly for a moment, eyes sharp, <em> “Kiki.” </em> He sounded serious. <em> “We have not discussed it at length, but I would like to enquire about your abilities as a Siren. Specifically, your singing.” </em></p><p>Kiki nodded. Her and Hack largely avoided mentioning the fact that she was a Siren, and she hadn’t sung since before she’d gone down to the abyss.<em> “What do you want to know?” </em></p><p><em> “Can you control it? What is the strength? How do you sing?” </em> He questioned. </p><p>Kiki shrugged,<em> “I mean I guess I can control it? It can be kinda hard to pull myself away from my…” </em>Hack probably wouldn’t be happy if she said <em>meal…</em> <em>“Opponent once I get them into the water, but I have let go of people before… and sometimes it’s hard to grab someone’s… I don’t know what the right word is… like I can see what they want, and I can sing it to them, but sometimes they fight the pull, so I have to get closer to them, or try singing something different…”</em> Her singing was complicated, and she mostly didn’t use it. It didn’t work on fish, and when she went looking for humans it wasn’t to make a snack of them. <em>“I don’t really know how it works, my throat just vibrates funny. I just know.”</em></p><p>Hack hummed, <em> “Do you know my greatest desires?” </em></p><p>Kiki looked away and fiddled with her claws, <em> “I haven’t really looked, it didn’t seem right.” </em></p><p>Hack nodded, <em> “Thank you for respecting my privacy.” </em> Kiki looked back up at him, and saw the sincerity on his face. <em> “If I gave you permission to look, would you be able to stop?” </em></p><p><em> “Yes.” </em> Kiki knew she’d be able to stop, Hack was already in the water with her, her instincts wouldn’t be begging her to pull him in with her at the very least.</p><p>
  <em> “Then please. I would like to know how to help you hone this tool as well.” </em>
</p><p>Kiki nodded. Hack was strong. If he said that this was what he wanted, then she trusted him. She locked her eyes with his and let the barriers between her mind and his fall away. <em> Seeing </em>was easy. The hungrier she was the harder it was to not look into someone’s eyes and see their desires unfolding in front of her eyes. </p><p>She wasn’t hungry now, but she could still reach her mind out…</p><p>It was always the same, finding someone's desires was always like looking through cloudy water, peering through the surf....</p><p>
  <em> Fishman and Human Standing Together.... Training Together… Eating Together… Sharing Space… Equality… </em>
</p><p>Kiki’s throat buzzed and she found herself for the first time in a long while, trying to pull someone to her, her hands relaxed and outstretched in front of her body, her mouth twisting into a gentle smile, <em> Come… What you want is possible, follow me… there are secrets in the Dark Ocean, secrets which will show you the way, you only have to follow me… follow me… it’s not far… </em></p><p>Hack’s face had gone slack, his eyes unfocused, sliding lazily from side to side, his one hand started to reach towards her and Kiki felt her own face going soft and happy, <em> Yes, come… </em></p><p>Hack’s eyes sharpened, his arm snapped to the side and water moved disturbing the ocean, and Kiki felt her concentration break. Her head spinning from the sharp return to reality. <em> “Interesting. It is similar to haki.” </em></p><p>Kiki shrugged; Hack had told her of haki before, so if he said her singing was similar, she was inclined to believe it. <em> “I haven’t been able to manage any haki expression though.” </em> Even if it felt like Hack had chased her halfway around the ocean trying to get her to understand how <em> observation </em> worked.</p><p><em> “You already know that armament haki is </em> will. <em> It will protect the user, so long as their will is stronger than their opponents. My will was simply stronger than yours to lure me. I imagine that anyone with a strong enough will could learn to dismiss your singing’s effects.” </em>Hack explained. </p><p><em> “That’s not good.” </em>Kiki had always thought of singing as her trump card. If all else failed she could at least sing her way out of trouble, but if it was so easily dismissed, then her trump card has just burst into bubbles and floated away.</p><p><em> “Like any skill, it is one that you will have to practice. In time, I am sure its effects will increase and your opponent will be forced to struggle more to escape. For now, you may practice on me.” </em>Hack nodded and gestured at Kiki to begin. </p><p>She knew she would never be able to express how much Hack’s trust in her meant, or how grateful she was that he had decided to take her under his fin. She opened her mouth, and <em> sang.  </em></p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p>The following day, Kiki set out from the cafeteria on her self imposed mission. </p><p>She had a stalker to confront.</p><p>A task more difficult than she had originally thought because for once, the girl hadn’t been in the cafeteria glaring at Kiki over her breakfast. Just Kiki’s luck.</p><p>She set to stalking along the hallways herself, poking her head into rooms as she passed them by. The red headed girl always showed up eventually, but now that she had committed to finding her, Kiki didn’t want to wait. </p><p>“I should have just gone after her yesterday.” Kiki grumbled, opening another door and poking her head in, only to get disapproving looks from everyone in the room. Kiki smiled and waved before she shut the door. </p><p>“What, you think just because you have an <em> in </em> with a Senior Officer you can just poke your head into confidential meetings?!”</p><p>Kiki turned around, already smiling, it looked like the girl had had the same idea as her! “Hi! I’m Kiki! Nice to meet you!” </p><p>“I don’t care who you are!” The other girl snapped, spinning on her heel to stalk down the hallway.</p><p>Kiki followed along in her wake, “But you follow me everywhere? I thought you might want to be friends? You have lovely hair!” She smiled. It would look <em> wonderful </em> offset by some emeralds or sapphires. Kiki’s hands itched. Or gold. Big fat statement pieces, this person would look best with a <em> bold </em>look, Kiki could just tell. </p><p>“I don’t want you to compliment me! You braindead idiot!” The girl whipped around to face Kiki and jabbed a finger in her face, “Leave me alone! I hate you!” With that, the girl was off again, storming down the hallway, leaving Kiki in her dust. </p><p>Kiki frowned, maybe today wasn’t a good day. That was okay, she could wait. The girl would be back, Kiki just had to make herself a tempting target and food would come to her. Just like the glowing fish of the Abyss. </p><p>She turned around and strolled back to the cafeteria to try and swindle more food out of the cooks, she’d go for a swim after that. Recently a shark had taken up residence in her bay and she didn’t want him to get too cocky thinking that he owned the place. It had been hers first. And she’d chase him around the perimeter a few times to make sure he knew.</p><p>Food first.</p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p>Kiki ran headlong towards the surf, stopping just before the waves to strip off her clothes before she ran into the waves. </p><p>Shifting was always a pleasurable pain. Her muscles spasming and screaming as she shifted form, some other muscles stretching gently into their new shapes. The transition always took a few seconds, giving her enough time to get about thigh deep in the water before her legs collapsed beneath her. </p><p>Swimming right by the shore was always awkward. Her caudal fin was large enough to not only drag in the sand, but also poke up out of the water. The waves were also impossible to escape, slamming into her and confusing her gills and lungs as both tried to work simultaneously. </p><p>Getting into deeper water was always more of a crawl than a swim, as her claws dug into the sand as she pulled herself away from shore. She was just thankful that Baltigo was so windy and biting enough that most people preferred to be inside headquarters than outside so no one ever witnessed her gracelessness. </p><p>But soon enough, she was swimming, weaving in and out of the grass, keeping an eye out for the bay’s newest resident. A whitetip reef shark who had blown in with the latest storm. </p><p>He seemed to be adjusting to life in her bay fairly well, but Kiki’s dugong buddies were not the biggest fans of his presence, always staying on the opposite side of the meadows as they snuffled around in the grasses. Kiki thought he was great fun. Mostly because he was fast, and fun to chase. </p><p>She absently scratched her tail as she hid in the tallest patch of grass. Not that hiding did much good. Her shark friend had already seen her crashing into the water at the shore and had migrated to the mouth of the bay in an effort to avoid her. </p><p>Like the threat of the open ocean would stop her. </p><p>A parrot fish swam in front of her, its bright scales quickly disappearing into another patch of grass.</p><p>Kiki took off like a rocket at the shark, the animal already swimming away as fast as it could projecting <em> Bad pup! </em>At her in his language. She cackled and swiped a hand at his tail just touching it and spurring the shark to make sharp turns in an effort to avoid her. </p><p><em> “One day, he will bite you and you will have no one to blame but yourself.” </em>Hack said, swimming in from the mouth of the bay.</p><p><em> “Hack-sensei!” </em> Kiki let the shark swim off. <em> “I’m just showing him I’m boss is all.” </em></p><p><em> “I am sure.” </em> Hack crossed his arms and frowned at her, <em> “You spoke to Koala.” </em></p><p>Kiki frowned, <em> “Maybe?” </em>She spoke to a lot of people on any given day. She could have spoken to Koala. </p><p><em> “The child with red hair.” </em> Hack described. </p><p><em> “Oh! Yes, the girl that would look good with bold colours!” </em> Her stalker! Of course! <em> “I think she was having a bad day.” </em></p><p>Hack sighed, <em> “I will not defend her behaviour, but please be patient with her. She is trying to understand herself and her place in the world right now.”  </em></p><p>Kiki nodded, that was fine. She had already decided to be patient. At least now she knew her name: Koala. <em> “Are we training? I thought today was a rest day?” </em>Hack was always busy. He usually only came into the water when he was training with her. </p><p><em> “I had some free time and thought I should volunteer myself as a distraction for our poor shark friend.” </em> He raised an eyebrow. Kiki smiled, she wasn’t going to eat the shark. At least not yet. He was too fun to chase. <em> “How about a race? All the way around the island, through the rocks on the east side, ending back here in the bay.”  </em></p><p>Kiki grinned, Hack was much faster than the shark <em> “3, 2, 1 go!” </em>She took off, Hack hot on her tail.</p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p>2 weeks later after losing the race to Hack-sensei, Kiki found herself back on the training field, a victim to Hotto-sensei’s gentle guidance, wheezing and gasping as she attempted to finish her last set of 1 armed push-ups with a boulder on her back. Her arms had never before been so strong, or as close to snapping like twigs. </p><p>“Listen up!” Hotto-sensei yelled before she had finished, allowing her to tip her body to the side to let the boulder roll off and stand on wobbly legs like everyone else. “You have now been training for 6 weeks! Your first assignments are now complete!” </p><p>Kiki couldn’t help but be glad about that. Her brain was mostly mush from all the codes her trainers tried to shove in there on any given day. Surprise quizzes, running memo’s, learning how to solve basic encryption… Kiki was done. One of her instructors had even ambushed her during breakfast once for a surprise quiz! </p><p>“You will all be getting reassigned to another department for the next 6 weeks! Continue to work hard! Your future is determined by your own effort!”</p><p>“YES HOTTO-SENSEI!” Kiki chanted with the group while shaking her numb arms out. ⅓ of the way finished. </p><p>“Next week we will meet in lecture hall #3!” Hotto-sensei continued, “You will all be learning the basics of handling and maintaining a pistol!” </p><p>Kiki perked up, she was sure Hotto-sensei would still be putting them through their paces, but it would be nice to have a slight break learning how a gun worked. Maybe she would even be good at it! She dusted her hands off and bounced in place. </p><p>“Dismissed!” </p><p>Kiki took off at a run to check the new postings, leading the pack. She couldn’t wait to start learning something new! The forced routine she had been under since following Hack was so different than anything she had ever experienced before. </p><p>She skidded to a stop in front of the new postings and quickly located her name: </p><p>
  <em> Kiki - Basic Medic Training - Yellow Room - 1400 </em>
</p><p>Medic? Well, it would be different at least. She shrugged and wandered over to the cafeteria, she’d eat and clean up a bit before she headed over. The communications department had always hated it when she wandered in covered in the dust that coated the island that was constantly being stirred up by the wind. </p><p>Lunch was always a noisy affair with people talking and moving cutlery and plates about. It was a time for socialization and relaxing. It was also a time for Koala to glare at Kiki from the next table over. </p><p>Kiki had tried to chase the girl down a couple of times since her first disastrous attempt, but Koala always took off at the first hint of confrontation. It was honestly quite frustrating, but Kiki had given up for the moment. If Koala didn’t want to talk, then it wasn’t worth Kiki’s time, she’d rather be swimming anyways. </p><p>She dropped her clean plates, waved goodbye to the cooks and skipped over to the washroom. Showers were an event she hadn’t repeated since the first attempt, but she could give herself a sponge bath in the sinks in the washroom without losing her legs, so long as her lower half stayed dry.</p><p>A quick clean with a cloth and she was off again. Life as a trainee was always go-go-go. </p><p>The yellow room was in the basement with little half windows right near the ceiling and long tables that functioned as desks that had been placed on steps so that everyone could see the chalk board at the front. The chairs were old and had yellow cushions, which is where the name might have come from. </p><p>Kiki felt herself practically vibrate in place while she tried to pick a spot. She had no idea what they would be doing in here, but it had to be better than codes! </p><p>In the end she decided that the front was probably best, even if the tables at the back seemed to tower over the rest of the room they were still further back. If something interesting happened Kiki wanted to be right at the front to get a good look at it!</p><p>Slowly, the rest of the participants trickled in and quietly sat down. Some of them even resting their heads on the table while they all waited for something to happen. </p><p>A woman in dark pants and a white button-down stood at the front of the room and started to write on the board with chalk. “Hello. My name is Dr. Honey.” She turned around and faced the room, purveying them with sharp eyes. “Welcome to Medic Training.”</p><p>Kiki smiled, already it was so different from communications! No one was just telling her to answer the Den Den Mushi and record what people were saying, or telling her to memorize 100 set responses to whatever the in field agents were saying!</p><p>“At the end of 6 weeks, you will not be nurses. You will not be doctors. You will be first responders, and if you do exceptionally well, you will become certified medics.” Dr. Honey leaned back on the front desk and eyed them all, “Medical training is very intense, I expect you to learn a lot and to be able to use this information in a real life setting. Every Revolutionary must complete this training. You will find that you will not always be able to use what I teach you. Sometimes your goal means you can’t stop. Sometimes people are too far gone. People die.” Dr. Honey reached behind the front desk and pulled out notebooks and a basket of pencils.</p><p>No one was resting now. Dr. Honey didn’t bellow like Hotto-sensei. She didn’t snarl and bustle around like the people in communications. She was calm. She was serious. She looked tired. She wasn’t slow as she handed out the notebooks and got them to pass the basket around, but she also wasn’t rushed. </p><p>Kiki felt her hands itch and she wished she had something for Dr. Honey to model. </p><p>Dr. Honey stood at the front of the room and waited for everyone to have their eyes on her. “My job is to teach you enough to keep people alive for as long as possible. My job is to teach you how to communicate a situation quickly and effectively. My <em> job </em>is to teach you all how to do emergency aid until a professional can show up.” </p><p>Kiki sat as still as possible in her chair. Nobody in the room moved. </p><p>“Your job is to learn. With luck you might even have the constitution to put the knowledge to use.” Dr. Honey frowned, “But first. I need everyone to be on the same page. We are going to learn terminology.” Dr. Honey picked up her chalk and started writing again. “Please copy these into your notebooks.”</p><p>
  <em> Abrasion </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Airway </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angina </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Antibiotics </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Artery… </em>
</p><p>On and on Kiki wrote. Every time Dr. Honey would run out of room she would erase the first column and start again. Dr. Honey said nothing continuing on her mission to write as many words as possible. </p><p>Kiki was just thankful she already knew how to read and write and didn’t have to take the extra writing classes that some of the trainees were doing. </p><p>When Dr. Honey finally put the chalk down she went back to staring them all down. “These are the first 100 words you must learn. I will give a brief description of each word, but I expect you all to start putting the library to good use. There are texts with pictures that will serve you better than any words could. I would use the projector, but it is currently in… disrepair.” And with that, Dr. Honey started back at the top of her list and started describing all the words Kiki had just written down. </p><p>....it was codes. <em> Codes </em> all over again! Only instead of memorizing phrases now Kiki had to memorize <em> words </em> that she had never heard before! She scowled at the paper and dutifully wrote everything down, all her earlier excitement gone in the face of all the memorization she was going to have to put into this. </p><p>The following day at lecture hall #3 wasn’t much better. </p><p>Kiki was tired from spending most of the evening in the library looking up pictures, only to end up dreaming of chewing on compound fractures that same night, so she was thankful to not have to sprint around a field first thing. But she was also not <em> so </em>thankful to enjoy listening to Hotto-sensei and some guy wearing a rifle and a funny beige hat with dangly neck strings called Nigel yell at them about proper gun care. </p><p>More <em> memorization. </em> </p><p>When she had agreed to listen and learn she hadn’t imagined it would involve so <em> much </em> being quiet and listening. Mama had taught her all the basics like how to survive, how to read and write, and some history, but it had involved swimming around the reef, learning to weave with seaweed and seagrass, hunting, digging and drawing pictures in the sand... </p><p>None of this sit and be quite stuff the Revolutionary Army seemed to like.</p><p>Eventually they were all given a single pistol and were walked though how to take it apart, clean it, and put it back together. They did this over and over again. “Remember to always keep your pistol dry! A pistol with wet gunpowder is as useful as a rock!” Hotto-sensei yelled while they all pulled their guns apart again.</p><p>Kiki scowled and almost threw her gun. What was the point then? Anything she used for any length of time got wet. She lived in the water. A gun was going to be useless and all this stupid gun knowledge was just taking up space she needed to remember what <em> cyanosis </em>meant! </p><p>She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. Getting mad wouldn’t help anything. Just because she swam everywhere didn’t mean everyone else did. It was the stretching routine all over again. Everyone had to learn the same basic movements, but once they learned more they could change up their routines and customize them. </p><p>She just had to tough it out until she could customize.</p><p>“Alright. Looks like everyone's got it.” Nigel said a little while later. “Come on, pack it up. We’re going to head to the gun range and give you all a chance to shoot those weapons now.”</p><p>Kiki sucked in another breath, grabbed her pistol, and marched out after Nigel. Some part of her thinking that the quicker she got there, the quicker she would be finished. </p><p>“Eager to try your hand?” Nigel asked her as she dogged his steps. </p><p>“No.” She scowled and fisted her hand on the handle. She’d barely interacted with the gun for 2 hours and she was already <em> done. </em></p><p>“Oh? Not a fan of firearms?” Nigel said, gesturing to his riffle.  </p><p>“<em> No. </em> ” Kiki snarled, “They’re <em> useless </em> and I already have to learn so many things! I don’t have the space in my head for <em> guns. </em>”</p><p>Nigel smiled down at her as if amused by her anger, “Useless? You think you’re too good for a gun?”</p><p>Kiki bared her teeth. She tried to avoid the behaviour when she had her legs, but the instinct was hard to ignore. She wanted to be left alone to be angry by herself and this guy was staying too close to her. If he didn’t figure it out soon, she’d bite him. “Maybe<em> you’ve </em> got a use for them, but they’re no good for <em> me </em> and I don’t want to talk to you.”</p><p>He raised his hands and laughed, “My, what a frightful set of chompers you have! And such a grumpy little thing too!”</p><p>Nigel was lucky that they had made it to the gun range. She might still take a chunk out of him before this lesson was over. He was acting like that reef shark. Thinking he was in <em> charge. </em>If she bit him and gave him a good scare, she was sure he’d learn to respect her.  </p><p>“Gather over here! There’s 10 stations! 1 person in each station at a time!” Hotto-sensei called and Kiki drew away from Nigel. He’d better watch it, or forget respect; she’d make <em> him </em> dinner.</p><p>She stood at the stations and looked at her target at the end of the field. </p><p>A thin rock painted red. She already knew that if she hit it, it would shatter. She lined up her gun and fired. </p><p>Miss. </p><p>Miss. </p><p>Miss.</p><p>Miss. </p><p>Miss.</p><p>She hissed and went to the back of the group. </p><p>At least Nigel was busy at the front helping people correct their aim. </p><p>On and on it went. </p><p>Kiki missed every target. </p><p>The one time Nigel had come over to assist her she had hissed and snapped her teeth menacingly enough he had raised his hands in surrender and let her be with a mocking salute. Hotto-sensei had just raised an eyebrow at her and told her to get back at it. </p><p>Now, she was stabbing her food and dreaming it was Nigel’s smug face. </p><p>She always loved lunch. Nigel was ruining her lunch. <em> Guns </em> were ruining her lunch.</p><p>She cleaned her plate off, scrubbed up and stomped to the Yellow Room with her new notebook full of <em> words </em>. </p><p>Day 2 was a repeat of day 1. Another 100 words. Another 100 explanations. Followed up by, “You will find pictures in the library.”</p><p>She grabbed an early dinner like she usually did and went to the bay.</p><p>Normally she meditated until Hack-sensei came. Today she chased the shark around and genuinely thought of eating it. </p><p><em> “Kiki, is everything okay?” </em> Hack asked as he swam closer to her. She ignored him and raked her fingers along some stone. <em> “Hotto said you looked like you were going to bite Nigel today.” </em></p><p><em> “I don’t like him! And I </em> was <em> going to bite him if he didn’t leave me alone!” </em>She clicked her teeth together and stayed close to the ground, watching Hack from below. </p><p>He frowned, <em> “Did Nigel do anything to make you dislike him?” </em></p><p>Kiki took a deep breath. He really hadn’t. He’d just been rude. People were rude all the time. She couldn’t bite all of them. <em> “No. I just didn’t like his tone and I was already mad about the guns.” </em>She stayed low on the seabed, but looked away from Hack. </p><p><em> “The guns?” </em> </p><p>Kiki pouted, <em> “They’re no good in water, and I already have to learn about the insides of people. Other than making me hungry, it doesn’t seem good for anything. Why would I ever patch anyone up?” </em></p><p>Hack sighed and sunk down in the water to sit on the seabed, <em> “I can understand your frustration with guns. I am also not the biggest fan. But learning about guns and how they work also teaches you how guns do not work. Many people carry pistols, learning how to disable a gun before they can fire it </em> is <em> useful knowledge. There is only a week of gun training, do you think you can handle it?”  </em></p><p>Kiki nodded. If it was only for a week then she could tough it out. Hack was right, she had already learned that guns were useless when wet, maybe she’d learn more things.</p><p><em> “Would you really never want to help someone who was injured?” </em>Hack asked.</p><p>Kiki shrugged, <em> “I just don’t see why I would ever need to help someone. Once I leave, I’ll be alone again, who is there to help?”  </em></p><p><em> “But what if you come across someone, like I came across you? We helped heal you, would you not help someone else in the same position?” </em>Hack said patiently. </p><p>Kiki tried to imagine it… maybe she’d try to help if she knew how and wasn’t hungry. <em> “People die. They don’t live forever.” </em>She explained.</p><p><em> “Hmmm. What if it was me? Would you help me?” </em>Hack asked.</p><p><em> “Of course!” </em>She sat up abruptly. What kind of question was that!? Of course she’d help Hack!</p><p>Hack smiled gently, <em> “Why?”  </em></p><p><em> “Because! You’re Hack-sensei! You help me, and trust me, and keep me safe! I don’t want you to die!” </em> Hack was the only person in the ocean she wanted to be proud of her. He was like Mama, she hadn’t wanted Mama to go either, but in the end…</p><p><em> “Kiki, a stranger you come across is another Kiki’s Hack. You would feel sad if I died or got hurt, correct?” </em> Kiki nodded, her stomach hurt just imagining it. <em> “Helping someone else, is helping that person’s loved ones. If you were injured, and I couldn’t help you, I would want someone to help you in my stead. I would want someone to help you, because I would be very sad if you were gone.”  </em></p><p>Kiki looked away, <em> “I would want someone to help you too.” </em> She hunched her shoulders in shame. <em> “I’ll do my best, so that I can help other people’s Hack-sensei’s.” </em></p><p>Hack smiled, <em> “That makes me very happy Kiki.” </em></p><p>She nodded her head and choked on her tears. Underwater, her tears just disappeared, but just because she couldn’t see them, didn’t mean she wasn’t crying. </p><p>Hack drew her into a hug. <em> “It’s okay to be upset.” </em></p><p>Kiki did her best to hug him back. Mama used to give her hugs all time, but they had all stopped when she passed. She cried and curled her tail in, letting herself be held. </p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p>For the rest of the week, Kiki put her all into her training. </p><p>Even if she would never use a gun in a fight, she would know everything about it. She learned how to assemble a gun correctly, <em> but also how to assemble it incorrectly in a subtle manner. </em> She learned how to pack gun powder the right way, <em> but also how to make it look like it was done the right way. </em>She learned how to count bullets so she would know when a gun was empty. She learned the different types of guns and what they were used for. </p><p>A rifle was for distance shots. A pistol was for closer combat. A shotgun was for more widespread damage. </p><p>She never landed a shot during target practice. But that was okay. She wasn’t training to be good with a gun. She was training to <em> defeat </em> the gun.</p><p>Nigel left her alone. Kiki suspected Hack-sensei had something to do with Nigel’s distance and wary gaze.</p><p>Medic 101 was just the same. </p><p>Kiki memorized Dr. Honey’s words and definitions. She sat in the library every night and quizzed herself, doing her best to stay on task and not daydream about food. If knowing these words would one day help somebody’s Hack-sensei, then she would do it.</p><p>...And it was while she was sitting in the library at the end of her first week of medic training and after she had completed her final day of gun training, that shit hit the proverbial fan.</p><p>She’d been taking her classes very seriously. She’d been minding her own business, reading one of the many textbooks in the library with hand drawn images portraying injuries and health abnormalities, doing her best to memorize what word matched which picture, when 3 boys came into the library. </p><p>She was busy. She was focused. If he hadn’t spoken so loud she never would have noticed. “Ugh, it’s <em> her. </em>” One of them said. She frowned, but stayed on task. It didn’t matter.</p><p>“I swear, she gets special privileges. She messed up firing a gun so bad. I heard Nigel-sensei talking to Hotto-sensei at the end of practice today about remedial lessons, but Hotto-sensei shot him down. Said something like she didn’t need to do it.” One of the other boys muttered, and Kiki’s attention was officially captured. </p><p>She gazed over the top of the text to look at them. 2 of them she didn’t recognize, but.... She squinted her eyes,  that one lanky teen… she was pretty sure she had spared him before and lost. </p><p>He opened his mouth, “Have you guys seen her fight? She’s clearly just playing, she doesn’t even know the forms we’ve been practicing.” Yeah, she was sure now. She’d spared him before. </p><p>“Ugh, I was in the communications groups with her, she was <em>so</em> <em>bad.</em> Like, how stupid can she be? It was super simple! But then again, Sharp Teeth are just savages, I guess they just can’t be expected to be as smart as regular people.” The first teen complained again as all three of them started to wander over to the bookshelf near her. Kiki frowned. It had <em>not</em> been simple at all. She had never had to memorize so much in her life nor had she ever used a pencil before, so copying transcripts had been a tedious affair. She also wasn’t a member of the Sharp Tooth Tribe, even if it was a common misconception. But even so... she was starting to get offended on their behalf.</p><p>“I wonder where they are going to put her when basic’s all over, she’s useless.” The third boy muttered. The book’s binding creaked as her grip tightened. “She’s just wasting everyone's time.” </p><p>BANG! Kiki’s book slammed into the table, Lanky’s hand on it forcing it flat onto the table. “Not even going to defend yourself? Think you’re better than us?”</p><p>Kiki stayed seated, Hack had told her fighting outside of an official spar was not allowed. Her fingers curled into fists anyways. She kept her eyes trained on them. </p><p>The one on the left reached out and put two fingers on her forehead, “You think this is a game?” He asked. He pushed her head back, grinning, “You think someone will save you?”</p><p>Kiki narrowed her eyes, if he didn’t back off soon, she was going to do <em> something. </em> Her current fingers weren’t good for clawing, but she could still take a bite out of him and she was pretty sure she could still pop out one of his eyes before he would even know what hit him. The problem was the other two. If they were in the water, she would just eat them, but on land…</p><p>She’d probably only manage to kill one before the other two stopped her. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go.” Lanky huffed, and then they were all strolling out of the library.</p><p>Kiki looked back at her book. If any of those three ever needed help, she wouldn’t raise a finger to assist. She might even just take advantage of their weakness to have a quick meal. She grinned at the thought, they’d probably give her a stomach ache though. </p><p>Bottom feeders had never sat well in her stomach. </p><p>She snickered and opened her book back up, catching a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of her eye-</p><p>A book collided with Kiki’s head with speed and knocked her from the chair. She hit the ground with a yell, the chair falling on top of her with a clatter. </p><p>“You-you, WEAK PASTY GHOUL!” Koala snarled before lobbing a second book at Kiki’s head. Kiki flailed, trying to dodge, but the book still cracked into her face and blood started to pour from her nose. “YOU EMBARRASSMENT!” Kiki rolled to avoid the next book and sprung to her feet. </p><p>“Hey!” Kiki cried, jumping behind a bookshelf. <em> What was going on!? </em></p><p>“Hack-sensei spends all his time training you and you’re still weak! He’s wasting his time!” Koala screamed, tearing around the bookshelf to huck a chair at Kiki’s head. </p><p>Kiki ducked and yelled, the chair smashed where her head had been, books tumbling off the shelves, “Stop! You’re wrecking everything!” Kiki screamed. </p><p>Koala howled, grabbed a heavy tome and charged. </p><p>Kiki was done running, she snarled and held her ground, bending her legs and lowering her centre of gravity. Koala didn’t slow, and what would have been a painful collision of bodies, Kiki changed into a throw, hitting her shoulder right into Koala’s stomach and flipping her over her head and into the bookshelf behind her. “I said stop!” She snapped, turning around to glare at Koala, who hadn’t wasted any time and was already getting up.</p><p>“No! You should leave!” Koala shrieked, launching herself low this time and grabbing Kiki’s thighs. </p><p>They hit the ground. Hard.</p><p>Kiki wheezed. Koala crawled up her body and punched her in the face, once, twice, thrice.</p><p>Kiki slashed out with a hand and caught Koala across the face with gouging fingers, if she had had claws, she would have ripped her face open, as it was, Koala’s face only whipped to the side and Kiki was able to buck her hips hard enough to toss Koala to the floor.</p><p>Kiki scrambled to her feet, “What is your problem!?”</p><p>“My problem!? MY PROBLEM!?” Koala shrieked standing up too, hands loose in front of her, “You’re a THIEF!”</p><p>Kiki gapped, “What are you even talking about!?” She hadn’t stolen anything!</p><p>“H<em> A </em> CK-SEN <em> SEI </em>!” Koala’s voice breaking with how loud she was yelling, water gathering around her hands. </p><p>“You can’t steal a person! That’s not how it works!” Kiki hollered back, eyeing the water being pulled from the atmosphere. </p><p>Koala’s eyes narrowed, “That’s exactly how it works!”</p><p>“No it’s not!” Kiki hissed.</p><p>“What is going on in here!?” Koala’s water splashed to the ground as both girls snapped their heads to the side to see Milo staring wide eyed at the destruction. “Look at this!”</p><p>Kiki glanced around; it was a mess. Books littered the floor, some with broken or bent bindings, the chair Koala had thrown was broken, and one of the shelves had also come loose from one of the bookshelves and had fallen to the ground and now had a large crack in it. </p><p>Kiki crossed her arms and looked away. This was not her fault. “She went crazy and started throwing things at my head.” Kiki huffed. </p><p>Koala stood still as a statue, face pale, eyes wide, “I’ll clean it all up. I’ll fix it.” She dropped to the ground and started to gather the books to her, hands shaking. </p><p>“...oh, Koala…” Milo sighed, “Look, I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it’s not, but me and Kiki will help you clean up.” </p><p>Kiki scowled, why did she have to clean up? She wasn’t the one who lost her marbles. </p><p>Milo shot her a <em> look </em> before he started to gather up the broken chair. Kiki huffed and started stacking books back up on the shelf angrily. </p><p>Together, all three of them had the library mostly to rights quite quickly. Some of the books would need to be reglued, and the chair was pretty much toast, but the broken shelf could still do its job, and the bent books would hopefully straighten on the shelves by being compressed by their neighbours. </p><p>“If I leave, are you guys going to destroy the library again?” Milo asked. Kiki looked away, this wasn’t her fault!</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Koala whispered, still looking pale and shaky. </p><p>“I don’t know what happened here, but I suggest you girls talk with Hack. Sooner, rather than later.” Milo frowned. “I’ll be talking to him tomorrow, if you haven’t spoken to him by then, then I will.” He sighed, glanced around the library one more time before leaving as quickly as he had come. </p><p>Kiki scowled and stalked over to her table to gather her notebook and pencils, before making for the exit. </p><p>Koala stood where Milo had left her, head down with a tight look on her face.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you coming?” Kiki asked, “I’m going to see Hack-sensei now, <em> before </em> Milo changes his mind.”</p><p>Koala jerked, nodded, and together they set off to go find Hack. Kiki sighed, this was not how she had been planning to spend her evening. She had only gotten through about half of the materials Dr. Honey had assigned. </p><p>Stupid Koala.</p><p>They climbed the stairs in silence. Kiki too angry, and Koala too interested in staring the floor down.</p><p>Hack’s room was near the top of the compound, on a floor with most of the other senior officers. Kiki had never visited Hack in his room having never had a reason to do so. Hack met her in the water or around the building and Kiki had never felt a desire to invade the man’s space. </p><p>Now she really didn’t want to be up here. Hack was probably going to yell at them like Mama used to when Kiki had started harassing the eels again. </p><p>Hack had never yelled at her before. </p><p>Kiki knocked on the door. Koala stood silently beside her. </p><p>Maybe, if they were lucky, Hack would be out!</p><p>Kiki held her breath. <em> Please be out!  </em></p><p>The door opened. </p><p>Kiki sighed; she should have guessed. She was hardly ever lucky. </p><p>She looked up to find Hack watching the two of them, expression still. He sighed and gestured them both into his room without a word. Two chairs were unfolded before Hack sat down on his bed and pointed to the chairs. </p><p>Kiki and Koala sat.</p><p>“Alright. What happened?” Hack finally said.</p><p>Kiki looked to Koala, but her lips were pursed so hard they looked white so she probably wouldn’t be talking anytime soon. Kiki started talking, “Koala threw a book at my head and wrecked the library. Milo came in and saw us. He told us to talk to you.”</p><p>Hack nodded. “Koala? Is this what happened?”</p><p>“No!” Koala shouted, jumping up to her feet with a wild look in her eye. Kiki half expected her to throw her chair again, “No! These boys were calling her weak and she did nothing! Just let them walk all over her! She wouldn’t fight to protect herself!”</p><p>Kiki frowned, why were those boys relevant? They hadn’t thrown books at her head or tried to smash her face in with a chair. </p><p>“Why do you train <em> her?! </em> She doesn’t know anything about Fishmen! Why does she get to learn? She’s weak and stupid!” Koala had started crying, face red with tears streaming down her cheeks, “I don’t want her to learn Fishman Karate!”</p><p>“I’m not stupid!” Kiki yelled, jumping up to her feet, “And those boys don’t matter! Why do I care what they think?!”</p><p>“You are stupid! Stupid and ugly and weak! You’re just stealing Hack-sensei away!” Koala was almost howling now, voice cracking. </p><p>“You can’t steal people! And I’m not stupid! Take it back!” Kiki shrieked, her fingers flexing, “You’re stupid!”</p><p>“Okay. That is enough.” Hack-sensei’s voice didn’t raise, but it caught both their attention just fine. Voice firm. Body still. “Both of you sit down.”   </p><p>Kiki and Koala sat.</p><p>“Koala. We do not attack people in the compound. You know this. I have also explained to you that I am teaching Kiki Fishman Karate. It is not up to you who I teach.” Hack frowned, his yellow face severe. </p><p>He turned to Kiki. “Kiki… people <em> are </em> stolen. This is part of why the Revolutionary Army exists. Of course,” He glanced over at Koala, “That is not what is happening here.”</p><p>Koala hiccupped as she choked back tears, “But it <em> is! </em> You’re so busy all the time now and it’s her fault!”</p><p>“Koala, I understand that this is hard for you, but you have to learn to share. Some things are yours to keep just for yourself, but other things, <em> especially </em>people, belong only to themselves and only they can decide who they want to spend time with.” Hack rubbed his forehead, “I am choosing to spend time with Kiki in the evenings. This does not mean that I value my time with you any less.”</p><p>Koala just cried. </p><p>“Wait. This is because you're teaching me Fishman Karate? <em> That’s </em>why she’s been following me around all the time?” Kiki didn’t get it. All this… this… hullabaloo because Hack was spending time with her?</p><p>Hack sighed, “I feel like I handled this poorly. I should have introduced you two right at the beginning and explained things better. Kiki, would you mind explaining to Koala about your situation?” Kiki shrugged, she didn’t care.  Hack turned to the other girl, “Koala, this must be kept a secret. You must tell no one.”</p><p>Koala sniffed and rubbed her eyes. “I won’t tell.” </p><p>Hack nodded and gestured to Kiki. </p><p>Kiki shrugged again. So much drama, over nothing. “I’m a siren. Hack’s teaching me Fishman Karate so I can explore the ocean better and not get almost eaten again.” What a stupid night. </p><p>“What’s a siren?” Koala whispered looking between the two of them. </p><p>Kiki leaned back in her chair, tilting it onto two legs, “Well, I’m like a mermaid, but better.” She grinned, “I got awesome claws in the water, but when I dry off I get legs.”</p><p>Koala looked to Hack, “It is true. In the evenings we practice in the bay and during the day she practices on her legs so that she will one day be a formidable warrior.”</p><p>Kiki dropped her chair back onto all fours, “I don’t know about warrior, but I‘m doing my best to learn everything I can!” </p><p>Hack smiled, “I think from now on, all three of us should train together in the bay. I’ve noticed your forms have been becoming sloppy Koala.”</p><p>Koala jerked, “They have not!”</p><p>Hack ignored the outburst, “I am correct in assuming the library has been put to rights?” Both girls jerked their heads up and down, “Good. Then it is time for bed. I will see you both tomorrow.”</p><p>Kiki jumped up, and made a break for the door with Koala, though she swore she heard Hack-sensei muttering about how he “was too old to be a parent” as he was shutting the door behind them. Kiki looked to Koala who was already walking away and shrugged for the final time that night before making her way to her own hammock. Hack-sensei was right, it was time for bed. She’d try and catch up on stuff tomorrow. </p><p>The following day was the first day in a week that all the trainee’s met on the training field again. </p><p>Drills were run as if the gun interlude had never happened, the only acknowledgement to the whole thing being a series of names called at the end of practice to report for specialized marksmanship training. </p><p>Kiki’s name was not in the running. </p><p>Medic training however, was another story. </p><p>“Your first week as medic trainee’s is over.” Dr. Honey intoned, “Everyone now has a basic understanding of terminology and injuries. Today we start training for real.” She started before diving into how to treat cuts of various depths, how to brace bones, how to use bandages and gauze. “Remember, you are there for primary emergency care. If you can find a licensed medic, doctor or nurse always defer to them first. The care you provide is only to make sure that the patient can make it to a trained professional.”</p><p>Kiki listened with care and interest. This was <em> far </em> more interesting than learning definitions, but as Dr. Honey threw out words like <em> puncture, laceration, </em> and <em> abrasion </em>and what to do for each one Kiki could understand the purpose of memorization. A cut was not just a cut, and depending on what kind of cut it was, care could change. </p><p>Dr. Honey drew pictures on the chalkboard, wrote instructions, at one point she even coloured on her own arm talking about straight clean cuts, and those with jagged edges. “There will be a practical exam at the end of every week.” She said at the end of the first real lesson. “Everyone must pass Medic training to become a full revolutionary. If you fail, you will be attending remedial lessons until you do pass.”</p><p>Kiki left the classroom with her head swimming with injury treatments. Tomorrow they were going to cover environmental injuries and treatments, as well as review today's material. </p><p>She shook her head. She’d study in the evening, right now she had an early dinner to eat and a bay to swim in. </p><p>The dinner went well, but when she dashed over to the bay it was to find Hack-sensei and Koala standing on the shore and not actually in the water. Kiki slowed down. This was different. </p><p>“Today we are going to be working on forms. You know how to move in the water, it is time we start practicing on land.” Hack explained. “Koala, start moving through your practice, Kiki, follow me.”</p><p>Kiki frowned. She liked swimming. But she supposed it would probably help to be able to move better on land. She usually lost her spars with the other trainees, maybe this would help? So she tried to copy Hack’s stance and move through everything as he did, but even she could tell her moves weren’t as smooth and fluid as his. </p><p>“You must be stronger than the water. You must control the ebb and flow, push and pull. You must be sturdy, the rock the wave breaks upon!” Hack instructed his kicks and punches snapping his uniform with every strike while Koala worked quietly by herself. </p><p>Kiki tried. It was different on land. In the water, she never had to force the water to do what she wanted, she just had to nudge it. Hack-sensei was always telling her that her control was weak. She had to be the change, she wasn’t supposed to look for it, she was supposed to create it. She could see it in the way Hack struck the air, he made the world bend to him. Even Koala’s strikes were firm, her stance strong. Kiki just ended up stumbling over her own feet. </p><p>Hack frowned, “Maybe this is the wrong style. You have to be firm for this to work, and you like to bend. Try this instead.” And Hack-sensei flowed into a different stance, body loose and relaxed. Arms moving in gentle circles as his body bent and flowed like water itself. </p><p>Kiki copied. It was much easier, like she was water, she twisted and bent further than Hack, body gentle and relaxed. “This is the first form of Wave Style Karate. It is called Gentle River. Your body must bend around all obstacles and be fluid. I am a master in the Ultimate Water Fist. It is the style that both myself and Koala practice, but I know enough of the beginner forms in Wave Style to get you started.” Kiki nodded, practically bouncing, she’d had no idea there was more than one form of Fishman Karate!</p><p>Koala punched the air and the water flowing up on the shore split left and right. Kiki and Hack both looked over to see Koala scowling, but not talking. </p><p>“Keep practicing the form.” Hack instructed before moving back over to Koala to start directing her more closely. </p><p>Kiki bent and flowed, her core straining from the positions she was leaning her body into, she stretched back, feet planted wide, front leg bent, but her back leg straight, her head almost touching the back of her rear knee. All of her flexibility training being put to the test as she flowed from one move to the next. </p><p>Hack bounced between both of them, fixing body positions and offering tips, and then the night was done and Kiki was heading to the library to finish off her night. </p><p>And for a week Kiki’s routine stayed the same. Then Hotto-sensei had to go and change things up again. “Tomorrow we meet on the field! But we will be learning sword basics! Come prepared!” Kiki huffed, prepared? Prepared for what?!</p><p>The end of the week also meant that Kiki got her first practical exam with Dr. Honey as well. “Everyone will go into the room next door. There are people in there with injuries that need to be treated. I will be watching.” Kiki was only glad that the <em> injuries </em> the people had were obviously fake, even if the test was very real and she could feel Dr. Honey hovering at her shoulder the entire time. </p><p>She sweat buckets the entire time while she showed how to properly irrigate a cut and field dress it. “What if it was a gut wound?” Dr. Honey asked when she was finished. </p><p>“I do my best to stop the bleeding and cover the wound.” Kiki answered.</p><p>“What if the intestines are visible or hanging out?” Dr. Honey continued. </p><p>Kiki bit her lip, intestines? “I… I do the same thing. I cover everything and do my best to stop the bleeding.”</p><p>“Hmm… And the intestines?” </p><p>“I leave them.” Kiki stated confidently. She remembered this. She was there to get injured people to professionals. She wasn’t there to fix them. That was someone else’s job.</p><p>“Pass.” Dr. Honey said and moved on to the next student. Kiki just sighed in relief. She had this to look forward to every week?</p><p>“I am satisfied with your progress on the Gentle River form.” Hack said that same day. “We shall move onto Ripples.” </p><p>Kiki liked the Ripples form. It involved tumbling and rolling on the ground and flowing back into a standing position. She flowed from one form to the next while Koala stayed on her side of the beach and punched and kicked the water away. </p><p>She left practice happy. Her muscles all warm and limber, and for once free to spend her evening however she wanted to. She had nothing new to study, she could go to sleep early if she wanted. </p><p>That good mood plummeted the following morning when she was handed a sword. </p><p>“This is Kamela! She will be assisting this week with sword training!” Hotto-sensei shouted, before Kamela quickly took over moving everyone through forms. </p><p>“Both hands on the swords or you’ll drop them! What are you doing?! It’s a sword! Not a snake!” Kamela shouted as she marched over to some unlucky person in the back. </p><p>Kiki kept her eyes forward and did her best not to draw attention to herself. Kamela was no Nigel, but she was <em> scary </em> and something told Kiki that if Kamela caught her not trying hard enough, that she would have zero problem hitting Kiki over the head with her practice bokken. Even if it was made of wood, Kiki was willing to bet that it would hurt something fierce. </p><p>Her week passed. Her training ramped up. The swords disappeared and sparring became more intense, Dr. Honey lectured and Hack watched with a careful eye. Kiki stayed out of the water. She was too tired to even swim. She was half way through this 6 week session and already her body dragged. </p><p>The next two weeks proceeded with monotonous exhaustion, when finally the last week of medic training rolled around and Dr. Honey entered the room with a grim smile. “Welcome to your final week. Let’s see if any of you actually learned anything. Follow me.”</p><p>Kiki expected to go to the room next door and be confronted with more fake injuries. She did not expect to end up in medical gathering around a person wrapped in bandages on a bed. “This person was hit by an incendiary. What would be the appropriate treatment for in the field?”</p><p>One quiet voice from the back said, “I would try to find cool water to put on their burns…” </p><p>Dr. Honey nodded, “In the classroom it is that simple. In the field with bombs flying and guns shooting putting knowledge into practice can be next to impossible. Water can be hard to find. If you can soak a shirt with water and throw it on him, you may be able to cool the wounds. Remember to always make sure you will not add yourself to the casualty list helping someone else.”</p><p>They moved on. Bed after bed. Question after question. Injury after injury. </p><p>The blood didn’t disturb Kiki, nor did the smells. Everything on land smelled funny. Water was a lot more monotonous, with the odd spike of blood or plant life here and there. The burning of antiseptic was just another odd smell to add to the land. What did disturb Kiki was how badly someone could be injured and still manage to survive if they were given timely help. </p><p>Missing limbs, perforated intestines, brain damage. People didn’t always bounce back the same, but they did tend to bounce back. </p><p>“These are the types of things you are liable to see in the field.” Dr. Honey said at the end. “I want you all to think very hard on how you can help people, and what is within your capacity to do. This week will be hard. You have one final exam. It is pass or fail in the classroom. On the field it is life or death.”</p><p>Kiki studied hard the entire week. </p><p>The final exam covered everything they had learned in the 6 weeks of basic medic training. Her final practical was to resuscitate someone who had drowned.</p><p>She passed. </p><p>“Some of you may never be full medics and that’s okay. If you manage to save even one life, even if it is just your own, know that I am proud of you.” Dr. Honey watched them all, “Those of you who showed an aptitude for medical training will be notified sometime in the coming week. All others, remember what you learned here.”</p><p>Kiki breathed a sigh of relief. Medic training was done. She was glad to be finished studying every night. </p><p>That night she moved through her forms on the beach feeling light. Hack hadn’t taught her anything but Gentle River and Ripples, but Kiki could already feel her body getting stronger and more flexible. </p><p>“Alright.” Hack called, “I think it is time to put your karate to the test. A spar.”</p><p>Kiki looked up. She hadn’t used her new style fully in a spar yet, too nervous to completely fub it up against the other trainees, but here with Hack? Kiki smiled.</p><p>“Okay. Koala, Kiki, are you two ready?” Kiki frowned, Koala? “Keep it as clean as possible girls, I will step in if it starts to get out of hand.” Wait. She was going to spar Koala? “Ready? Start!”</p><p>Kiki jumped back avoiding Koala first strike before starting to try and weave her way around Koala’s defenses. </p><p>The differences in their styles were stark. Koala strikes were straight and quick, occasionally pivoting on her toes to change her line of attack as she swiped with both open hands and closed fists, legs snapping out trying to catch Kiki’s knees and solar plexus with hard quick strikes.  Kiki swore she could see the glow of webbing between Koala’s fingers, but every time she tried to focus on it, it would disappear.  </p><p>Koala was strong and unsubmitting. But Kiki was more bendy, falling and tumbling just out of reach of each attack. Koala’s knuckles brushing against her, but never making full contact as Kiki weaved around attacks. She just didn’t know how to fight back without losing her form. Her open hands were good for slaps, but not for ending a fight. </p><p>The winner had been apparent from the start. </p><p>You can’t win a fight if you don’t attack.</p><p>Koala’s fist finally caught Kiki in the gut and sent her to the ground dry heaving. </p><p>“You have both improved.” Hack decreed. Kiki sent him a withering stare. “I only know one more form of Wave style karate, after that, it will be down to you and practice. Koala, you have greatly increased your control.” </p><p>Koala nodded as Kiki struggled back onto her feet. </p><p>“From now on, you will spar everyday. Kiki with me, it is time to learn the third form: Whirlpool. Koala, practice your water darts.”</p><p>And with that, they were off again. Kiki spinning in spiraling circles and getting dizzier by the second while Koala threw water with the proficiency and explosiveness of a shotgun.  </p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p>“Welcome to your final 6 week training course. My name is Ray. I will be your navigating instructor. Pay attention, because you will need this knowledge no matter where you end up. I will also be teaching you some basic cartography and history. We have a lot to cover in 6 weeks, so pay attention.” </p><p>Ray was a small man, with arms and legs almost as thick as his torso, and hair pulled into a purple mohawk. Kiki was immensely intrigued, if even only by his appearance. </p><p>Over the first week of learning, books were handed out almost every class and a general overview of the noble families and what transfers of power had happened over the last 100 years was quickly imparted. “This may not seem important, but you’ll never know when a little bit of knowledge will help you in a future mission.” Ray said when the lessons seemed to drag. </p><p>Kiki could honestly say she preferred her lessons in communications over this.</p><p>Especially when they moved from the classroom to a ship floating off the main dock where Ray gave the most in depth tour of a ship Kiki had ever received, and then gone into quizzing them all on every part of a ship. Kiki couldn’t really be bothered to care. What did she care about the goings on of a ship for? She could swim. </p><p>“So what should you do if you are caught in a storm?” Ray asked Kiki one day. </p><p>“Don’t be caught in a storm?” Kiki answered. She never got caught in storms, she just swam deeper when the water got miserable near the surface. </p><p>“But if you were?” Ray insisted. </p><p>“Well, I'd just swim away.” Kiki supposed. </p><p>“It’s a storm Kiki. You can’t swim away. You’ll drown.” Ray sighed. </p><p>Kiki opened her mouth to argue, her drown? But shut it without saying a thing, “Ah, right.” She ended up saying. Her being a siren was a secret. People didn’t know that she could swim circles around most things. </p><p>Ray moved on, and Kiki went back to daydreaming about spars with Koala. She hadn’t won a single one since they had started 3 weeks ago. Kiki just couldn’t attack. Wave style karate was very passive, and when she had mentioned it to Hack, he had simply offered vague advice about watching the waves to improve her style.</p><p>What was she supposed to watch for?!</p><p>The stagnation was frustrating. Even Hotto-sensei showing them another training field with an obstacle course couldn’t distract her from her losing streak. </p><p>“Get through as fast as you can! I will be timing all of you! You are finished once you climb the final rope and ring the bell!” Hotto-sensei instructed while everyone jumped from boulder to boulder, climbed under a net on their bellies, scaled a stone wall, leapt over barriers, all the while dodging projectiles, only to finish by climbing a rope to ring a bell 25m off the ground. </p><p>It was fun, but not fun enough when Kiki knew that as soon as the evening rolled around Koala would be punching her face in again. </p><p>Especially because Kiki had largely given up on her final 6 weeks of lessons. She couldn’t care less how to work a ship or how to avoid turbulent weather. She swam and followed currents. She went where the ocean called. </p><p>And the Ocean was Calling. </p><p>Kiki could feel it every day. </p><p>A whisper.</p><p>She’d been in one place for so long. She’d gotten so much stronger. She’d gotten taller and filled out. Regular meals and rest had repaired something she hadn’t realized needed repairing. </p><p>She’d had her 13th birthday.</p><p>The Ocean Called.</p><p>And this time there were no fascinating lessons on anatomy to distract her. Just boring navigating tips.   </p><p>She was almost scared to go into the water. If she drifted into her bay, she might just keep going and never come back. </p><p>Koala knocked her down again. </p><p>The waves lapped at the shore. </p><p>“You have to make sure to face waves head on to avoid capsizing.”</p><p>The ocean stretched towards the horizon in a never ending stretch of blue. </p><p>“50 laps today! Stretch out well today! We’ll be sparring all day!”</p><p>The smell of salt water was suffocating. </p><p>“Kiki? Are you okay?”</p><p>She watched the water pushing and pulling on the shore.</p><p>“Kiki?...”</p><p>It was trying to grab her. </p><p>“Kiki!”</p><p>She just didn’t know if she should let it.</p><p>“Yes Hack-sensei?” She asked, shaking her head to bring herself into the present. </p><p>Hack was frowning, “Are you feeling well?”</p><p>“She just doesn’t want to get pummeled again.” Koala snarked, tapping a foot and pouting off to the side. </p><p>Kiki smiled even if it felt fake, “I am okay.” It felt like a lie. </p><p>Koala snorted but said nothing. </p><p>“If you are sure?” Hack waited a moment, but neither of the girls had anything to say. “Alright then, let’s have a good fight.”</p><p>Kiki immediately went into spinning and weaving away from Koala even if only half her attention was on the fight, the rest focused on the sound of the water crashing on the shore. </p><p>The waves were large today. White caps curling into the air as the wind picked up. They hit the shore, crashing, shoving rocks and sand everywhere. </p><p>Round and curling. </p><p>Kiki ducked under Koala’s swipe by pure instinct. </p><p>
  <em> Watch the waves. </em>
</p><p>Koala moved in for the final blow, aiming for Kiki’s face. Kiki bent back, hands catching the ground as she nearly bent in two, this could have been it. This <em> should </em>have been it. Kiki falling into some awkward bridge and Koala moving in for the kill. </p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>“Wave Kick!” Kiki shouted as she got traction with her hands on the ground and pulled herself into a back handspring, feet tight together and whipping up, catching Koala under the chin and throwing her away as Kiki finished the move back on her feet; hands up and loose, Koala on the ground a few feet away nursing a bleeding mouth. </p><p>Kiki sucked in air and felt for the first time in over a week, fully present in the moment. </p><p>“Nicely done!” Hack grinned. Kiki beamed. Koala screamed, hands pulling the water from the ocean in one big movement to crash it towards Kiki, absolutely soaking her for the first time in over a month.</p><p>Her whole body spasmed and she hit the ground, pulled towards the ocean by water being sucked back leaving her half in the water and half out. She screamed, legs burning unnaturally, clawing at the pants she was wearing trying to get them <em> off-off-off! </em></p><p>Hacks hands shredded her pants and Kiki felt her body seize, air freezing in her lungs as her legs finally started to fuse and change, melting together. </p><p>She flopped, exhausted, against the rocky shore. </p><p>It felt like everything had shut down. It was so quiet. </p><p>“Sh-she’s…” Koala choked out. Kiki’s eyes rolled in her head as she tried to focus on Koala sitting on the shore with wide eyes. </p><p>“Kiki! Are you okay? Breath! Deep breathes!” Hack ordered kneeling at Kiki’s side. </p><p>She was breathing, her tail burned. It had never hurt this bad before. This wasn’t the good pain she was used to. She tried to flip her tail, but gave it up as a bad cause almost immediately, her whole body screaming protest at the movement. </p><p>“I always…” She panted, “Wondered what would happen… if I was wearing pants… and got wet…”</p><p>“I didn’t mean for it to happen!” Koala cried having gained back her voice. </p><p>“Koala! Apologize!” Hack yelled, raising his voice for the first time in Kiki’s memory.</p><p>It sounded like Koala was choking on her tongue, “I-I’m s-sorry!”</p><p>Kiki just let the waves wash against her and closed her eyes. The burning was fading, but now her tail was feeling itchy. Everyone went back to being quiet. Minutes ticked by. </p><p>Kiki rolled over onto her belly and started to turn around so that her face was now directly in the waves, she wriggled and pulled herself into the waves, into the bay. She flicked her tail and only felt faint cramping. The pain was still there, but it was manageable now. </p><p>She laid in the first patch of seagrass that was deep enough and dropped off into sleep. Tomorrow, she’d figure everything out tomorrow. Today... today, she’d just let the ocean soothe her hurts.</p><p>*     *     *     *     *</p><p>The following day, Kiki swam circles round and round the bay, her tail still itching something fierce as she periodically flared the scales on her tail and dragged it through the sand in an effort to sooth it, all the while, her eyes drawn to the mouth of the bay. </p><p>In all the months she had been here, Kiki had never really wanted to leave. Being with the Revolutionaries was fun. She had plenty of food and people to talk to, but she couldn’t deny that her hands had never stopped itching. This whole bay had been picked over a hundred times by her and there was no treasure to be found. Even by the dock there was nothing more than broken ship pieces and the odd item of clothing caught on a rock.   </p><p>She screamed in frustration as the itchy sensation in her tail spiked. It felt like there were bugs under her scales! She swung her tail into the ground, almost battering herself against the sand trying to ease the sensation, sand flying everywhere, fish darting away. </p><p>She flared her scales and ran her claws over them looking for anything that wasn’t meant to be there. Just itchy scales! She yelled again and rattled her tail still running her fingers over them-</p><p>A scale broke off. She stopped and tried to calm down, her broken scale floating to the bottom of the bay. </p><p>Kiki looked at her tail. There was nothing on it, there was no reason for it to be so terribly itchy. It was just a tail. She tapped her claws on the itchiest part and gently scratched… the scale was loose. She pinched it and pulled it off. </p><p>It didn’t hurt. It just came off. </p><p>She went to work. </p><p>Not all of her scales were loose. Just some of them, and once she had gotten them all off her tail felt so much better she had to do a victory lap of the bay just to celebrate, startling the dugongs and sending the reef shark into a frenzy as it tried to figure out if she was chasing it again or not. </p><p>Her tail looked mostly the same, just a little patchy in some areas… though, now that she looked closer, it almost looked like more black scales were coming in. Was she going to lose all her grey scales? The black ones didn’t look much better, but they were a little bit reflective compared to the grey… She shrugged, the look was worth the relief no matter how strange it looked. Tail itch free, Kiki was feeling much more able to face the day. </p><p>She looked to the mouth of the bay again. </p><p>
  <em> “Kiki.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Hack-sensei!” </em> Kiki grinned, baring all her teeth. </p><p><em> “I was worried about you. Are you better?” </em>Hack asked, gently settling himself onto the ground to sit cross legged. </p><p><em> “Yeah, my tail was itchy, but I fixed that!” </em>Kiki continued to grin.</p><p>Hack grimaced, eyeing her tail, <em> “I have had a talk with Koala. She apologizes and promises to work on her self-control.”  </em></p><p>Kiki nodded. That was fine then. </p><p>She looked to the mouth of the bay again. </p><p>
  <em> “Kiki?” </em>
</p><p><em> “...I think… I think it’s time.” </em>Kiki whispered. The ocean roared in her ears, her fingers itched. </p><p><em> “Time?” </em> Hack questioned. </p><p><em> “The Ocean Calls.” </em>Kiki said, turning her head and meeting Hack’s gaze head on.  </p><p>Hack nodded. <em> “I understand. Know that you are always welcome here, but I would ask that if you find anything that you think might be of interest to the Revolutionary Army that you contact us.” </em> Kiki nodded. That was fair. They had given her so much, it was only reasonable that she give something back. <em> “And if you ever just want to talk, and let me know how you are doing, I would be happy to hear from you.” </em>Hack smiled. </p><p>Kiki darted over to give him a hug, <em> “Hack-sensei… can I call you Uncle? I’m going to miss you!” </em>She held tight. That eel may have almost killed her, but it brought her here to this place.</p><p><em> “I would be honoured to have you as a niece. I am going to miss having you around. Things will be quieter!” </em> He let out a bark of laughter. <em> “Before you leave, I have something for you.” </em> He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. <em> “This is a vivre card. It will always point towards me, if you ever need to find me, use it. It is waterproof, so you do not have to worry about it getting wrecked.”  </em></p><p>Kiki took the small piece of paper, <em> “I’ll keep it safe. And don’t worry! I’ll call so much it’ll be like I never left!” </em> She paused, <em> “That’s why I had to learn communications!” </em>It all made sense now! Why bother to teach her any of this stuff if he knew she wasn’t going to be sticking around!</p><p>Hack laughed, <em> “You never know when what you learned will come in handy, so keep studying up!”  </em></p><p>Kiki nodded, <em> “I will! I’ll keep learning! And I’m going to keep practicing Karate too!” </em> She flipped her tail and started to head towards the deeper blue of the open ocean, <em> “Bye Uncle Hack! See you later!” </em></p><p>Hack waved goodbye, and with one final look back Kiki took off back into the ocean. It was time for her to move on. The Revolutionaries had been fun, but it wasn’t where she belonged. </p><p>She laughed, it was time. </p><p>The Ocean Called. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sabo opened his eyes. </p><p>And immediately wished he hadn’t, because that was the biggest head he had ever seen! He screamed, the head screamed, it was a whole thing. And he thought that… Someone looked strange? Who? </p><p>“Vhy did voo yell!” The head hollered, and all Sabo could do was stare. Was this some sort of weird dream? Where was he? What had happened?</p><p>The doctors wanted to know too, but Sabo couldn’t tell them. Maybe the talking head would have some answers?</p><p>“I’m not a talking head!” It got bigger when it was angry. What an interesting dream. Was it a metaphor for something? He turned to the side to ask-</p><p>There was no one there. </p><p>Wasn’t there someone usually there?</p><p>“Well you did take a pretty big blow to the head. Dragon says you weren’t under the water for too long, so I think we can rule out some irreversible brain death. Your memories might come back. Or they won’t. Only time will tell.” The woman introduced as Dr. Honey said, marking something down on her clipboard. “If you decide you have questions, don’t hesitate to find me, or any other member of the medical staff.” She marched off. </p><p>Sabo could only watch, bemused. </p><p>Oh, he understood. Amnesia. Or at least, that’s what the doctors and the nurses were telling him. But he felt like he was dreaming. Nothing was real. Or, it was too real. </p><p>“We can get you back home, if you want?” Some kind nurse said, just as he was getting better enough to leave the hospital ward. </p><p>“No! No! I don’t want to go back!” He couldn’t remember much, but he could remember that! No he did not want to go home! Or anywhere near that island ever again!</p><p>“Well, you could always join the Revolutionary Army and fight back? It’s what we’re here for after all.”</p><p>He had never thought of joining the Revolutionaries, (or had he?) but in his heart he knew that this was what he was meant to do. </p><p>“You’ll be okay kid. We’ll get you sorted out and you can join basic training. We’ve just had it revised since we’ve gotten so many kids recently. You’ll like it. You can make friends.” A plain man with perpetually falling down glasses informed him as he was set up with a hammock. </p><p>“Right…” Sabo muttered. Maybe he just needed a little exercise?</p><p>But basic was boring. The studying was fine. He was good at it. Picked up things quick, had neat writing. He even helped teach some of the other kids, “No! An Oligarchy means that only a few people have power, they <em> might </em>be nobles, but it could be a military takeover too.” He explained, and was already thinking of several different ways to get his point across, maybe if he used food as a metaphor? But the other kid was already nodding and thanking him, moving back to his books. </p><p>It was that easy?</p><p>And training was dull. It was so simple a <em> simpleton </em> could do it. He looked at everyone around him and took in the panting and shaking limbs, <em> Look at this! A- </em></p><p>Look at this what?</p><p>“This will soften my muscles.” What kind of training was this? It was so boring! He started to walk off, he’d do his own exercise.</p><p>“Where are you going Sabo?! Wait for a sec!” Hack called after him, hand reaching down to grab the back of his shirt.</p><p>Sabo spun on his heel and dodged, bringing his fist up for a strike to the gut but pulling it at the last moment. He was strong. He didn’t know much, but he knew that. “I’m going to train by myself.” He grinned. He wanted to be a strong revolutionary, but here in this field, running endless drills? This was not how he was going to get there.</p><p>And so he trained. He studied. He peeled potatoes.</p><p>“Focus will you!” Koala snapped and grabbed his face when she caught him munching on apples instead of working. </p><p>“S-sowy…” He pressed out between the fishlips she was giving him. </p><p>She let go with a huff, “Just focus! The quicker this is done, the quicker we can leave.”</p><p>He grinned, “You’re so serious! Lighten up a bit!”</p><p>Koala grumbled and pouted, “Oh, just peel your potatoes. Slacker.”</p><p>He peeled and peeled and peeled, “Man, how many potatoes do we need? We could just catch a fish and roast it over a fire! It would be fun!” It’d be warm, and everyone would be laughing and fighting over who got to eat what, but they’d have to be careful because if they weren’t watching it would all disappear in one second flat. He didn’t know how that kid did it!</p><p>That kid?</p><p>What kid?</p><p>“You can’t just eat barbeque fish! You have to eat veggies and other stuff or you’ll get sick.” Koala sighed. </p><p>“Hmmm, I guess you’re right.” It probably wasn’t important anyways. “Hey, you’re pretty strong aren’t you? I’ve seen you train with Hack down by the bay.”</p><p>“So what?” Koala turned her back and grabbed another potato. </p><p>“Would you like to spar? We could do 100 a day! It would be good training!” Sabo grinned.</p><p>Koala turned around and gave him a wide eyed look, “Are you crazy? No one spars that much!”</p><p>“I thought it was a good number…” He looked away, what was wrong with 100 spars?</p><p>“Look, I’ll spar with you, but not 100 times. You can meet me by the bay after lessons.” They both got back to work. Each grinning for their own reasons. </p><p>Hack popped his head into the room, “You two finished yet?”</p><p>“Not yet!” Sabo called, still grinning. </p><p>Hack smiled back, face soft as he watched over the two of them, “Well, you better hurry. The cooks won’t wait forever.” </p><p>Hack made to leave-</p><p>“She called today, didn’t she.” Koala stated, her smile wiped right off her face.</p><p>“She did.” Hack answered. Koala huffed and turned her back again with a pout. Sabo looked between the two. Who was ‘she’?</p><p>Hack sighed and left.</p><p>“Does Hack have a lady friend or something?” Sabo asked once he was sure Hack was out of hearing distance. </p><p>“She’s not Hack’s lady friend! She’s just a kid Hack taught Karate to! But then she left, like it means nothing!” Koala snapped, and Sabo raised his hands in surrender and gave it up as a bad job. No one paid him to touch that mess, but… he was curious.</p><p>He started sparring with Koala and with Koala came Hack on occasion. They had free for alls, water flying through the air, kicks and punches thrown. It was the most fun Sabo had had since joining the army.  </p><p>He became friends with Koala. She was funny and liked to yell at him and pout when she didn’t get her way, but she brought him snacks and helped him study. In return, he chased her around asking for spars and spurred her into pranking some of the other trainees with him. </p><p>Sometimes she felt like his only friend his age, and she wasn’t even his age. </p><p>Koala was <em> 4 years </em>older than him!</p><p>His eyes had nearly bugged out of his head when Hack had given Koala a small birthday cake after one of their sparring sessions with 16 carefully written on it in icing. </p><p>“But you’re the same size as me!” He shouted. </p><p>“SO?!” Koala pouted and shoved cake in his mouth to keep him from talking. He choked on it and laughed. He guessed Koala had a point, it’s not like it mattered.</p><p>One week later, he woke to a ghost hovering over him. Long black hair falling like a curtain around his head boxing him in. Skin so pale he could swear he saw the blues of her veins showing through, a slight silver chair just barely visible around her neck. He sucked in air, trying to sink deeper into his hammock and howled. </p><p>“A<em> R </em> GHH <em> H </em> HH <em> H </em>H!!!!!” He scrambled for the edge of his hammock.</p><p>The ghost shrieked back, “WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!!!!” He stopped yelling, they both froze. Sabo’s heart raced, his whole body having broken into a sweat. Her hands came up and cradled his face, gently turning his head this way and that, “You’re Koala’s friend? Oh! You have such lovely eyes! They’re so big and blue! And curly blond hair! You have to come sit outside where the lighting is better. I have this crown that would look perfect on your head, you really must try it on.” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the hammock. Sabo followed on wobbly legs.</p><p>Before he knew it, true to her word, he was sitting in an empty classroom with a crown on his head, as he was ordered to pose in certain ways and make certain faces, all the while being stared at by what was apparently not a ghost, but just a really strange girl. </p><p>“I’m sorry, who are you?” He finally asked after the 5th pose, crown at a jaunty angle on his head.</p><p>“I’m Kiki!” She grinned, showing off teeth that wouldn’t look out of place on a shark, “I’m here to visit Uncle Hack!”</p><p>“Uncle Hack?” He asked. Maybe half human, half Fishman people looked like her? That would explain the teeth at least.</p><p>“Yeah! And I had some treasure I wanted Koala to try too, if she wasn’t too mad at me… Last time I saw her, she wasn’t very happy…” The ghoulish girl muttered, before going back to ordering Sabo around. “But Uncle Hack says she’s happier now! He told me about you! Now try these bracelets on, and I have some rings… No, no, no! They have to go on the same hand, here I’ll do it!”</p><p>Sabo held his hand out and gave up on anything making sense. He kinda liked it. Some things just weren’t meant to make sense. Kiki organized 3 rings on his left hand, his right hand only baring one, silver bracelets shining in the artificial light. </p><p>“Ohhh! You look perfect! Can you just lean to the side a little?... Yes, just like that, don’t move!” Sabo froze in position and watched Kiki with a small smile while she just sighed and gazed at him for a while. “Okay, I’m done! Thanks!” She picked up the backpack she had been pulling all her treasures from and started to leave. </p><p>“Wait! Your stuff!” Sabo called, yanking the bracelets off quickly.</p><p>“You can keep it! It’s found a home now.” She waved and disappeared out the door.</p><p>Sabo looked down at all he was wearing and almost choked. This was a lot of silver and gems. “Okay then.”</p><p>Well, they did say to roll with the punches in the army. This probably counted.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On a distant island two boys reaffirmed their dreams to set out to sea.</p><p>“We’re coming Sabo!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is curious, this is how I broke down basic training before it underwent changes when Sabo showed up:</p><p>3 six week training periods=5 month boot camp, final 2 weeks is survival training</p><p>Training: Communications, Medic 101, Navigating/basic ship know how/history/basic cartography (how to read a map)</p><p>The trainees would be assigned random groups and shuffled through all the training programs. I was watching Sabo’s training when he first joined and took a lot of inspiration from that.</p><p>So because this chapter wasn’t planned I had a hard time coming up with a title for it. Smolt ended up fitting the theme of this chapter really well though and I’m happy I broke the last chapter into two! (Especially considering how long it ended up!)</p><p>Now for anyone who cares, I thought I would share a fact about smolt that isn’t water related. At first, I was wondering if smolt was a combination of scale and molt since this is a life stage where the colour of a salmon's scales change and birds regularly molt to replace old feathers, but this is not at all correct! Instead, smolt comes from a British dialect which means smooth and/or shining. A salmon’s or a sea trout’s scales at this point in their life turn silvery to camouflage for their new environment, so it is a very fitting word!</p><p>Thanks for attending etymology 101 with M. Ookami!</p><p>Also has anyone read Erma by Brandon Santiago? It’s so cute! I haven’t read it in so long, but I got a comment asking me what does Kiki look like? And I was like, cute possessed doll, she’ll scare you in corridors, but like she’s probably looking for lost treasure and not doing anything evil. And that instantly reminded me of Erma, she’s just so cute, but also frightening, which is Kiki in a nutshell.  </p><p>I’m very excited to show you all her meeting with Ace, it is coming. Very soon. </p><p>&gt;:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh... Happy Early Saint Patrick's Day I guess? </p>
<p>Just a warning to mind the tags on this fic, there is some graphic violence in this chapter so consider yourselves forewarned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurricane: A hurricane also called a tropical cyclone, forms over tropical or subtropical waters. Winds must reach 119 kilometers per hour or greater to be classified as a hurricane. Hurricanes are usually accompanied by rain, thunder, and lightning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiki 13 years old:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the Revolutionaries had been easy. Staying gone was harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The open ocean of the Grandline was rough in a way she was unaccustomed to after having lived in either the South Blue or the Bay off of Baltigo. The animals were bigger, meaner and stronger; and as strong as Kiki was, she really wasn’t strong enough to fight off a seaking quite yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One encounter was more than enough, thank you very much. She was only lucky that swimming deep was enough of a detriment to lose the creature. She stayed there for a good long while, shaking with adrenaline, hoping that nothing even bigger resided down here in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staying in the Grandline would kill her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made the executive decision then and there to head back to the calmer waters of the Blues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swimming across the Calm Belt was probably the most harrowing experience of her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hid in the manes of Lion Seakings to sleep in an effort to not become somebody’s lunch. She swam deep in the water to avoid invading someone's territory, all the while listening to the water under her  roll and twist as something </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> shifted, the distant </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> as bedrock broke deep down below…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not here-I’m not here-I’m not here-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She panted as quietly as possible, doing her best to still her body. She shouldn’t have left! No matter how strong the Call had been!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tail itched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blew out bubbles and calmed herself. Ignoring the Call had never been an option. It hadn’t when she first left that reef 3 years ago and it hadn’t when she left Baltigo Bay. She just needed to be smart, and she’d make it to the other side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just calm down… relax… I got this, I just need to be quiet and small and nothing should bother me…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>South Blue waters had never tasted so sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiki 14 years old:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki wandered the stalls in the marketplace. It was her first time in one, and the bustling of everyone was exciting! Colourful banners swinging from store fronts, Merchants hawking their wares, customers bartering, even one entrepreneuring individual trying to trade a bag of rice for a bolt of fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki was in love with everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman bustled past her with a basket of vegetables on her head and a sack of flour balanced on her hip, almost knocking Kiki over. “Sorry!” The woman called, but didn’t pause. Kiki grinned and turned to watch her go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was wearing a beautiful skirt. Bright yellow, with bold red geometric lines criss-crossing the fabric- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki ran after her, “Hey! Hey! Excuse me!” She lightly tapped the woman's back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun on her heel, lips down set as she met Kiki’s eyes, “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get your skirt? It’s beautiful!” Kiki asked quickly. After all finding new pants had been the whole reason behind coming to the market. The pants she had found soon after leaving the revolutionaries were old, waterlogged, and were fitting a little snug. Compared to Kiki’s ratty shorts, black T-shirt, and seaweed shoulder bag, a skirt like the woman was wearing would be a big upgrade. And a skirt would be the perfect replacement, if she got wet, she wouldn’t have to worry about the pain that a transformation would bring. The fabric also looked light, so it shouldn’t slow her down too bad in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman blinked a few times before she smiled, “Oh! It’s called a sarong! Any of the stalls selling clothes should have them. Don’t pay more than 2500 beli for them though!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki grinned, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sarong!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Thank you!” She took off to the first stall with brightly coloured fabrics on display, weaving through the crowd of people, bare feet slapping against the cobblestone road. The seller’s eyes locking onto her the instant she stepped close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! Hello! We have a lot of cute clothes! Come take a look!” Exclaimed the man standing amongst the merchandise as he pulled out a pretty dress, “Here, this would look good on you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thank you! I want a sarong!” Kiki grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The seller's smile turned a little fixed, his gaze on her mouth, “Not from this island are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Un!” Kiki continued to smile, “I just stopped by today!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Well, this self is all sarongs. They’re 3500 beli each.” He waved his hand at what looked like an old bookshelf jammed full of colourful fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was told not to pay more than 2500 for one though.” Kiki said, already rifling through the fabric for something thin, but hopefully wouldn’t get see through when wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give it to you for 3200, but that’s it.” The seller said, watching her closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki shrugged, grabbing a light blue one with little green fish hooks on it. It was fairly big, she’d have to fold it in half and probably wrap it around her a couple of times, but she liked it. “Do you sell backpacks too?” She asked. Her seaweed shoulder bags really weren’t holding up to the amount of items she liked to stuff into them, a sturdier backpack would be nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got a bunch of styles on this side.” He gestured to a wall full of bags hanging on hooks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki looked them over, “That purple one please, the big one!” It would be huge on her, but it should fit all of her stuff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant pulled the bag down, “The bag will be 6000 beli.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about a trade?” Kiki asked, copying the man she had seen earlier. It didn’t really matter how much this guy was selling any of his stuff for, Kiki didn’t have any beli. It didn’t tend to stand up well after getting soaked with seawater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t have any money, I can’t sell you anything.” He reached for the sarong she had picked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tucked it close to her body, “But I have something better than money! Don’t you even want to know what it is?” He wasn’t even going to let her try and go for a trade?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look kid, I’m sure you think whatever you have is nice, but I can’t just go around giving out freebies.” He held his hand out expectantly for the sarong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a single gold coin, “Are you sure?” She asked, a smirk already forming on her face as the man’s eyes bugged out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get that?!” His hand snapped out and grabbed the coin, twisting it this way and that, letting it catch the light. He even bit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like finding things!” Kiki smiled, reaching for the backpack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The merchant let it go without a fight, “Thanks for doing business here! Please come back anytime!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki grinned, “Thanks!” and trotted off to find a place to change out of her gross shorts. A nearby bush, a quick shimmy, a couple knots tied and Kiki wandered back out on the street, wearing her new sarong and backpack, everything already transferred over from her old shoulder bag. Much better. Now she just needed to ditch the shirt and she would be good to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wandered from shop to shop. Most of the fabric places had shirts, but they were all too loose and flowy and wouldn’t be good to swim in. She didn’t want to be tangled in fabric every time she was in the water. “Don’t you have anything tight fitting?” She asked one stand owner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry kiddo, you might try a little further down. Mari down the way has some more non-traditional items. You’ll know it when you see it.” He said before starting to call out to people passing on the street again; Kiki already forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki sighed and walked on. All she wanted was a shirt, why was it so hard? At least the last guy had pointed her towards a stand that might have what she needed.  She strolled down the road, keeping her eyes open. What kind of advice was ‘You’ll know it when you see it’?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stand darker than every other one surrounding it sat right beside the mouth of an alley. An old woman with a cane resting over her knees sat on a white plastic chair dressed just as darkly, amidst the items, almost blending in. Kiki walked over. It certainly stood out against all the bright colours practically spilling out of the other stands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you Mari?” Kiki asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s asking?!” The old woman snarled, gripping her cane tight with one gnarled hand already winding up to take a swing at Kiki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kiki stepped out of range of the cane, “I’m Kiki! I’m looking for clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmm…” The old woman looked her over, “Well, get looking then! I’m too old to be jumping out and waving fabric in your face!” She cackled then, as if she had just told the grandest joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded quickly and glanced over all the items. There was a lot of denim and leather, both of which would be far too heavy in the water, and Kiki wasn’t interested in the silver knock off jewelry that was hanging all over the stall either.  But there in the corner....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki grabbed the black fabric. It felt stretchy and didn’t seem too thick. She held it up. It looked like a plain black tank-top. “Can I try this on?” Kiki asked. It wasn’t like a sarong, if it was too big she wouldn’t just be able to fold it in half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Mari grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki took it for a yes and pulled her old shirt off and pulled on the new one. The neck was a little loose, but for some reason the shirt was really short on her body, just barely coming down to her belly button. “Do you have these in a bigger size?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a crop top honey. It’s not meant to cover your middle. You actually want a size smaller, the neck is too loose and it should fit tight.” Mari grouched, finally standing up and walking over to her. “Here, try this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki exchanged shirts. The one Mari had given her did fit tight, the fabric stopping at the base of her ribs, the neck low enough to stay off her gills when she was in the water. Kiki pulled her hair out from the shirt, letting it fall loose halfway down her back before she adjusted her heart necklace to sit on top of the shirt. She held her arms out as the woman circled her. Kiki smiled and flashed her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mari smiled back at her, “It’ll do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki looked up at the woman, who despite her obvious age stood tall, spine unbent in her black T-shirt with a bold skull image and dark denim pants. Her only real signs of age were the grey hair that fell in a heavy braid and her eyes clouded by cataracts. She was exactly what Kiki didn’t know she was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need someone to model some treasure, and you’d be perfect!” Kiki reached into her bag and pulled out a large crystal skull pendant on a thin silver chain, “Here! Try this on!” Kiki thrust the necklace at Mari. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mari watched her for a moment, before she took the necklace and dropped it around her neck. It sat low, almost at Mari’s belly, hanging heavy from the woman's neck.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These too!” Kiki pulled out some hair clasps with shining red gems, “Can I put them in?” Mari paused, but in the end bent and let Kiki style her hair and clip in the decorations. Kiki backed up and examined her work. “Could you stand just like that? In the middle of all your wares, both hands on your cane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mari moved into position and watched Kiki through foggy eyes. Kiki stared back, circling this way and that, trying to get the best viewing angle. She stopped right in front and took a couple steps back from the stall. There. Perfect. She took it in…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Mari!” Kiki grinned and came back to her, “I’ve got a gold coin for the shirt!” She reached into her new backpack and handed the coin over, “Bye!” She turned to walk off-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are giving this to me?” Mari asked, fingering the necklace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Kiki answered, “It’s where the treasure wants to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mari’s lips turned upwards into a small smile as she griped, “Kids these days” before sitting back down on her chair and waving Kiki away. Kiki laughed and took off back into the market. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was fully dressed and ready to explore now! Today was a good day!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiki 15 years old:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki hid under the hull of the pirate ship. She’d made a bad choice when she had hailed this ship and asked to come aboard. These pirates were far more interested in capturing her and stealing her whole backpack than they were in making friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now in shallow water, Kiki had no choice but to hide under the hull with all the mens eyes trained on the water, armed with harpoons and rifles, just waiting for her to come out of hiding. Her stupid black tail, which was nice in the depth of the abyss, stood out terribly in shallower waters and made her an easy target. Now she was playing the waiting game.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her backpack on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki had never been a very patient person. Besides, she had an appointment to get to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun in a tight circle, grabbing and pulling the water to make the shape she wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whirlpool!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boat rotated </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> counterclockwise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>like what she had been aiming for. The pirates probably hadn’t even felt it! </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on! I’ve been practising! I got it to work the other day!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She scowled at the hull of the boat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, one more time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spun in an even tighter circle, trying to keep her tail as stiff as possible as she whipped her arms around, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whirlpool!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boat rocked as it spun slowly in a full circle, the men on board starting to yell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“One more time!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She gave another tight spin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whirlpool!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The boat circled again, faster now that the current had already been kick started by her previous attempts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki grinned as the volume on the ship started to get louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Step One: Create Chaos-success!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She cheered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they were all running around and distracted, it was time for Step Two: Distract the Crew Further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed onto the slowing spinning hull and started to crawl cautiously up the side. Popping her head gently out of the water. Hardly anyone had their eyes trained on the water anymore, and the ones that were looking at the water didn’t have the same focus as before. She picked a spot directly under one of the lookouts and got into position. People hardly ever looked straight down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just wait for it...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lookout turned his head to call something over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quick as a sailfish, Kiki launched herself straight at him, leaping from the water. The pirate already yelling in shock before she hooked her claws into one of his arms digging down deep to anchor herself on his body. The screams changed pitch and other men were starting to shout and point now, but that hardly mattered as her other hand snapped up to grab the back of his neck and with a heave they both crashed into the water. The man flailing at the water's surface with his harpoon slowly drifting to the seafloor and Kiki already swimming to the opposite side of the ship. All the crews’ attention effectively fixed on her victim screaming and flailing in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Step Three: Grab Bag and Bail!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiki laughed, snatching up her backpack and darting away from the ship. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Idiots. They’re just lucky I don’t have the time to pull them </span>
  </em>
  <span>all </span>
  <em>
    <span>into the water.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a risk to approach the ship in the first place. Kiki had felt something was off from the very beginning, but the captain's strong jaw and golden tooth had been a lure too strong to ignore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to end up in a fish tank one day Kiki, and Uncle Hack is going to be </span>
  </em>
  <span>sooooo</span>
  <em>
    <span> mad.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She muttered to herself, flicking her tail hard to make up time. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> late, now she was just going to be what Sabo called ‘fashionably late’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...but if she was already going to be late…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki’s eyes drifted to the side, locking onto a coral reef. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t always a guarantee about treasure being present, but there were often pretty shells just waiting to be admired. And the fish were usually easier pickings, boxing themselves into corners and trying to hide in holes big enough for her arm to reach in. She was already swimming over. Pulling the pirate into the water had kick-started her hunger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned her bag against a rock and weaved her way through the outcroppings the reef formed, poking at interesting features and getting stung by an anemone in the process. And even if she couldn’t hear the fish laughing at her, she knew they were. Everyone knew to stay away from anemones, Kiki had just wanted to see the shiny stone beside it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. I get it. It’s yours. I’ll leave it with you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She scowled and swam away, already distracted by the next interesting object.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what an object it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A skeleton!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiki shrieked as she darted over, practically wiggling in joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of his clothes had been eaten away, though his overcoat and thick boots seemed to have held up pretty well in the salty water. Boots that had a thick rope tied around them connecting the skeleton to a very large rock. Kiki gently rolled him over, getting a look at where a rope had been tying his hands behind his back before the fleshless limbs had slipped free. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Made somebody mad, didn’t you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked rhetorically, running her fingers through the sand by the bones for anything he may have dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She imagined that if someone had tossed this guy overboard, they might have stripped him of anything interesting, but if they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have left something on him, or…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes caught on something a couple meters from the skeleton, tied tight to a rock-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they had been feeling particularly sadistic, they might throw down something that could help him if only he could reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She untied the knife from the rock and rolled the handle in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What an interesting blade!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade itself was about the length of her forearm, with a simple grip. The guard was also plain even if it had a ring of metal that came off of it near the blade which Kiki figured might be a design choice, but only one side of the blade was actually a blade. The other side had a weird serrated edge that was dull by design. More like long spikes than anything you would use for sawing. How odd. The blade was also slightly green and pretty dull, though that might have been because it had been sitting in salt water for however long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now what were you used for?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She ran her claws over the strange tines, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“These look deliberate…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, but kept a hold of the strange knife as she riffled through the skeletons pockets, the bones becoming dislodged as she made sure that there wasn’t anything else worth grabbing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just the knife, eh? I think they probably grabbed anything else you might have had before they threw you in.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nothing but bones and old clothes. Kiki even shook his boots out. Nothing but an angry shrimp and sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and dropped the boot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I guess have a good rest?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She muttered to the pile of bones before starting to circle the rest of the reef, twisting the knife this way and that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool blade though.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stabbed it through a flatfish before gobbling it up. Ripping off small pieces with her fingers before snapping them up. At least the knife stabbed well, even if it didn’t pull out the cleanest, bumpy side catching on everything on its way out.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On reflection, it probably wasn’t meant for stabbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki shrugged and finished her meal, meandering back to her back pack and tucking the knife safely inside. Time to get going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have far to go, but finding islands right next to the Calm Belt was always a bit of a challenge. The currents had a habit of acting strangely as they went from being very dynamic, to dramatically static, provided none of the sea kings in the area were acting up and generating their own turbulent environment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, she had a cheat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled out a small square of paper helpfully labelled: Hack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, off I go!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grinned as she took off in the direction the paper indicated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivre paper was amazing in Kiki’s opinion. She always knew Hack’s condition (she’d seen it burning slightly once, only for any evidence of the damage to be gone the next day. Nothing but sharp edged white paper, if slightly smaller than it had been before.), always knew where he was, and she could estimate how close she was to him at any given time by how quickly the paper shuffled its way in any particular direction. The larger the movements and the quicker they were, the closer she was to the owner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d only seen Hack in person a few times since taking off from the revolutionaries, so when she had found out he was in the South Blue she had immediately made plans to meet up with him. Calling on the den den mushi just wasn’t the same as seeing a person </span>
  <em>
    <span>in person.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Besides, she had a lot of useless junk that the revolutionaries seemed to like to unload. Her bag was getting pretty full, and she had been tempted several times to drop the stuff she didn’t particularly care about. Only thoughts of Hack’s pleased smile staying her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kicked it into high gear. With how reactive the paper was, she’d be there soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*     *     *     *      *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuttle Island was about as opposite as an island could get to Baltigo. The ground was swampy, making sucking sounds with every step and causing Kiki’s feet to itch something terrible, the trees were numerous and tall, creating a thick ceiling that hardly let any light down to the jungle floor, and the air was still and humid. All the while, animals screamed from the trees and undergrowth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing the two islands seemed to have in common, were the exceptionally rough and unpredictable currents that swirled around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki stayed sharp and marched on in the direction the vivre card pointed. Even if this island looked uninhabited, she knew it wasn’t. Because while this island seemed like a hostile and wild place, it was also the Revolutionary Headquarters for the South Blue. The dense jungle and animals working as an effective deterrent against anyone making their way to the centre of the island where about 100 revolutionaries rested their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cuttle Island wasn’t like Baltigo, in that there weren't a lot of permanent members stationed here. Instead, Cuttle Island acted more as an information and communication hub and in rare occasions a safe haven for rescued persons before they could be transported to a better more secure location. Really, the cooks were the only permanent residents, and often they also laid in wait to be transferred to a less humid location. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite Cuttle Island being one of the best kept secrets of the Revolutionary Army, Kiki was a regular visitor. The phone lines here were secure and she didn’t have to talk in code to Hack, and the Revolutionaries were always happy to take Kiki’s more clunky treasure and the things she wasn’t interested in. Like the sack of gold coins sitting at the bottom of her bag weighing her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed a curtain of vines aside and a large rock feature came into view. Well, more of a large boulder, considering the rock didn’t even clear the base level of the canopy. The rock wasn’t what Kiki was interested in though, it was the hole at the base of it. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a mud pit. It</span>
  <em>
    <span> looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> liable to collapse at the first sign of rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually the opening to a deep cave, reinforced by some clever engineering, able to be covered in camouflage at a moments notice, and the entrance to the Revolutionaries hide-out on this island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entrance to Cuttle Cavern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki skipped over, ducked under the overhang, couched and shuffled along about 5m, before standing up in a large, brightly lit, man made tunnel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Complete with armed guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Kiki! Hack said you were coming!” A man with a friendly face said, lowering his pistol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Kio!” Kiki grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kio hadn’t been at the base for long, but he always made a point of memorizing anyone who walked through these tunnels. Kiki suspected he knew everyone’s full names, position in the RA, and even had a good idea about everyone's social circles. Kio was just talented like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also looked good while holding a ruby sceptre. According to Kiki, this was his most remarkable talent, and definitely the one worthy of the most attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hack should be just down the hall, I think he just got out of a meeting.” Kio mentioned before going back to lazily watching the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded and started a light jog down the tunnels calling, “Thanks!” over her shoulder. Kio was nice, but he was no Hack. And besides, Kiki had found a set of pearls that would look just darling on one of the cooks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. Hack first. Cook second. Priorities Kiki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway opened up into a large cavern, repurposed to serve as a sort of central hub with many little hallways branching off from it, some of them even going down further into the earth. It was brightly lit, with a couple of lights hanging off some stalactites creating odd shadows on the walls. It was also effectively an echo chamber, and only the wooden doors blocking all the other tunnels kept any sounds from being projected to the whole facility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki held up her vivre card and trotted over to one of the doorways that led down. It opened to a hallway with doors on either side that held mostly offices and the odd storage room. For a secret fortress in the ground, it had a complete deficit in interesting items. Just paperwork, people, and provisions. The 3 P’s if you will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, the 3 P’s seemed to be what a majority of the Revolutionary Army was as far as Kiki was concerned. People were always moving, provisions were constantly being transported, and everything generated paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened a heavy door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and that is why we believe it is essential that we secure this passage.” Hack stood at the head of a table, a large map spread out on it covered in stones of different colours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Hack!” Kiki cheered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiki.” Hack smiled, “Give us a minute, we were just about to wrap up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded and walked back out of the room. Hack never seemed to mind telling her in vague terms what the RA was up to, but it made other people nervous. While Kiki was a familiar face to most South Blue Revolutionaries, she was not a Revolutionary. She only got away with as much as she did on the bases because of her relationship with Hack and her habit of giving away valuable items. Not that she was really interested in the goings on with the RA to begin with. She mostly forgot everything that she learned about the RA as soon as she learned it. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested in what the RA was planning. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested in the people who were in the RA and what treasure would look good on them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But whether she remembered the information or not, everyone was more comfortable if she stayed out of meetings and rooms with lots of paperwork. Kiki included.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long before the door opened and Hack came out with a large smile. “It has been too long!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki smiled back and jumped in for a hug. “I missed you!” She said, holding on tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, hallways are not an appropriate location of reunions. I am sure you are hungry, let us retire to the cafeteria.” Kiki nodded and let Hack lead the way. She could always go for food. Especially food prepared by professional cooks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long are you in the South Blue?” Kiki asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only 2 weeks. I am here just to oversee the start of the new operation, but I am needed back at the homebase.” Hack answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded. She didn’t know a lot about the RA but she knew enough to know that Hack was high up. She was only surprised that he had been able to spend so much time training her up when she was younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered another room, full of rich smells and quickly got to work picking over the buffet. Kiki piling her plate high with vegetables, gravy, and sauce, while Hack got a more balanced assortment of items before they went to sit at an out of the way table.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your trip? Uneventful?” Hack asked with a knowing look in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes.” Kiki lied while quickly cutting her food into more bite sized pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hack laughed, “Well, you made it here safely, and that is all that matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded and grinned while she carefully used a spoon. She had only bitten the heads off a few utensils before she had quickly learned to use more care while eating. Food=delicious. Metal or wood=not so delicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought something for you!”She said before digging into the bottom of her bag and grabbing the sack of gold coins she’d been holding onto for about a month. “Here!” Kiki dropped the bag onto the table with a clatter before going back to her meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hack carefully opened the bag, which was Kiki’s own fault. Give a man a bag of live crabs once, and he is forever cautious of any and all ‘gifts’. Once he got a good look inside the bag and gently shifted some coins, (a sea urchin got into her money once! ONCE! It wasn’t even her fault!) He gave her a small smile and thanked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will make sure that it is put to good use.” He continued once they had eaten a bit more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki shrugged, it was useless to her. Gold coins weren’t meant to be worn as clothes, and very rarely did she meet someone who benefited from wearing the coins as a type of jewelry. She also had enough clothes, and she never really needed to buy food. She ate when she could, and didn’t when she couldn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lived her life in a strange dichotomy where she ate as much as possible when food was available, but was also able to go up to a month without eating a thing. Sometimes the hunger was raging, like after she shifted shapes, and couldn’t be ignored, but as long as she kept to what she liked to call her ‘True Form’ and stayed in the water, she could ignore any hunger she felt for the most part. It was strange, because as soon as food was present that ability to ignore her stomach disappeared. A fish darted by and she had to chase, body already in movement before her brain had even given the command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Kiki figured it didn’t matter too much if food was scarce for a bit. Food would come, or it would not. Whether it was present or not, was not up to her to decide. Carrying money only made getting from one stopping point to the next more difficult. Journey’s could already be quite hard, what with the large bag she carried on her back holding all her needed treasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what excitement did you run into on the way here?” Hack asked once their meal was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… there were some pirates, but I gave them the slip, and then I found a reef! And there was this skeleton, I think he was thrown overboard cause he was all tied up to a rock, y’know?” Kiki explained, “He didn’t have anything interesting on him, but whoever was mad at him also must have thrown this rock in, and it had their weird knife tied to it, here let me..” Kiki dug into her bag and pulled out her find, presenting it proudly to Hack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked it up and spun it gently in his hands, “This is an odd knife. I can not imagine what these teeth were used for. They are not sharp, so it could not have been a saw…” Kiki nodded, after all, she had come to the same conclusion. “So what about those pirates?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki sunk into her seat. The knife was supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>distract </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hack from the pirates. “They were dumb. I wanted the captain to model some treasure for me, but they just wanted my whole bag. They were lucky I was coming here or I would have pulled them all into the water.” She pouted and looked to the side. Part of her regretted not doing it anyways. They deserved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hack frowned, “You have to be more careful. The Revolutionary ships and outposts know to look out for you and will treat you kindly, I wish you would just come to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki sighed, this was a familiar argument with Hack. He wanted her to not bother with non-RA ships, and Kiki just wanted her treasure to be modelled by the best possible candidate. Sometimes that meant picking a not so safe ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, let us not fight. We can go to the armoury and ask the weaponsmith about your strange knife.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded and followed. She could recognize an olive branch when it was offered. Besides, that knife was one of the most interesting things she had found in a while. She grabbed at her necklace and gently twirled the dark purple gem with her fingers, interesting indeed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*     *     *     *     *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weaponsmith was an odd man with a limp who talked too fast. And while normally neither of those things would make a person odd, there was just something about the way that he dragged his one foot behind him as he walked and the way that he chattered on without direction that inspired Kiki to label him as such. He was also called Smith. Which really just sounded like a bad joke, but as far as Kiki could tell it was his actual name.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But whether he was odd or not, Smith knew his trade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had also done quite a bit of travelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So while his expertise seemed to lie in spears and rapiers, Smith knew a lot about different weapons and their construction. He was also a fair hand at recreating and repairing most weapons that were brought to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now there's a weapon I haven’t seen in a while!” Smith said, holding the knife in his soot blackened hands, “It’s a Sword Breaker for sure! I haven’t seen these since my Grandline days. You can tell because of the teeth here, it’s meant for catching swords and holding them while you stab your opponent.” Kiki nodded while Hack hummed in attention, “Now, see here, this is not supposed to be a primary weapon, this loop on the handle is a thumb guard. You hold it in your left hand, teeth up, and-” Smith swiped at the air with the blade, “Catch yourself a sword!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! So that’s what those teeth are for!” Kiki grinned, grabbing her knife back and holding it properly for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith nodded, “Yes. They make them in Avalonia in Paradise. Their whole society is based on dueling. Once, I even heard of a man who dueled over the price of his tea. Quite a story that was. It goes that the waitress over charged him, so he picked up his sword and threw down his glove, see that’s how they initiate a duel over there, you have to tell your opponent you are about to attack, it’s all about honour, but the waitress didn’t have a sword, so she picked up a knife from the table! It’s all very dramatic, and was quite the insult! The waitress ended up winning, of course, half the restaurant was destroyed by then, and it turned out the man hadn’t been overcharged after all, he just wanted a free drink! Now, I’m not sure if it’s true, it seems that there are a lot of stories that come out of Avalonia like that, you know? The real dramatic type, impossible odds and all that, but I reckon your Sword Breaker comes from there, that’s the only country that makes the good quality ones anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded, she liked Smith, but he tended to go off on a tangent, though this was definitely one of his more pleasurable stories. The last time she had visited, he had regaled her with a story about a scientist who roamed from island to island to catalogue all the different types of grass and how fast they grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Sword Breakers are nice, but really they’re only good when you pair them with a sword. Might I suggest a rapier? They really are the most superior blade. Look at these! Light, flexible, why would you want anything else?” Kiki shook her head, she didn’t want to carry around a sword, no matter how light Smith said his rapiers were, “Really? Young people today have no taste. All about katanas. Now those are swords that have a very storied history! You see, there are many islands that claim to be the first to have forged them, but I reckon that Wano has the most credible stories and histories, I even met a Wano blacksmith once. Now that was a blacksmith! He-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is my knife meant to be green?” Kiki interrupted, “It was in the water for a while, so I thought maybe the salt did it?” She’d come to ask about her Sword Breaker, not learn about the history of Wano blacksmiths and katanas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Well give it here, let me have another look.” Smith said, already snatching the blade from her hands, “Hmmm.... Hmmmm…” He tapped it with a hammer, “Let’s see, let’s see…” He shoved the blade into his forge, “Just heat it up real quick, I think I know what this is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki stepped a little closer, she trusted Smith, but she had just gotten the knife and she really didn’t want to see it damaged so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes!” Smith pulled it out of the fire with a pair of metal tongs, “Look here! Hold your hands out now, don’t be scared-” Kiki held her hands out, palms up, he wasn’t actually going to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped the blade straight from the fire into her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki choked on her spit and dropped the blade, “Why would you do that!” She screamed while Smith cackled like the mad man he was. Hack took a threatening step forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now look-look! Calm down, her hands aren’t burnt are they!” Smith chortled, though he did now have a wary eye on Hack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, Smith was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki turned her hands this way and that, they weren’t burnt. She leaned down and poked her knife. The metal wasn’t hot. She touched the handle, bare now that the leather grip had burned off in the forge- it wasn’t hot either. “How?” She asked as she picked it up. What metal didn’t get hot in fire?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, see? I wasn’t quite sure at first, because this has to be an Avalonia blade, but it’s been galvanized. But not with zinc. It’s been galvanized with seastone.” Smith looked at the blade in Kiki’s hands with awe, “I’ve never seen anything like it before. But the only country I know of that has mastery over forging seastone is Wano, and they’re notorious for being tight lipped about their practises, maybe it was an apprentice that decided to go abroad?” Kiki sighed, she was going to get that lesson on Wano blacksmithing one way or another, wasn’t she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not realize that seastone was impermeable to heat.” Hack said, also looking at Kiki’s strange knife with new eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not entirely.” Smith said, waving a hand through the air, “Just mostly. Seastone is the ocean in solid form, or so they say, and the ocean is made of water. You can’t forge water, but you can forge metals, which makes seastone a bit of an oxymoron. It’s why everyone wants to bend the ear of a Wano blacksmith. What I mean to say is, you can heat up seastone, but it takes a lot longer for the heat to actually sink in, it helps to have a much hotter fire too. My forge is quite cold right now, I’m doing some detail work with copper, fire doesn’t need to be too hot for that, but that also means that heat will leave the blade much slower. Once it gets hot, it will be hot for a good long while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded, “So it will get hot and stay hot, provided the fire is hot enough.” She looked up at Smith, “I didn’t realize fire came with different heat levels.” Fire was fire. It was always hot. She could admire with her eyes, but not with her hands. A hard taught lesson on one of her first forays onto a ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course fire comes at different temperatures!” Smith yelled, moving back over to his forge, before starting to go off on a tangent about different colours and burnable materials.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki regretted having opened her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t even get me started on that fancy new gas forging! Sure it heats up quick, but where is the art?! A real good crafted object has a lot of sweat go into it! But I also know a guy, and he makes the most beautiful knives, all gas forged of course. Says that the gas makes everything more consistent. I think he’s just a little on the lazy side. It’s an art really, no matter how you cut it, but I’ll take my coal forge any day over gas. I can get it real hot, or real cool. Whatever suits my fancy, see?” Smith ranted, waving the metal tongs around that he had never put down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki ducked to avoid getting brained by them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time Smith, but we really must be going.” Hack said, trying to talk around Smith, who was still going on about gas and coal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going? Well you’re going to have to leave the knife. It needs a good sharpening, I should probably teach you how to take care of it.” He eyed Kiki, calming down a little, “You leave that knife here, I’ll give it a touch up and replace the handle, make it something that will be okay in the water, don’t look at me like that, the old one was garbage anyways, might as well burn it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki sighed and handed the knife back, “Thank you.” She had manners. Even if she didn’t always feel like using them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Come back this evening, I’ll show you how to care for it. I’ll even regale you with more stories about Avalonia! You should always know about your weapons history if you can! For example-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Kiki called, grabbing Hack’s hand and moving to make a break for it. She would have made it too, if Hack hadn’t dug his heels in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, Kiki.” He turned back to Smith, “Do you have an extra blade about the same size? I think Kiki will be needing some lessons on how to handle a blade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to have training?” Kiki asked, practically bouncing. She couldn’t wait to show Hack how much she had improved!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith laughed and reached under one of his counters, “Here, this one has been hardened and heat treated, but I haven’t gotten to sharpening it yet, just bring it back tonight.” He handed over the knife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki grabbed it and Hack’s hands, pulling hard to make him go to the exit. “Thank you. I will make sure Kiki comes back this evening for lessons.” Hack grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Hack… no…” Kiki whispered. She may have escaped Smith for now, but she’d be back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now Kiki. Let us make the most of our time.” Hack said, marching off with a sly smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least she’d get to do some training. And at the end of the day, she’d have a new weapon to learn. After all, the blade felt good in her hand in a way no other weapon had before, and even if most treasure belonged with other people, sometimes, just sometimes, the treasure wanted to stay with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fingered her necklace one more time, “Alright! Let’s get training! You’re going to be really impressed, so prepare to get your butt kicked!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiki 16 years old:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki ran full tilt towards the beach, screaming villagers behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, if she had known that this island's greatest enemy was Gnasher the Great from the Sharp-Toothed Tribe, she never would have stopped here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Sharp-Toothed Tribe wasn’t even native to the South Blue!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving!” She hollered, the surf in view, her hands already loosening the knots in her sarong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will pay for what your ancestors did to ours!” A woman hollered, throwing a rock. Kiki ducked, and kept running. The waves lapping at the shore getting ever closer-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A body hit her and they both went tumbling down onto the packed earth, Kiki on the bottom, getting her face smashed into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you could run did ya?!” A man hollered above her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki scrambled. Hyper aware of her exposed back and neck. She could only be glad that her opponent had had very little to no instruction on grappling and was limited to just trying to squish her down to the ground with his weight alone. She dug one of her hands into the ground and forced herself onto her back, finally able to see her who was on top of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick glance was all she was able to get, a snapshot of a face grinning above her in victory, eyes wild, before his fist was cracking across her face sending her vision spinning. He swung again and the sounds of people jeering disappeared as she hyper focused on his hand grasping at her hair so he could smash her head down into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself clawing frantically at his arms, “Off! Get off me!” She screamed, her legs kicking, trying to get purchase to force herself back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought her head down hard and her vision exploded. Starbursts of light everywhere. No sound penetrating her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to die here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fought like something possessed. All she needed was an opening. Her vision cleared slightly, the man was knocked slightly off balance with her thrashing, falling slightly towards her trying to keep his balance…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pounced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Body surging forward, jaw snapping shut on his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warm blood dripped down her throat and face, bubbling as he tried to breath around her teeth. She shook her head like a dog, jaw still clamped tight, his once strong hands weakly batting at her head while he suffocated and bled out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jerked her head hard and something ripped, his flesh coming free from his throat. She swallowed and scrambled to stand, her attacker falling at her feet, mouth agape, trying to gasp for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one was moving anymore. The mob brought to a standstill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki spat a glob of bloody spit to the side and watched them all with careful eyes. All it would take was one, and they would be on her again. They might be wide eyed and shocked right now, but this was a match suspended over gasoline, just waiting to explode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly reached behind to the small of her back, drawing her knife as she slowly stepped back towards the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Papa?” A voice whispered. Sound rushed back into Kiki’s ears. The waves on the shore, the wail of a woman, heavy breathing…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PAPA!” A small shield broke ranks from the crowd and dashed forward, straight towards Kiki’s feet. She skipped back, determined to keep her distance even as the child fell to the man on the ground, “No! Get up! Get up!” The screaming rose in pitch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You monster!” Someone hollered from the crowd, the shock starting to turn to anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki snarled, “Back the fuck up! Back up!” She took a large step forward to stand threateningly over the child, blind to the situation in their grief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone took a step towards her-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I SAID BACK THE FUCK UP!” She snapped, right hand reaching towards the child, left hand gripping her knife tightly, the threat clear. “Take one step closer and see what happens!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don’t hurt him!” A woman cried, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BACK UP!” Kiki yelled, blood and saliva still dripping down her face. The people froze, and Kiki imagined they saw something in her face, because they all started to back up, two people grabbing the woman's arms and dragging her back when her legs refused to move.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The child continued to sob at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki took a deep breath and blew it out slowly trying to focus her spinning vision. She was the one in control now, she just had to keep it that way until she got off this horrible island. Stay calm. Stay in control. She took another deep breath and let it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped away from the kid on the ground and made her way towards the water calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you can just leave after what you did!” Somebody screamed, and movement started up behind her again as the people rallied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You think you can beat me?” She asked, looking over her shoulder. She was calm now, and on the beach. This was her territory. That guy should have never gotten the drop on her in the first place. “-On second thought.” She stopped and turned around fully, she was here wasn’t she? And they had pissed her off, “I could stay. Make a meal of all of you.” She offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, they would understand the lesson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people froze. Their faces wary as they tried to decide if she was bluffing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was. She didn’t want to stay on this island long enough to eat all these people. How boring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood dripped into her eyes. The man she had killed must have split some of the skin on her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody moved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave! Leave and don’t come back!” That same woman was screaming again, fighting her way out of restraining hands, trying to make towards Kiki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki sighed, “With pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned back around and strolled over the water, picking up speed the closer she got until she was running full tilt into the surf trying to get as far into the water before she fell into the water. All these eyes on her, and she didn’t want a single one of them to get a glance of her tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully she was much faster and stronger than she had been as a child and managed to get up to her hips in the water before her legs gave out and she fell under, her legs snapping together, muscles twitching uncontrollably. She shoved her knife back in its sheath on her back before she stabbed herself with it accidentally, body flopping ungracefully just under the surface, tail tangled in her sarong as she tried to get deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a mess…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hissed, digging her claws into the sand and forcing her body out further, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wonder if they understood the lesson at the end?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The water was deeper here, she flicked her tail, her fingers back on the knots of her sarong quickly untying it before balling up the fabric. She was just grateful that she had left her backpack in the water and had only taken a couple valuables ashore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced back at the beach one more time, they seemed like a pretty stupid bunch, but maybe…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, it was a lesson she had learned very early in life:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Respect creatures with big teeth. They were almost always hungry, and you were almost always delicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiki 17 years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Your name is Smith?” She asked the man wearing a thick leather apron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “You betcha! Come from a long line of Smiths! Family name you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded in wonder, he was undeniably a Smith, but he didn’t look a thing like Smith back on Cuttle Island. “And you’re a blacksmith?” She questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Just like my father before me, and his father before him! Blacksmithing runs in my veins!” He threw his arms into a strongman pose, and literally seemed to sparkle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a strange world she lived in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slapped her cheeks lightly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Right. Well, I wrecked my sheath, do you think you could fix it?” She had come here with a purpose, strange blacksmiths with the same name not withholding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith grabbed the mangled sheath from her hands and twisted it around, “Nah girl, this is toast. You need a new one entirely. What on earth did you do to it to get it this way anyways? It looks like something munched on it, and is that acid damage…?” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki looked to the side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well he wasn’t wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but how to explain that a fish had eaten it as well as her knife and then she had had to spend 4 days hunting fish down, just trying to find the culprit that had stolen from her so that she could get it back… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not really that interesting a story…” She mumbled, “Anyways! This is the knife that goes in it. Think you could make me a new one?” She said handing over her blade that she had affectionately named The Maw. After all, it had teeth, and had a tendency to bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...She was going to overlook the irony that it had just been in the gullet of some fish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith nodded, thankfully asking no further questions. “Sure. I can make a new one. Got an order I’m working on right now, but you come back tomorrow and I’ll have it done so long as you have the beli for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki smiled, “I can do you one better. You make me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>waterproof </span>
  </em>
  <span>sheath and return my knife, and I’ll give you this.” She held her hand out, showing off a shining red ruby. “Worth much more than a simple sheath, wouldn’t you say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand reached out to grab it-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki pulled back her hand, covering the gem with her fingers, “Ah- I’ll give it to you once you give me my stuff back </span>
  <em>
    <span>tout suite.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith crossed his arms and regarded her with serious eyes, “You know how to strike a bargain, dontcha little lady.” He shook his head and smiled, “Alright. You just got priority service. It’ll be done at 4 o’clock. Come back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! Remember: Waterproof! It’s going to be spending a lot of time submerged!” She grinned, already leaving the workshop. Honestly, people over complicated money all the time, just give people the stuff you didn’t want! Simple. What did she want with a ruby that wasn’t attached to anything? It was even rough cut. The only thing she could see using it for was a necklace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now she had the rest of the day to wander the island and take in the sights. Normally, she’d wander around and look for models, but her backpack had recently been emptied in preparation for going deep. Something she had learned quite quick, was that some items just could not withstand the pressure of the abyss and warped, or even broke under the weight of the ocean. Something which honestly made her question what her skeleton was made of since </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to not suffer any ill effects from diving deep down. Though there were some items that seemed to withstand the pressure just fine, like her knife for example. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged; at least the weather was good even if she didn’t have anything for people to model. Sun shining down through the palm leaves on the trees, swaying gently in the breeze. Really, the only negative thing about this island was the big white building with the blue stylized seagulls on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An unfortunate feature that she hadn’t seen until she was dried off and walking around in the market. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, most islands did seem to have some sort of marine presence, but this was usually in the form of outposts, manned by 10-50 bored marines there on punishment duty. This, Kiki didn’t mind. The marines were often uninspired and seemed to spend most of their time trading favours over poker games to get out of being on watch or patrol, leaving her to wander the island unharassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This island however seemed to house some sort of marine boot camp. Troops marching in time down the streets and positively interacting with the locals, all smiles and ‘how do you do, sirs/mams’ in crisp white uniforms. She could also hear them yelling and training up in their barracks from down in the market. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped and watched one group of marines cycle through the market calling out the names of the locals as they walked by, getting friendly waves in return with one of the young men even getting a free apple from an elderly fruit vendor. Well, at least they didn’t seem like a bad batch of gulls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey, you new to the island miss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe just a touch too observant.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, turning to  the young man in white shooting her a roguish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just here to get some repair work done at the blacksmith!” She smiled, flashing her teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something she hadn’t been entirely aware of as a child, but the more she smiled at people, the more she realized how disquieted most people became. Vendors who didn’t want to sell her things, suddenly had discounts, hecklers all of a sudden had places to be, people wanting her life story all off a sudden found her uninteresting, and friendly bystanders turned into unsettled bystanders looking for an out. Most of the time, seeing previously welcoming faces close off hurt, but in cases like this, where she didn’t want to be the centre of attention, her teeth were a welcome determent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This marine didn’t seemed to be deterred though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? You met Smith? He’s a real clever guy with a hammer, the marine base here gets a lot of stuff from him! You’ll see he makes some real fine stuff. He’d never say it himself, but he specializes in settings for jewelry, his wife is one happy lady, I’ll tell you that!” He was walking towards her now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki almost started to sweat. Was he playing mind games? “Yes, he seemed very competent.” She said, her smile falling slightly. Why was he still coming closer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how long are you in town for? Did you come on that merchant ship that rolled in today?” He was right in front of her now. Rich brown eyes watching her face, still smiling like all was well in the world, dumb white cap casting shade over a deeply tanned face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No, I came in on my own. I travel solo.” It would do no good to lie. The merchants would know right away that she wasn’t theirs, it would take very little questioning to break that alias. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s pretty brave! I’d be scared silly sailing alone!” And he was still smiling at her. A psychological attack? Koala said she was too dumb for those to work, but this marine was unsettling her. She was off balance. What was the appropriate response here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you do? Do you sell things?” His buddies were leaving him behind! One had even shot him a thumbs up!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I find treasure and help it find a home.” How to describe what she did? Uncle Hack didn’t even really understand it, and she’d made him model treasure several times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile dropped a bit, confused, “Like an archaeologist? Do you work for a museum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Kiki was frowning, “Archaeologist? What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in the middle of the street blinking dumbly at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know? They find old stuff and dust them off with brushes like this.” Now he was miming, one hand held over the other, dusting some imaginary object.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But everything I find has come from underwater. Why would I have to brush it?” Sometimes she had to scrape barnacles off with her claws, but she’d never had to brush anything off with an actual brush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! So you're a diver!” He was back to smiling again, awkward moment forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki grinned back, “Yes! I dive down and find things, and then I find people that the treasure looks good on and make them model it!” Now he was laughing! What an interesting guy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do what?!” He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as I told you!” Kiki said, comforted by his friendly open face, “I find treasure in the ocean, and then I find it a home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure are an interesting person. What’s your name miss?” and that roguish grin was back, though Kiki felt her face twisting into a matching grin rather than feeling unsettled like the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiki! How about you?” Hack had said to be careful around marines, but she had legs right now, and this boy was fun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were in his pockets now, his body curved towards her, “My name is Gileon, but you can call me Gil! All my friends do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friends? She hadn’t even given him treasure and he was acting nice to her! “Nice to meet you Gil!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I know it’s kinda sudden, but I’m supposed to be on patrol right now and not chatting to pretty girls, so… would you like to get dinner with me tonight? I’ll be off and I can show you all the best places on the island!” Gil said, still smiling brightly at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki froze. Pretty girls? Asking her to dinner? Was she being asked out? “Like a date?” Her brows furrowed, was she misunderstanding?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’d like it to be, but we could go as friends if that makes you uncomfortable. I just want to get to know you better.” Now he was blushing and looking away!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki almost vibrated in excitement. This had never happened to her before! “I’d love to go out with you! On a date that is!” Her face pulled into a bright grin. Her! On a date! With a marine even! Hack was going to blow a gasket when she told him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On second thought, maybe this was one of those things that she would just tactfully forget to mention to him. He might actually have a heart attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s great! Hey, I can meet you right here around 6 o’clock! Is that okay? We could meet somewhere else if that’s better!” And he was right back to bright smiles, cheeks still red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here is fine! I’ll see you then!” And she was sure that if she had been capable, she’d be blushing too, but blushing seemed to be one of those things that no matter how embarrassed or angry she became, her complexion remained stubbornly pale. She’d even been called waxy once by a particularly creative individual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one final smile, and a “See you then!” Gil was off running through the market to catch up to his patrol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” Okay, so that had really happened. Kiki smiled to herself and set off into the market just as the bells up in the clock tower chimed twice. 2 more hours until she could pick up her knife, and 4 more until she met back up with Gil. That was still plenty of time to kill, but she had a feeling that those hours would fly by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to go explore the market-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That Gil, such odd tastes that boy. That young lady looks like a corpse, I know it isn’t polite, but just what is he thinking?” Kiki twisted her head around locating the voice. It was an older woman, manning a shop not 3 meters from where Kiki had been standing, talking to a younger woman with a basket on her hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he’s young. You know young people today are more adventurous. Let him have his fun, he’ll settle for a normal girl once he’s older, he’s just got to get it out of his system.” The other lady replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They… They didn’t even care that she was standing right there and could clearly hear them. The old woman had even locked eyes with Kiki before she said, “Well, I suppose you’re right. It just makes me cringe thinking of that handsome young man being led astray.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Led astray? Hold on. Kiki bared her teeth, “Oi. He asked me out, not the other way around.” How… how rude! At least talk about her behind her back after she had left the vicinity!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The women just looked away from her. Kiki presumably forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. She ought to teach them a lesson, but she didn’t have the words to describe her feelings and why they were wrong. They’d crushed her good mood! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was worse was that they weren’t even wrong. She knew she didn’t look like other people. People told her all the time. And she wasn’t blind. She had seen mirrors before. Limp black hair, angular face, black eyes with no defined iris, set on a pale, translucent face. That wasn’t even counting the fangs, or the weird spots she had where scales would be in her other form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gremlin, Ghoul, Monster, Corpse…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she had just been so happy. Why couldn’t they have let her have that without souring the occasion?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept her mouth shut and staged a retreat. She didn’t really feel like exploring the market right now. She’d go comb the beach instead, maybe she could find some seaglass to share with Gil? She all of a sudden felt bad that she didn’t have any real treasure to share with him. The only thing left in her bag was a string of pearls that wouldn’t look good on him at all. But things washed up on the beach all the time, maybe she’d be lucky?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2 hours later, Kiki only found herself in a worse mood, kicking a rock with her barefoot in frustration as she made her way back to the market to collect her knife. That had to have been the most boring beach she had ever seen. There had been absolutely nothing on it! No shells, no colourful rocks, and no seaglass! At least she’d have her knife to show Gil when they met up. Maybe he’d think it was interesting? Most people seemed to think it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked into the blacksmiths shop, head down while she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect timing! Got your blade and sheath right here! Even gave the lovely thing a sharpening.” Smith said, smiling at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She said, walking over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now, where’s the cheer and sass from earlier? This little island get you down already?” Now he was frowning. The bad mood was contagious apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Just a little tired is all.” She picked up her knife and sheath, pulling the blade out. It gleamed back at her. The sheath also looked good and sturdy. “This looks great! Thanks!” She handed the ruby over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired? Well that’s no good! I heard you have a date later after all!” Smith said turning the ruby this way and that in the light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki sighed, “Small town politics huh? Fresh gossip is the most traded commodity around here I bet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith laughed, “Of course! You’re the talk of the town! Though…” His face lost a bit of its cheer, “Maybe that’s what’s got you so tired?” Kiki frowned. She was too obvious. “Now, I’ve lived here all my life. Did a little travelling in my youth to brush up on my skills, but this is my home. Always. I love it here. But I’ll be the first to say that this place can be pretty close-minded. Don’t take what they say to heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki looked up, shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith offered her a kind smile, “These folks here don’t get out much, and strangers can be scary, especially one as unique as you.” He winked, “But I’ll give you a piece of advice my mom gave me when I was a little boy: Kill them with kindness, slay them with a smile, and murder them with a kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki offered him a small smile, “Kill them with kindness?” Her mother’s words echoing in her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fear divides us… Remember that fear comes from ignorance… You must swim above it.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had almost forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith smiled broadly down at her, “Kill them with kindness, only the coldest of foes will not fall before you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki’s face spread into one of her large grins, “I can do that!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Swim above it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go!” Smith cheered, “Look at that, you have a face made for smiling, remember to slay them! And now, I hear you have a boy to murder?” He winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki laughed, “Maybe! I haven’t decided if he’s worth the criminal charge yet!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smith grinned down at her, “Well, don’t rush the decision. It is a pretty serious charge after all. You have to be careful about a decision like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki nodded, “Hey Smith? Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. I should be thanking you. My wife is pregnant and I haven’t had many chances to practice giving Dad advice in this line of work. It’s good to know that I have some good worldly advice!” Smith smiled, gaze soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next Smith in a great line of Smiths?” Kiki grinned, causing her newest friend to let out a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You betcha! They’re going to be even better than me! I just know it!” And there he went, striking a pose, sparkles flying everywhere. She almost asked if he had eaten a devil fruit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she hadn’t known him for long but, “They’ll be lucky to have you as a dad.” She was sure of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now he was tearing up, “You’re not supposed to be killing me with kindness!” He sniffed, “Now get out of here! You got a date to get ready for!” He blew his nose in a hanky, eyes really starting to water now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki giggled, “I’ll get going. Thanks again, for both the sheath and the advice!” And she jogged out of the small building. It seemed these Smith men weren’t bad. Maybe there was something about Blacksmithing that mellowed a person out? No one could deny that Smith on Cuttle Island could prattle your ear off, but he was also chill and was almost impossible to shock or anger. He’d also never looked twice at Kiki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. This Smith had been right about one thing (and boy was that confusing, knowing multiple Smiths?), she had a date later, and now she was back in a mood to enjoy it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill them with kindness, slay them with a smile, and murder them with a kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki flashed her teeth in a large smile. Yeah, she could slay. Just wait, the people would be falling all around her in defeat soon enough. And later, if Gil impressed her enough, she might even just murder him too. The ocean depths were the limit, and so far Kiki was limitless, only the very earth stopping her from going further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right Kiki. You decide whether today will be a good day or a bad day. Nobody else has that power.” She whispered to herself before setting off, reattaching her blade to a thin belt and settling it onto the small of her back, before she tightened the knots on her sarong. She had a market to explore, and then a boy to meet. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she was allowed to be excited. No one could stop her now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*     *      *     *     *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gil was an absolute gentleman. He took her out for BBQ and didn’t even comment on the way she ripped her meat and cut her veggies into tiny pieces, only asking her questions about her travels and regaling her with tales of his days as a cabin boy. After, he took her all over the island, from the cliffs on the Eastside where the windmills were, to the rocky Southside with numerous tide pools, to the forest to show off the islands caves, and when he finished the tour in a meadow full of wild flowers and turned to her with a smile, Kiki was glad he had asked her out, and gladder still that she had agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in case you were wondering, she did murder him that night. His cheeks even turned blood red when she did. His whole face even took on the colour when she gently nipped his lips with her sharp, sharp teeth. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he grinned so shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki decided right then and there that she liked this kind of murder. The kind committed with soft smiles and gentle hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left the field hand in hand, Gil looking up to the stars, face still bright red even if he was smiling like a goon, and Kiki giggling and pulling him along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She probably wouldn’t tell Hack about this after all. This here, walking hand in hand with a boy brave enough to ask her out on a date, seemed like something just for her. She’d keep this memory just for herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A first date, with innocent kisses and warm hands, on a sleepy island unused to visitors…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt straight out of a fairy tale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiki age 18</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki flicked her tail, scales fully flared and lighting up her surroundings in the dark water as she picked around the ocean floor. It was a rare occasion that she found something way down here, more often than not all she found was weird fish or creatures, but Kiki was nothing if not determined. The ocean floor was wide, but Hack often said that Kiki had been born with a stubborn bone more stubborn than most. She’d find something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, half the joy was in the searching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled as she picked up another rock for examination before tossing it. The terrain of deep water was unlike anything else in the world. The rocks were jagged and sharp, no flowing currents or waves to smooth them down over time, and the ground was at once terrestrial and alien. Terrestrial because she knew she hadn’t left the planet, and alien because the stuff she saw at the bottom of the ocean was unlike anything she had ever encountered near or on the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Towering rock features, unbent by time, reaching for the surface but never getting close. Strange, cute, pink octopuses the size of her head, that swam by flapping ear like appendages. Giant tube worms, attached to rocks twisting their bodies around with gaping mouths lined with tiny teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki jerked to a halt. She could have sworn-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There! There it was again! A clicking noise!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly swung her tail around, eyes trying to find the source of the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The benefit of having a large tail that acted like a flashlight, was she was privy to all the sights of the ocean deep and didn’t have to just try and experience the ocean bottom by feel alone. The negatives of having a giant flashlight attached to her body, was that everyone else down here could see her too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And everything down here was hungry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swam up a bit, further away from the ground. She had heard something. It was here. She just had to find it now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come out come out wherever you are~”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sang quietly. No use hiding now. It knew she was here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something reflected the light of her tail back at her- Her whole body jerking around to face the threat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2 large eyes the size of her fists stared back at her from under an armour plated exoskeleton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a threatening hiss. She hated giant isopods. They had far too many legs and their exoskeletons were almost too hard for even her to bite through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wiggled its two front mandibles at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time she had come across one, she had thought it was cute. Big black eyes, just like her, but with a tiny face and the ability to curl into a ball. She’d thought it was like a deep sea dog… until she had one jump on her when she turned her back and it had ripped off a handful of scales from her tail, while trying to bite her arm off. Its many legs came in handy then, all gripping her as she tried to throw the animal off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their insides were tasty though, once you broke through all the plating that made up their bodies that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see you…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She whispered, keeping her eyes on her new friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shook its mandibles at her again and scuttled closer, freezing periodically, like she couldn’t see its approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem with the deep ocean was that most creatures </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> the size of Kiki and larger had no fear for anything down here. Kiki was bigger than this bug, even if it wasn’t by much, and she was by far the superior swimmer. A fight between the two of them would only end in death for it. When she was smaller, it might have been a more equal fight, but now…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki swam further up to give herself more space, twisted her body sharply, arms swinging around-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sea Spray!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The isopod flipped around, micro blades from the water puncturing through its shell, weakening its integrity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the sea spray coming off waves at the surface was cooling and refreshing, and didn’t pose a danger at all, Kiki’s sea spray took all those tiny droplets and turned them all into needles strong enough to pierce armour. It was much harder to do on the surface where her control had to be much more exact (up there she had to actually start with micro droplets), it was almost an easy trick when submerged entirely in water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She darted at the isopod while it was still trying to get its barings and make a run for it and dug her claws under one of its exoskeleton segments, other hand braced on its back while she pulled up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sssssnnn-rck!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed the hard part away and dug her claws into its soft centre while it thrashed and began to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything down here was hungry after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Present Day: Kiki age 19</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki twisted through the water, spinning around near the surface with a pod of rather exclusionary whales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exclusionary in the sense that they hated her and anyone else that seemed to try and get in on their pod action. All except that big old guy with the large star shaped scar near his dorsal fin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought she was funny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared over at the matriarch of the pod, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Blow that out your blowhole.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d stick her tongue out at her too, but some gestures just didn’t translate well (or at all) over different cultures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki knew that the whales had their own language, just like all the creatures of the water even if she didn’t bother to listen to them most of the time, but that old grouch was practically projecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot Fish</span>
  </em>
  <span> straight into Kiki’s brain on a loudspeaker, and Kiki did not appreciate it. She was only here because Star (affectionately named by her) thought she was a riot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silly calf! Silly calf! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He practically sang anytime she swam near. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was also a little senial and thought she was just an exceptionally tiny whale calf, but Kiki liked him. Especially when he tried to play with her by trying to imitate her swimming, like he was now: swimming on his back and laughing to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki twisted herself into a tight spiral, hoping he could copy her, and grinned widely when he did, surprisingly agile for his age. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright Star, how about a back spin?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiki challenged, twisting her body nimbly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Star gave a chuckle </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bendy Calf! Bendy Calf!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And twisted himself through the move as well with as much grace as his size allowed. Kiki laughed and cheered, she shouldn’t have doubted her playmate to begin with, Star had already met her move for move, laughing all the while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ridiculous! Disruptive! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The old matriarch bellowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, come on now, we’re just having fun you old bag! No wonder Star is so loopy, I’d go crazy too if I had to deal with you everyday.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiki muttered before twisting back to face her playmate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wonder how you ended up in the pod to begin with, you don’t seem to fit the rest of the crowd…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course there was no answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki sighed, every creature spoke, but impressions were not an exact form of communication by any means and Kiki could often only get the simplest of ideas. The fact that the matriarch of this pod was communicating so clearly was actually a little bit shocking, but then again, the creatures in the Grandline seemed to be a little smarter that the animals in the South Blue. She’d picked that up within the first couple of days of swimming in what Hack called ‘Paradise’ and after being here for a couple of months, Kiki felt she could safely say that smart animals on the Grandline weren’t so much an exception, as they were a rule. Even the kooky ones like Star had a spark about them that just wasn’t present on the Blues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That still didn’t mean that the impressions she got from other sea dwellers were anything like speech as she practised it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head and examined the whales near her. They probably all thought the same thing of her. A strange fish that couldn’t talk right, only sending impressions instead of words. Kiki sighed, well it wasn’t like it could be helped. She couldn’t speak whale anymore than they could speak siren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, Kiki hadn’t exactly tried to speak siren at them had she? She’d spoke </span>
  <em>
    <span>common, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the language of the lands, not the language unique to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, there’s no loss in trying is there? Worse comes to worse, you guys will just think I’m a tone deaf whale.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And what a thought that was! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But how to go about singing for a bunch of whales? Her songs didn’t work on non-humanoids and she’d never tried to put her own words into her songs. Her singing was always about what other people wanted so she could tempt them into her domain.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped a claw against her lip while she thought, idly swimming on her back and staying near the pod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I could think all day and that wouldn’t do any good, would it? So I better just try. I know I can do warm up hums, so this shouldn’t be </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That decided, she rolled over to better see the whale pod and flexed her extra vocal cords in preparation, letting out a low hum. The whales seemed to slow down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, that went well. Now how about… She opened her mouth and sang: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>… just trying to convey her joy of playing with Star. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The effect was instantaneous. But not in a good way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The matriarch threw herself into a fit, and charged at Kiki full speed bellowing a war cry. Forcing Kiki to spin out of the way or get bashed, screaming as she threw herself down deeper into the ocean. A quick glance to her side let her know that all the other whales had also decided to get the hell out of dodge. Even Star had decided that retreat was the better act of valour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She threw a quick glance over her shoulder as she continued to swim down at full speed, just to see 20 tonnes of angry whale barrelling down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m leaving!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiki shrieked. So long as she went deep enough, the whale wouldn’t be able to follow no matter how determined she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The temperature dropped and the light became more muddled, until the whale had to give up or drown. Kiki breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, I will not be trying that again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was just a shame she had lost her travelling companions, however ornery their leader was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh well… That’s just how it goes sometimes…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flicked her tail and started swimming, staying parallel to the surface but not going any shallower. Who knew? That whale seemed pretty smart, she might just be waiting for Kiki to come back up where she could be turned into paste. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hah, I’m not that stupid.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kiki’d stay down here where the whales couldn’t get her thank you very much. At least for a little while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She adjusted the straps on her backpack and double checked her knife, making sure everything was still attached securely after her mad dash. Her knife was still just where she had left it, and miracle of miracles, her side pouch still had her sarong. She had lost so many at this point that it didn’t even surprise her anymore when she reached back to check and found it no longer there. She should really start putting it in the main pouch so that it would stop coming loose, but then it was such a pain to pull out when she needed it. And she already had to put the dumb thing into a waterproof pouch so that it would be dry when she put it on so that it didn’t just immediately reverse her transformation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right. Well where was she going to go now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki frowned. She had thought coming to the Grandline would get her out of the slump she had been in, in the South Blue. There she had felt like she had visited every island that wasn’t immediately hostile to outsiders, and at times, she had even felt like she must have combed over the whole ocean even if she knew that was impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Grandline was supposed to be fresh and inspiring or something like that. Instead all she had done was hang out with a bunch of whales and fight a couple of seakings. She hadn’t even run into any ships. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down and grimaced. She hadn’t even gone down past the midnight zone. There was just something… The water down there was not as still as it should be. She swore she could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> moving down there. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>big.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the Grandline had special currents down there. It was a possibility, and the movement seemed to feel pretty consistent, not starting or stopping suddenly. Or it could be some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> big. Or several someones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Kiki felt pretty brave and free spirited, but she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to find out for herself what was going on down there quite yet. Maybe she’d check it out after she got some more training in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Training that she had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get with the whales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because the whales hadn’t been regular whales. They were a special Grandline breed called Stormbreaker Whales. Known for their habit of chasing down storms to swim in the turbulent water. She’d even heard that they were regularly struck by lightning and remained unaffected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something that she had been wildly curious about and hoping to see for herself. Now she’d just have to find a storm by herself so that she could swim in the waves and practice Wave Style Karate. Which was something else she had hit a wall with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hack couldn’t help her, because he didn’t know all the forms and the friend that had taught him had rejoined the ocean a decade ago. Hack apparently also didn’t have a good connection with the other Fishmen on Fishman Island. He had given her all the information he had on the style years ago, and most of her attacks were her own creations, but she hadn’t been sure where to go for a while now. She had been hoping that swimming in a Grandline storm would give her some inspiration though.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blew some water out of her mouth in a stream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, well I guess I just find a storm without the whales.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And that was that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time to become a storm chaser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*     *     *     *     *</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki popped her head out of the water and looked to the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like she had been chasing those dark clouds for forever, but she was getting closer. They were definitely a bigger grey blob on the horizon than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dunked her head back under and powered towards the storm smiling wildly. She had been looking for a storm for the last 5 days, she wasn’t about to let this one get away from her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closer she got, the larger the waves became. The ocean dipping and rolling as the sky turned an ugly green colour, the clouds twisting and baring down, heavy, mean, and so dark they almost looked solid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki brought her head back up to the surface and just listened to the wind </span>
  <em>
    <span>howl, </span>
  </em>
  <span>rain pouring down in buckets. She breathed in and let the water toss her around for a moment, pulling her up with the waves but also sucking her down-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed out and let it. Dark water rushing over her head as her body was pulled up above sea level into a towering wave before she was slammed down back into the ocean. She was only glad she hadn’t had any oxygen in her lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She popped her head back above the water to watch the surface and hear the ocean and the wind battle for supremacy as she was pulled around like a rag doll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got ready to dive back under the water, she’d go deeper this time- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute. Kiki twisted her head, she could have sworn...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A faint voice carried on the wind, “-hold on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were people out in this!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swam in the direction of the sound, for the first time actively trying to fight the ocean since she had entered the storm. They were Grandline sailors, so they would probably be fine, but Kiki just had to see for herself what a ship </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>like when on top of water so turbulent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must be absolutely massive to challenge these waves! And have a crew of 100 people at least! Maybe even 200! And she bet the hull would be made of metal! Or it could be wood, but then it would have an absolutely massive figurehead! Maybe it would even be a mermaid! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Or… it could be a… was that a Sloop of War?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki watched it buck on top of the waves. One of the sails looked to be half up and half down, with one frantic man trying to real it up and grip the beam it was attached to at the same time. A quick glance at the deck, and Kiki felt her mouth drop open at the level of chaos that was exploding on the ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave crashed over her head and sent her spinning tail over head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Woah! I think the storm is picking up even more!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thunder rumbled so loudly she felt it reverberate her </span>
  <em>
    <span>bones.</span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought of the little ship with its frantic crew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Who sails a Sloop of War anymore anyways?! Especially in a storm this big?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only knew what a Sloop of War even was because she had been on one owned by a merchant before and he had spent the whole time bragging about what a fine ship it was, even if it was a relic and had gone out of favour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head popped back out of the water so she could better watch the chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab the main line! Turn her to starboard!” A voice hollered over the wind, “It’s picking up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning struck right beside the ship, the electricity so bright that for a moment it looked like daylight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somebody screamed. The wind howled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A massive wave started to form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>5 meters. 10 meters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>15 meters…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the lines holding one of the sails up came loose and Kiki watched wide eyed as the wind caught the sail and shot the ship </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wave. The ship actually went up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span> the crest, right before the wave hit its peak and crashed down!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These sailors had the devil's luck!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PULL TH</span>
  <em>
    <span>A</span>
  </em>
  <span>T SAIL </span>
  <em>
    <span>UP</span>
  </em>
  <span>! PULL IT </span>
  <em>
    <span>UP</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Someone ordered, voice cracking and breaking as they screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stuck!” A voice answered on the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water sucked her under again and sent her spinning, she swam frantically to the surface, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What were they going to do?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> These people were dead in the water!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head broke the surface again, but the ship had been carried further away on the waves. She had to fight her way back over to it, making it just in time to see two men on the beam holding the sail frantically sawing at the ropes with knives. One in a black rain slicker, the other wearing an orange hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rope broke, the sail dropped down onto the deck and another couple of crew members frantically grabbed it, stopping it from being carried away on the wind. A cheer rose up-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man with the orange hat jumped straight down onto the deck and started pointing and shouting directions right away. The sail was no longer a problem, but they were still in danger. Kiki watched as the people sprang into action, running all over trying to do everything at once. It struck her that this was a very small crew. Maybe not even a dozen people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water rushed over the deck and people went flying. Backs and chests smashing into the railing, one person even almost went overboard, but was caught by a rope secured around their waist. People shouted-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning struck again, but this time near Kiki. She screamed in shock, and the man that had been shouting directions jerked in her direction, his eyes briefly meeting hers before another wave slammed into the deck and everyone went flying again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A body flew over the side of the ship, it jerked as the line attached to it forcibly stopped its descent- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ship lurched on the waves, the rope broke, and the body tumbled into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki watched, breathing hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had seen him go over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flying into action, eyes searching for a body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rapidly sinking, not even trying to fight the pull of the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dashed towards him. Grabbing under his armpits and pulling him back up to the surface. Their heads burst into the air, “Hey! Hey!” Kiki called, the guy wasn’t moving, “Hey!” She screamed, right before a wave crashed into her again and sucked them both back under, sending them tumbling and almost ripping the guy from her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swam them back up, trying to get his head fully out of the water, “Please be breathing, please be breathing-” She chanted. He still wasn’t moving, and the water was heaving, her lungs and gills confused over which she should be using, making her gasp. “Hey!” She called again, but the ship was getting further away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could try and chase it down, but this guy was looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> pale, and he was surprisingly heavy. It was like his body was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her backpack pulled her under, and the guys head disappeared under the waves again, torn from her arms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiki grasped her backpack straps and slid it off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You better live!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She yelled at the sinking man before she shook out all her treasure in the main pouch and watched it all fall towards the bottom of the ocean. She would have tossed the whole thing, but she needed Hack’s vivre card in the side pouch!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She darted after the man again, much lighter this time, and grabbed him again before making a break for the surface. She wheezed and pulled his head back on her shoulder, trying to see if his lips were blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half mast eyes stared blankly towards the sky, from a face so pale he looked dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” She turned him around so she could see his face better-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pinched his nose and breathed into him just as another wave sent them spinning, her mouth sliding off of his just as her hand slapped down over his mouth to keep him from trying to breath in more water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She propelled them back up, and breathed into him again-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to work!” She snarled before turning him around so his back was to her front and wrapped her arms around his body so that her clasped hands rested on the centre of his chest before she </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled </span>
  </em>
  <span>them towards her. This was not how she had been taught to do CPR! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on! Cough it up!” She yelled, counting off in her head to 30 pulls. Another wave came, this time she managed to cover his nose and mouth before they went back under again, spinning with her claws half dug into his skin, just trying to not lose him in the water again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced them back up and breathed into him again before spinning his body around again and starting her bastardized version of chest compressions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vomited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank goodness!” She twisted him around again, and his lips were moving slightly, his eyes fluttering. She covered his nose and mouth again as a wave sucked them up. His body jerked, and a hand weakly clawed at his fingers covering his mouth-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crashed back into the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled them back up and let go of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vomited again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to get out of the storm. I can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> your ship anymore.” She muttered as she hiked his body up higher on hers trying to keep his head clear. She wasn’t even totally sure he was conscious and aware of what was happening but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I try and find your ship and get you back on it, you’re just going to drown. You got that?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled his head back onto her shoulder so she could see his face again, “You better not have stopped breathing again!” She threatened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wasn’t looking as bad as before. Still pale, eyes still half mast and not focused, but at least it looked like they were moving in his skull and when she focused for a moment she could feel his chest expand and contract under her arm. “Okay. I’ll take this as an agreement then. I get us out of here, and we forget about the ship for now.” He said nothing and Kiki nodded, “Awesome, glad to have your full cooperation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t the best at swimming on her back carrying something heavy on her front, especially when she had to keep that something's head out of the water, but her backpack was being surprisingly helpful, giving her just a touch of buoyancy to help them along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have just let you drown. This is a lot of trouble you know.” Kiki grumbled, “The ocean obviously wants you, it’s like something is trying to pull you down! You can’t be this heavy!” He was solid muscle though, so maybe he was. “I’m Kiki by the way. I expect you to make me food as payment for this. Something hot, and dripping with sauce. Deal? Excellent. Knew you wouldn’t refuse.” She covered his nose and mouth again as water rushed over them, “Hey I’m getting better at that!” She said when they came back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swam on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Kiki. Just got to find somewhere dry. You can do this.” She whispered. He was so cold. The same temperature as her. People of the Land were supposed to be warm, heat radiating off of them… “Just gotta find somewhere dry, deal with it then. Can’t help him till we’re out of the water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What could have been 10 minutes or an eternity later, they broke into calmer waters. The waves more manageable, wind more at peace. Kiki breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at where they had come from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark clouds were still there, being lit up periodically by lighting. She could even still hear the distant thrum of thunder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet you’re going to stay away from hurricanes for a good long while, aren’t cha?” She said to her unaware swimming buddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were closed now, but he was still breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep on doing the oxygen thing and I’ll do the rest.”She whispered as she started to swim again, trying to find a current that might take them somewhere. “You seem like the type of person that has a lot of Hack’s in their life, so don’t worry... I’ll make sure no one has a reason to cry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiki breathed out and closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least her slump was over. This at the very least, should prove to be interesting.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Act 1: Complete</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....So, I hope you all liked that &gt;:D</p>
<p>So for this chapter had some things I really liked, and some things I didn't like so much as I was writing them, but after reading the whole thing as a cohesive unit, I can happily say that I am satisfied with this. </p>
<p>But yes! Ace has finally entered the game! Only took 55,000+ words to get there!</p>
<p>Also Kiki now has her outfit and a weapon! What do you all think? If anyone is curious about what a sword breaker knife looks like and how it would be used, you can check out this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr8tSuMyGOI </p>
<p>I hope you all will look forward to the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sandbar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Sandbar: Is a submerged or partly exposed ridge of sand or coarse sediment that is built by waves offshore from a</em> <em>beach. The bar’s top is kept below still-water (half-wave height) level by the plunge of the waves breaking over it. Sandbars can become fully exposed during periods of low tide.  (Also called: Offshore Bar) </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiki swam for what felt like forever, chattering as she went just in case this guy could hear her; just trying to find somewhere to stop.</p>
<p>“You know, I haven’t been in the Grandline very long, you guys are the first people I’ve seen! Just a shame I couldn’t meet up with you guys during better weather.” She panted, her hands slipping slightly causing his head to slip down closer to the water. “Whoops! You’re good, I got you! Just-” She hiked him back up higher and dug her claws into a new section of his shirt so she could hold onto him better. “Yeah man, sorry, but I think this shirt is toast, so I hope you aren’t like, emotionally invested in it or anything. No? Awesome.”</p>
<p>Kiki took in a deep breath. She had been talking a big game to Unconscious Guy ever since she had gotten them out of the storm, but she was getting pretty exhausted swimming like she was. She couldn’t continue to go on like this forever. This guy was just lucky Kiki regularly carried a heavy backpack and was used to swimming with weights or she would have dropped him ages ago. </p>
<p>“Hey, can I tell you a secret?” She panted as the sun started to set and the sky got darker, “Good. Promise you won’t tell anyone?” He stayed silent, “Great. Knew I could count on you. So... I’ve never actually rescued anyone in the water before, I only ever did scenarios with this beautiful doctor, so in theory, I know I’m doing the right thing, but if you could give me a sign that you’re not brain damaged I would be really grateful.” Kiki paused and focused on swimming for a minute, hoping he would break the silent streak and say something.  “It’s okay if you’re not the chatty type, that’s fine too! I can talk for the both of us!”</p>
<p>She pursed her lips in frustration but kept swimming. “You’re a really lucky guy you know? How many people like me are just out there swimming in the middle of a storm to carry you to safety?... You also had the good fortune of having a log pose attached to you. We’d be lost without that.” She whispered. </p>
<p>Something she was embarrassed to say had taken her 20 minutes of panicked swimming to check for. Not only did he have a log pose, but it had also somehow remained whole and functional. A miracle considering how thin the glass was on them.</p>
<p>Now it rested on her wrist and for the first time in Kiki’s life she tried to follow directions that didn’t come from a piece of paper. She was just happy that a log pose was pretty idiot proof. She had never been too good at reading a compass (mostly because she didn’t really care where anything was and didn’t bother to memorize locations), but following a pointing needle was pretty easy. She was just hoping that their luck didn’t run out and they ran into land soon. </p>
<p>“I’m going to stop talking for a bit, okay? My throat is just getting a bit sore is all.” Kiki wheezed before dedicating all her focus on swimming and watching the needle in the little bubble on her wrist. </p>
<p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
<p>She felt like she had entered a trance.</p>
<p>The moon was high now. A big bright ball in a cloudless sky. It illuminated everything for as far as she could see if she bothered to look, but there hadn’t been anything for hours and the only thing she could think to focus on was the man steadily breathing on top of her and the log pose attached to her wrist. </p>
<p>She’d never swam so long uninterrupted in her life.</p>
<p>
  <em> A distant memory of fleeing a ship, pulling her mother along in desperation fluttered against her mind, but Kiki turned from it. This was different. This was nothing like then. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> (It was maybe a little like then.) </em>
</p>
<p>A groan.</p>
<p>Kiki jerked and came back to herself, “Did you just say something?” She asked, hand flying up to his forehead brushing his hair back as she tried to see his eyes, forcing her body more upright and his head back on her shoulder so she could see him better. </p>
<p>His eyes were half open.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey! You alive in there?” She tapped his cheeks with one of her hands. </p>
<p>His mouth opened and closed, “Whaaa issss…” The words came out slurred and quiet, but they were words!</p>
<p>“Yes! Oh, I’m so happy you are talking! You fell overboard? Do you remember?” She asked, earlier fatigue momentarily forgotten as they treaded water in the middle of the Grandline. </p>
<p>“Ssssssorm?” His jaw was barely moving, his eyes were closing again.</p>
<p>“Yes! Storm! A big one!” She grinned, rubbing his sternum with her knuckles, trying to keep him conscious. He groaned and weakly flinched but didn’t really fight her, Kiki frowned, he was probably too cold...“No going back to sleep!” She ordered. </p>
<p>“Ssssaaaaaaaa…..” He muttered, and Kiki had no idea what that was supposed to be. Stop?</p>
<p>“At least tell me your name! Come on!” She barked at him, her voice more of a croak than anything else at this point. </p>
<p>“Waaaad…” He mumbled so quietly that if Kiki’s ear hadn’t been right by his mouth she wouldn’t have heard it. </p>
<p>“Walter? Is that your name? Or just Walt?” She asked, giving him a frustrated jostle when he didn’t respond. “Fuck. Well I’m calling you Walt now, just be glad it’s not Sleeping Beauty, cause you’re doing a lot of that. Sleeping that is.” She let out a hiss and started swimming again, feeling twice as tired now that she had stopped for a minute. </p>
<p>“Well, no more breaks Walt, I think if I stop again I’m going to end up dropping you, and after I carried you so far… I’ve never wished to be <em> more </em> buoyant. What a strange feeling…” She let some sea water splash into her mouth and soothe its dryness, drinking as she tried to gather herself. </p>
<p>She popped her head back up, “You ever feel like that Walt?” She asked as if there had never been a pause in the one sided conversation. “Probably not, you humans often seem to have the opposite problem and can’t get down very deep in the water, though you seem pretty sinkable. This is a problem Walt, you can’t breathe water like me, you have to work on that. It’s a major character flaw. And you should listen to me, I’m an expert on things like this.” The sore throat hadn’t eased, but now that she knew that she wasn’t swimming a vegetable to the nearest island she wanted to make sure he knew he wasn’t alone. “Swimming things that is. And treasure. You ever want someone who knows a thing about shiny stuff? I'm your girl.” She whispered through heavy breathing. </p>
<p>The moon had dropped and was resting closer to the horizon. </p>
<p>She had been swimming for almost 24 hours straight. Half of that solo, half of that with Walt.</p>
<p>“You probably have hypothermia, don’t you? That’s why you can’t stay awake, I let you get too cold.” She whispered. “I couldn’t even warm you up if I wanted. I think I’m cold blooded when I have a tail, and I don’t really warm up when I’m on land either. I should drop you, I’m so tired now that if something tried to eat us I wouldn’t be able to do anything, I would just get eaten with you. I don’t know what I was thinking when I grabbed you Walt… It’s one thing to grab you and get you back on your ship, it’s another thing altogether to swim you to an island because we lost your ship.” It was stupid. That’s what it was. Now they were both vulnerable in the middle of the freaking ocean just waiting to be made into seaking food.</p>
<p>Walt stayed silent.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know you are depending on me right now, and it wouldn’t be right to drop you now. It would be even more stupid to swim this far with you just to dump you now, and I just found out your name.” If she dropped him now he wouldn’t just be: Unknown Person with potential loved ones. He’d be Walter: guy who definitely had a life.</p>
<p>Walt breathed slowly and steadily under her arm as he laid on top of her body as she swam. Air that she had put back in his lungs. How cruel would it be to take that away after giving it back to him?</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right, we just gotta go a bit further, the island is going to be right on the horizon any minute now. Besides, you owe me a meal.” She whispered, “Don’t tell me you forgot? It was a part of our deal, I save your butt, you give me food. I like veggies, and things dripping with warm sauces. I’m not a huge fan of seafood, but that’s only because that’s what I eat all the time. I like to try different things, it’s not like seafood is bad, I had clam chowder once and that was a pretty special meal, but if I’m going to eat cooked food, I like stuff I can’t normally get myself…” That clam chowder had been delicious. A special meal made for Hack’s birthday. They had had chocolate cake after that with ice cream so cold it had made her head hurt. </p>
<p>“You better be taking notes. This is a pretty big rescue, so I expect a really big meal.” Her throat felt like it was on fire. It hurt so bad. </p>
<p>She swallowed and drank more seawater, “One of the funnest things I ever ate was lemon yogurt, it was sour and made my whole mouth go dry and water at the same time, it was so strange… I had never eaten anything like that before… You ever had lemon yogurt before Walt?”</p>
<p>Walt stayed limp in her arms. </p>
<p>“You can’t remember? That’s okay, I can’t remember everything I’ve ever eaten either. We can eat it together when we find land and you can tell me-”</p>
<p>There was sand under her back. </p>
<p>She almost dropped Walt as she flipped around to see the beach…</p>
<p>There was no beach. </p>
<p>How was there no beach?</p>
<p>She patted the sand, turning onto her side. It was maybe a foot deep right here. </p>
<p>A shallow part in the ocean?</p>
<p>Kiki frowned, scanning the horizon, “I know the Grandline is special Walt, but it has to obey some rules right? If there is a sandbar, there has to be land somewhere nearby right?”</p>
<p>Nothing. Just a moon sinking below the horizon. </p>
<p>“If we wait here for a bit, I can put you down. No matter how weird the Grandline is, it’s still going to be low tide soon. Think you can handle being with me for a bit longer?” She propped Walt up, trying to lean him against her so that she could rest, dropping her backpack in a divot in the sand. “Awesome plan Walt, you keep watch.” She whispered, fighting her body's desire to just drop down and sleep. </p>
<p>Walt wasn’t secure yet. If she fell down, so would he. Water didn’t have to be deep to kill someone. She just had to wait another 15 minutes or so and the water level should get low enough for them to sleep. Her eyes shuddered.</p>
<p>The water level dropped slowly and Kiki fought her tired body, until-</p>
<p>They were sitting on sand. </p>
<p>She dropped onto her side, barely feeling Walt collapse beside her to rest along her back in the wet sand. “Wake me up when the water starts to rise again, okay?” She slurred before finally closing her eyes and giving in. It was time to rest. </p>
<p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
<p>Something brushes her hips.</p>
<p>Kiki jerks awake, throwing herself to her feet- left hand already reaching for her knife, only to meet the startled eyes of Walt.</p>
<p>He’s standing tall with his hands raised up like she’s holding a gun on him, and staring up at the sky.</p>
<p>“Walt! You’re not dead!” She cheers and throws herself at him.</p>
<p>He sputters and raises his hands higher, “YOU’RE NOT WEARING PANTS!”</p>
<p>Kiki pauses in her excitement. Oh, she has legs. She must have dried out after she fell asleep. “Whoops.” She shrugs, and then goes right back to grabbing him, this time with more purpose, “Well, you don’t seem too-”</p>
<p>“Whoops?! Whoops?! You’re not wearing <em> pants!” </em> He shouts again, his head pointedly pointed <em> up. </em></p>
<p>“Well, I never wear pants to be honest.” Kiki shrugs, cause it’s true and the way his face is turning lobster red is quite frankly <em> hilarious. </em></p>
<p>“Who doesn’t wear pants!?” He shouts.</p>
<p>Kiki grins, “Well, you’re not wearing a shirt. Between the two of us we have a full outfit!” And she’s laughing now, but he’s still sputtering. “Come on, it’s not that big of a deal.” And it’s really not in her mind, what does she care about for clothes?</p>
<p>“I’m not wearing a shirt because I tried to cover you with it! And it’s full of holes!” Kiki looks down, and there’s Walt’s shirt, looking pretty sad as it floats half in the water filled with the holes she had accidentally punched into it. “Who even are you?! Where are we?!”</p>
<p>“Me? I’m Kiki! I saved your life and you owe me food!” Walt seems to be a pretty excitable fellow!</p>
<p>“That’s not-!” He drops his hands and finally looks down at her face, his still glowing red-and is he smoking? “Wait- What do you mean I owe you food?” And what a suspicious look!</p>
<p>Kiki grins, flashing her teeth at him, “It was our deal Walt. I save your ass, you feed me. You better make good on that deal, because I’m quite hungry.” And she is. Her stomach is roaring right now, as it always does after changing, something she hadn’t particularly wanted to do in front of<em> anyone. </em></p>
<p>“Walt?” He’s not looking so red now, but he is also very studiously keeping his eyes on her face. It’s kinda sweet if Kiki is being honest.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that your name?” His name isn’t Walt? That’s disappointing, she’d gotten rather attached to that name. </p>
<p>“Ah, I’m sorry! Excuse me, my name is Ace. It is very nice to meet you.” He executes a perfect bow, abruptly turns bright red and jerks straight back up again, “I’m really sorry! I’m not looking!”</p>
<p>Kiki bursts into laughter, “You’re a funny guy! Ace not Walt, okay just hold on, hold on-” She grabs her backpack and shoves her hand into the side pouch, hopeful…</p>
<p>And there it is, her waterproof leather pouch holding one (1) pink and yellow sarong. She ties it on and her new friend immediately starts to relax.</p>
<p>“Why weren’t you wearing that to begin with?” He mutters out the side of his mouth, “But you never answered, where are we?” Her nudity already forgotten now that it was out of sight.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Kiki shrugs, “I was just following your log pose trying to find an island.” She holds her wrist up for examination.</p>
<p>He nods, “But how did we get here?”</p>
<p>“Well we swam obviously. You fell into the water, but by the time I grabbed you, your ship was too far away and you weren’t breathing. I had to give you CPR...” Kiki explained.</p>
<p>“We swam?” He sits down on their little sandy island, and now that Kiki was thinking was about it, it looked like it was shrinking.</p>
<p>“Of course, how else would we get here?” Kiki frowns at him and feels her stomach rumble again. </p>
<p>Ace pauses and looks around for a moment, “That makes sense.” </p>
<p>“Are you okay? I scratched you up pretty good when I was trying to get you out of the storm, and I thought I heard a rib crack when I was pulling on your chest…” There was a lot going on, so maybe she had misheard? There had been a lot of thunder and lightning, and the crashing waves certainly hadn’t helped anything and Ace wasn’t looking that beat up actually...</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m fine!” Ace’s hand flew up to the back of his head, “I ate the Mera Mera no Mi! I’m a fire person!” He dropped his hand, extended it between them-</p>
<p>And it promptly burst into flames!</p>
<p>Kiki jerked back, “Fire!” How wonderful! He was his own portable stove!</p>
<p>She stared into the fire for a moment, “Wait! That’s why you were so heavy in the water! You really were being pulled down by the ocean, I thought I was imagining things!” She had thought it funny how quickly she had tired out pulling him along. It was because she had also been fighting the pull of the ocean!</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry about that!” He grinned, not looking sorry at all. </p>
<p>Kiki grinned back, opened her mouth to say something but-</p>
<p>Her stomach absolutely snarled. That was a problem. </p>
<p>She looked up at the sky. The sun was halfway up the sky, high tide was coming again. They would have to move soon. “You can’t swim, and our beach is about to disappear. And I don’t want to chance carrying you when I’m this hungry, I’m going to have to go find something.” </p>
<p>“You’re going to find food?” He was watching her with wide eyes now, looking hopeful.</p>
<p>She frowned, “You’re supposed to be giving <em> me </em> food. Not the other way around!”</p>
<p>“Ahahahaha! Sorry! Sorry!” He smiled brightly, “How about when we get to the next island, I treat you to two meals?” He stuck two fingers up, waving them in her face.</p>
<p>Kiki pursed her lips, “Acceptable. Shake.” She held her hand up and he took it with his, sealing the deal. “Okay, now I’m going to find food. The water seems to be full of shoals here so there should be something.” She reached for her sarong, wait. She looked up and met his eyes… They were silver. She shook her head, “Don’t get distracted.”</p>
<p>“Sorry?” He questioned.</p>
<p>“Not you. Me.” Because now that she was looking, Ace was pretty. Black hair, silver eyes, freckles, tan skin… He even had nice teeth. If only she hadn’t dumped her treasures she would have had the most perfect things to put on him!</p>
<p>“You?” Now he was looking confused.</p>
<p>She shook her head again, it was not an appropriate time to daydream about treasure! “What you are about to see, you can’t tell anyone.” She warned.</p>
<p>He frowned, but didn’t say anything, watching her carefully.</p>
<p>She watched him just as carefully back. “You tell anyone, and I’ll kill you. I’ll tear you to pieces and eat you. So what you are about to see, you better take to your grave.” People thought she was just a mermaid, but if stories of a shape shifting mermaid started cropping up, someone was going to get curious. “Swear it.” Someone’s word wasn’t worth much, but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>“I swear I won’t tell a soul.” He intoned, solemn. Not that he really had a choice. If he had refused, she would have just eaten him right here. </p>
<p>Kiki nodded. It would have to do. </p>
<p>She untied her sarong and Ace immediately started sputtering and flapping his hands while she shoved it back into her pouch and backpack, “I’ll be back before this sandbar disappears back under the waves.” She said and then went running into the water, it was time to find a meal. </p>
<p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
<p>Right. So when she said she had a secret, shape shifting hadn’t even been among the possibilities that Ace could imagine. If he was being completely honest he thought she might have just been referring to the nudity- which… well, waking up beside a partially dressed woman after falling in the water in the middle of a Gandline storm had also been something else.</p>
<p>When they warned him the Grandline was strange they hadn’t been kidding. He was pretty good at rolling with the punches (a side-effect of having a little brother like Luffy and growing up with bandits, and having a Grandpa like <em> Garp… </em> Really this list went on) but this one had definitely left him wrong footed. </p>
<p>Don’t get him wrong, he’d seen partially clad women before, but not quite…</p>
<p>Well, the prostitutes flashing their wares in the grey terminal was very different from ‘naked woman unconscious on the beach’, for one thing, he could just walk away from the prostitutes. And maybe circumstances forced them into the profession, but they were in control of their advertisement. This was…</p>
<p>Makino had never gone over what to do in this situation! She told him to always be nice to women! Hold doors open for them, mind his language (no cussing Ace!), don’t talk down to them, and if nothing else treat them like an equal! He was to never touch a woman’s bag or purse, never to go in a room alone with a woman, keep his hands to himself, and if Makino ever heard about him becoming a Peeping Tom he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about the marines cause she’d kill him herself. </p>
<p>But all of that really left him at a loss about what he was supposed to do in this particular situation, and just when he had finally stopped freaking out and had tossed his shirt on her, she had woken up and with <em> zero </em> care to her own nudity had jumped right into his space and started touching him. Like that was a thing that was supposed to be done! </p>
<p>He rubbed his face and dropped to a crouch. Why was he still thinking about it. It was over and done with now. Hopefully, she’d be back soon with something to eat and then they could figure out a way to the nearest island. </p>
<p>His crew was probably freaking out.</p>
<p>He was just thankful that Banshee had had the foresight to grab a backup log pose or they’d have been fucked. Hopefully, they would head to the next island like planned and he’d meet up with them there.</p>
<p>Or they’d just dump him and find a better Captain that didn’t fall asleep all the time, or get washed over the side of the ship in the middle of a storm and abandon them. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. What a mess.</p>
<p>The Grandline was exciting, but the stress had been getting to all of them in this last stretch. The weather extreme, the ship old, his crew <em> small… </em> He felt like he was failing on all fronts, and now he wasn’t even there with them to help them get to the next island, instead he was sitting on a patch of sand in the middle of <em> nowhere </em> waiting for a fish girl to bring him food because he couldn’t even do that much.</p>
<p>“Stupid.” He muttered before dropping on his back. He couldn’t do a damn thing, he might as well just lay down. It was all he was good for.</p>
<p>Ace didn’t know how long he laid on that tiny beach that steadily got tinier, before he heard a splash. He jerked up, excited for any change, only to take a fish to the face with a wet smack. </p>
<p>“Whoops! Sorry!” The girl laughed delightedly, as she tossed another fish onto the tiny beach and pulled her body up onto the sand not unlike an alligator, dragging her belly and hips through the sand… though seeing as she didn’t have <em> legs </em> that made sense.</p>
<p>Ace spat and whipped his face, “Why did you throw it at my face?!”</p>
<p>She laughed again and grabbed the other fish, pulling it close with some seriously impressive claws, “I just threw it, I wasn’t aiming!” She sat up as much as was possible on a fish tail while Ace examined the fish that had hit him. Looked edible enough. “Hey, you’re made of fire aren’t you? Can you cook them?” She asked, smiling with a mouth full of shark teeth. </p>
<p>“Well, I can try.” He had been planning to try with his own. Raw fish was okay, but it definitely tasted better cooked. He pulled his knife out and went to work descaling and gutting the fish. All under the watchful eye of his rescuer. </p>
<p>“If you don’t want the insides I’ll have them! I already ate one and it tasted pretty good!” She offered, fingers already reaching towards his discarded pile.</p>
<p>“If you want them…” Guts could be really hit or miss in fish, and he wasn't too interested in eating the guts of a fish species he didn't know. </p>
<p>She grinned, her hand already snapping out to grab the bits he didn’t want, and he had been planning on trying to cook them for her but she was already dropping them into her mouth and swallowing it all down more like a snake than anything else before he had a chance. Solid black eyes wincing in pleasure. </p>
<p>He blinked. Right. Not his business. </p>
<p>He lit his hand on fire and started trying to roast his fish by holding it with his other hand and hovering it over the flame. It didn’t look pretty, but it was much better than his first attempt at this a month ago. </p>
<p>He tossed his fish back quickly. It wasn’t a lot but it was better than nothing and their little sand island was getting pretty small. They’d have to leave soon, and it wasn’t like the hot meat could burn him. </p>
<p>A second fish landed in his lap, “You don’t have to cut it up, I just want it warm.” </p>
<p>Regulated to emergency stove. Great. He lit his hand up and got to work.</p>
<p>It didn’t even look half as good as his first attempt, but when he handed it over she made a pleased noise before she started crunching through the fish, sharp teeth quickly working through the bones and chopping this fish into a more reasonable size to swallow.</p>
<p>“Thanks Ace!” She cheered once she was finished and moved to her bag. Glancing over her shoulder to look him over, “You’ll have to model for me once I find something that will suit you. You look perfect. My bag was full of treasure but I had to dump it to carry you. I had this beautiful broad collar necklace that would have covered your shoulders and chest… It would have looked so good. It was entirely silver.” She looked up at him with regret, “I guess it’s okay.” She sighed, “I’m sure you’d look good in most things.”</p>
<p>No. “What?” She wanted him to model stuff now?</p>
<p>“Model. Treasure. Don’t worry, you just have to look pretty.” He felt his face heating up, and he really hoped he wasn’t smoking. Was she flirting with him!? “Well, no use crying over a face full of squid ink, come on, we better start moving.” She waved her hand at him, already starting to pull herself into the ocean, “I promise, I won’t bite you.”</p>
<p>Well that was comforting. Wait. Hadn’t she already threatened to eat him? He blinked and shook his head. Whatever, he could roll with it, this was probably not the strangest thing to ever happen to him. Besides, she had gotten him this far. His toes touched the water and he wondered how they were going to do this. Also, “I’m sorry, but I think I’ve forgotten your name.” She must have told him, but he thinks that might have happened when she wasn’t wearing pants.</p>
<p>“Kiki! The orcas named me!” She grinned, “How deep can you get before you fall over? I’ve never actually seen a devil fruit user in the water before.”</p>
<p>“I can get to my hips if I’m holding onto something and am not in the water for too long.” Ace answered. It made him tired, but he could do it if he focused and was in a controlled setting. </p>
<p>Kiki nodded, “Well, I’m going to carry you on my belly. You just have to lay down… Where did your shirt go?” She looked around, but he had completely forgotten to pick it up and it was probably long gone now. </p>
<p>“It must have floated away. Why?” He asked. </p>
<p>Kiki frowned, “I used it to hold onto you last time, my claws are pretty sharp and I poked a few holes in you getting you out of the storm before I latched onto your shirt.” </p>
<p>“That’s why it was so holy!” Ace exclaimed. It had been bugging him at the time, he’d just been in the water, but his shirt had been torn to shreds!</p>
<p>She dug into her bag and pulled her skirt out from a smaller leather bag and threw it at him. He held the pink and yellow fabric with confusion. </p>
<p>“Try and wind it around your chest so I have something to grab, it might even hold up better than your shirt, but you’ll owe me a new one.” She said, flapping a hand at him.</p>
<p>Ace frowned, “I’m racking up a debt.” 2 meals, a skirt, and some weird modelling thing. Kiki just gave him a rather sly grin, dark eyes watching. “Right.” Nothing he could do about it right now. </p>
<p>He got to work trying to tie the skirt around his chest. Winding it like a rope before wrapping it a couple times around his chest before tying it off. It felt stupid and he was sure he looked ridiculous, but hopefully only Kiki would be seeing him.</p>
<p>...That was already bad enough to be honest. </p>
<p>“Okay, now just get out as far as you can and I’ll take it from there!” Kiki smiled before she splashed a little deeper, tail awkwardly dragging in the sand as she pulled herself away from his tiny bit of land. </p>
<p>Ace nodded, took a deep bracing breath and launched himself into the water. </p>
<p>The fatigue hit quickly, but having his feet hit the ground as he landed helped a bit. The water couldn’t suck him down any deeper than where the seafloor was, but he still only had seconds before he wouldn’t be able to stand. </p>
<p>He managed a couple more steps after his jump before his legs gave up and he flopped over. It wasn’t unlike having a sleep attack. Completely involuntary, and nothing he could do to avoid it. </p>
<p>He hit the water. His head went under and he made a very conscious effort to not breath out. </p>
<p>Hands grabbed at him and rolled him onto his back, his head broke the surface, “Wow! That was fast!” </p>
<p>He groaned and weakly moved his limbs, feeling her manipulate his body, she tugged on him. There was a lot of splashing as she fought to get them both deeper, his feet and even his butt were still making contact with the sand. </p>
<p>Kiki huffed, “Okay, hold your breath a moment!” Ace dutifully held his breath and his head plunged back under the water as Kiki abandoned holding him up and grabbed onto his weird skirt harness to pull him further out into the water. If anyone was watching, they probably looked stupid. This was probably one of the most graceless things he’d ever been a part of. And he’d been a part of a lot of harebrained schemes. </p>
<p>Kiki pushed his head back up, and he couldn’t feel the sand with his feet anymore so stupid looking or not, it had worked. “There we go! Now I’ll just-” She tugged his body up (and if he wasn’t so tired he’d probably be embarrassed being manipulated like a piece of meat) so that his head was resting right on her chest with the rest of his body laying down right on top of her. </p>
<p>He groaned and closed his eyes. Forget it. There wasn’t enough fatigue in the world to stop him from being mortified about this.</p>
<p>“You good?” She asked, tail already wriggling beneath him as she started to hopefully pull him towards the nearest island. </p>
<p>“...Yeh…” Yeah. He was as good as the situation allowed. </p>
<p>“Okay! Well, I have no idea how long we’re going to be swimming for! So if you need something just shout!” He couldn’t see her face, but he was sure she was smiling. At least someone was happy with the current situation. </p>
<p>“Hey! So you are the first person I’ve met on the Grandline, you been here long? Have you seen anything cool? I met some Stormbreaker Whales, but the matriarch was pretty mean.” Kiki said, her voice echoing strangely in his ears as he heard it from both her chest and her mouth. </p>
<p>“...Saw… some islands…” Ace answered, feeling like he was at the bottom of a tunnel or something. It just felt like his words had to travel a long distance, from his brain, to his mouth. </p>
<p>“You found islands? I haven’t come across any yet, but I guess islands would be more important to you since you can’t swim. So this will be my first one! I used to go to islands all the time in the South Blue so I could get people to model treasure and buy clothes when mine got lost or wrecked, but they sure are a lot of fun! Islands that is. You never know what you’ll end up seeing.” Kiki said, her tail working beneath him. And what a weird sensation that was. It’s not like it was slimy, cause it wasn’t, and it wasn’t rough like shark skin, but it also wasn’t smooth. Just strange. Probably best not to think about it. </p>
<p>“Yeah… Islands are… fun.” Ace muttered out, feeling his limbs getting more numb as time went on. The cold of the ocean had moved in quickly. It always did, chasing away his flames and making him feel hollow. He closed his eyes and tried to just focus on her voice, chipper and animated, the exact opposite of what he was feeling. </p>
<p>“Yeah! There’s this one island in the South Blue that grows special cacao beans, and they have all these different foods and drinks! I never wanted to leave, it was so tasty, and you could pick the plants straight from the trees. The seeds have this white fruity outside, I ate so many. Have you tried cacao before? Or hot chocolate? I love hot chocolate!” Kiki cheered as she lifted an arm to presumably check the log pose. </p>
<p>What kind of country bumpkin did she think he was? “I’ve had… chocolate before.” It was pretty good, but not the best thing he’d ever eaten.</p>
<p>“Chocolate is good! I love that it just melts in your mouth! Yum! But I like almost everything, land food is just so much fun! What’s your favourite?” Kiki asked.</p>
<p>What was his favourite? He’d never really thought about it. Food was food. “I… don’t care…” As long as he wasn’t hungry, what did it matter?</p>
<p>And man, he was feeling really tired now.</p>
<p>“Aw, that’s boring. Oh well. You promised to eat lemon yoghurt with me when we find an island, so we have to make sure we do that. Oh! Do you think the island we will end up at will have a specialty?” </p>
<p>He promised to do what now? Lemon yoghurt? “Whaaa….”</p>
<p>“Whaaa? Waiter? I’m sure we can find one and ask.” She said, still cheery.</p>
<p>That’s not what he had been trying to say. Go back to the lemon yoghurt.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, I’m so disappointed. I need to find a whole new batch of treasure. I get to go to an island, but I don’t have anything for people to model for me. But you’ll do it for me right? Don’t worry I’ll find something good.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. Nothing she said made sense. It was like being at home.</p>
<p>“What? You don’t think I can find something that will look good on you? Don’t worry, you have a really pretty face so it shouldn’t be too hard, I just want to make sure it’s nice enough.” She chatted on. And if Ace hadn’t been mostly submerged in water he was pretty sure he would be blushing again. At this point he was fairly sure that she wasn’t flirting with him, but who just threw out compliments like that?</p>
<p>“-and I have this Uncle see? Well he’s not really my Uncle, but I say he is, so he is. But my friend Koala gets jealous sometimes when I spend too much time with him-”</p>
<p>And how had they gotten on this topic? Did he fall asleep?</p>
<p>“-but she had this friend, and he has the most perfect blond hair and blue eyes! But she doesn’t like when I hang out with him, so I mostly stay away-”</p>
<p>What? He tried to move his mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not really fair for her to keep him all to herself, but it makes her happy so that’s what matters right? And besides, she likes me better now than when we were kids!”</p>
<p>Ace breathed out and let go. Kiki wasn’t making sense anymore and he was too tired. He was just going to embrace that feeling and fall into it. Either they’d make land and she’d wake him, or they wouldn’t and he wouldn’t wake up. It was out of his control now.</p>
<p>*     *     *     *     *</p>
<p>Kiki prattled on despite knowing Ace had passed out some time ago, mostly to keep herself company. It was what she did when she was by herself, commenting on every little thing she saw, so why would she stop just because there was a potential audience? “Did I mention that this is the first time I’ve ever used a log pose?” she mused as she checked the strange compass again to make sure they were on track. “I think I’m doing pretty good.” </p>
<p>They were going in the direction the little point was pointing to so she figured they had to be on track, either that or she had severely misunderstood how to use a log pose. She tilted her head in thought. That… that was a distinct possibility. “But that’s not how it works right? The island has to be where the dumb thing is pointing right? Otherwise the person who designed this thing was really an idiot.” Either way, it was too late now to ask Ace. Kiki was pretty sure that even if she shook him he’d keep on snoozing.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to judge him too harshly, after all she knew that the ocean made devil fruit users lethargic, but he sure slept a lot. Maybe he was sick? Sick people slept a lot.</p>
<p>“You sick?” She asked, even though she knew he wouldn’t answer. “Ah, well nothing I can do out here.” Only hope to hit the island faster, which she was already doing because she was still tired from her marathon swim from the day before. “We have to be close. The sandbar can’t be that far away from a real beach.” They had been swimming for about an hour, a stupid length of time if you asked her. How far away could this beach be? It had to be around somewhere! And she had already swam over several other sandbars since leaving the one she had rested on with Ace.</p>
<p>“I swear, if the tide goes down again and we have to rest before we find this stupid island I’m going to do something drastic.” She wasn’t sure what she’d do, but it would be something. Drastic. That is.</p>
<p>Kiki nodded, “Yep. wouldn’t be pretty. You wouldn’t want to see that.”</p>
<p>She chanced a glance over her shoulder and was that…</p>
<p>A beach! “Oh deep beautiful sea! We made it!” </p>
<p>Normally, this was the time that Kiki would start looking for a place to safely get up on land without being noticed, but this island… </p>
<p>The dock was so far away. She could see the marina, way out there, but it was on the beach nowhere near the water. They’d have a bit of a walk to get there, and she wasn’t sure how she’d manage to dry herself off with the beach looking so wet, but they’d finally made it. “And you thought that I would get us lost! Look at me now! I told you to never doubt me Ace, bet you feel silly now!” She crowed, already redirecting them to the nearest patch of exposed sand. “Almost there now!” </p>
<p>The problem was that the slope of the beach was very shallow. 150 meters from shore and already Kiki’s back was dragging in the sand. </p>
<p>“This is not going to look pretty… and is also not going to be subtle. I’m going to be splashing up a storm trying to get to shore… at least there’s no people nearby.” She muttered before giving Ace a hard shake. “Hey! You need to wake up now!” The real question was whether he’d be able to help any.</p>
<p>“Hrk!” Ace gave a jerk, limbs flopping uselessly.</p>
<p>“Land Ace! Can you walk? Or crawl?” Kiki asked, already doubting a positive response. His arms and legs had moved like cooked noodles. </p>
<p>“...Laaaannn….” He groaned out and Kiki took that as her answer. </p>
<p>Looks like she was going to be on her own for this. “Okay, we’ve got quite a way to go, but it’s shallow water, maybe if your torso dries out you can be of more help?” She wondered, already starting to power her way through the sandy waters, one clawed hand hooked into her sarong turned harness and the other clawing at the sand under them. </p>
<p>She was right. </p>
<p>It wasn’t subtle. </p>
<p>Her tail was splashing, and her lungs and gills were terribly confused over which system should be in charge causing her breaths to come out in horrible wheezes as she choked on water and blew bubbles and all the while she drug Ace through the sand, probably getting a whole beaches worth of it in his shorts while she was at it. And maybe if his torso had dried out he would have been more help, but he seemed to lack the muscle control necessary to hold his body up and Kiki was splashing too much to even attempt to help him. </p>
<p>The last 10 meters were the hardest.  They were more out of the water than in, but also in the water enough that it didn’t really matter that they were mostly out. She’d had to stop a couple of times just to sit up and breathe. </p>
<p>When they finally reached mostly land and she knew Ace wouldn’t drown if she dropped him, she did just that. Dumping him in the damp sand so she could pull herself the rest of the way up onto the beach so she could dry off properly in the thankfully hot air. Ace would dry off enough where he was hopefully, because she was tired of dragging him along. </p>
<p>“You dry off here.” She ordered, “I’m going to lay in the sun. Then we are going to eat.”</p>
<p>Ace let out a grunt and Kiki took it as an agreement. </p>
<p>“Excellent. We’ll have a race. Whoever can stand first wins.” Kiki grinned, pleased that her challenge had caused a full body spasm in Ace. She had a feeling that he might win. But only <em> just. </em></p>
<p>She flopped in the sand, rung out her hair, and channelled dry thoughts. Normally she’d use her spare sarong as a makeshift towel, but Ace was currently wearing her spare which was soaked and her primary sarong had been lost to the waves weeks ago. This left her lying on the beach looking like she was trying to get her tan on. A ridiculous notion. Fish didn’t tan. They just dried out.</p>
<p>Ace flopped an arm and made a weak attempt to pull himself up higher on the beach, looking the exact opposite of a lounging beach goer. </p>
<p>10 minutes later Ace had drunkenly made his way to his feet while Kiki scowled at her fading scales. He’d beat her, but like she had suspected, not by much. He at least had the courtesy to toss her her sarong though so she could cover up, even if she suspected it was more for his sake than her own. </p>
<p>She tied it on as she climbed to her feet. Like she had suspected it might, it was full of holes and was looking decidedly worse for wear making her look like a proper castaway. Her trusty purple backpack was fine though, if a little full of sand. </p>
<p>She gave it a little shake just as Ace burst into flames scaring the crap out of her as she jumped and away from him as any residual water bursting off of him in a cloud of steam. He grimaced unperturbed that he had momentarily ceased to exist as a human as he gave one of his legs a shake causing a stream of sand to fall out. </p>
<p>Kiki giggled, “At least I got you to land?”</p>
<p>“Could you turn around? I need to shake these out.” Ace said, gesturing to his pants.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes as she turned around, waiting as she listened to the sound of snapping fabric behind her,  “As soon as you're ready, we’ll go find food!” </p>
<p>“Right, I’m done, let’s go!” Ace agreed, much more lively now that all the water was gone. And, Kiki was starting to suspect, because she had mentioned food. </p>
<p>She could respect that. Food was one of the best things about life in general. </p>
<p>“So how long have you been on the Grandline?” Kiki asked as they made their way over to the marina in the distance. She had asked before, but Ace hadn’t really given her a real answer. Too busy being useless in the water at the time.</p>
<p>“About 3 months!” Ace cheered, clearly happy to be walking again as he practically skipped to their destination. </p>
<p>“Only 3 months? Have you seen anything interesting? It’s just you’re the first person I’ve seen since I got here.” Kiki frowned. In some ways it was a bit disappointing that he hadn’t been here for too long. He wouldn’t know a lot about the Grandline for one, nor would he have any real helpful tips for navigation. In other ways it was great. Kiki never had a plan anyways, and sometimes the best things happened because she didn’t know what she was supposed to be doing in the first place. </p>
<p>“Me and my crew have only been to one island so far. It was a forest island and the locals weren’t too happy we were there, but I got a new crew member! He’s a pretty cool guy, he likes to wear skull stuff.” Ace said, a small smile on his face. </p>
<p>Kiki smiled back. That sounded fun!</p>
<p>“How long have you been here for? And did you lose your log pose?” Ace asked, his hands up behind his head now. </p>
<p>“You’ve got me beat! I’ve only been here for maybe 2 months and I never had a log pose. I just swam over from the South Blue.” Kiki frowned a little, “This is my first island though. They’re harder to find than I thought that they would be. The currents are funny over here and like to switch directions for no reason.” It was a bit of a problem actually. Food was harder to find when she couldn’t depend on predictable water patterns. </p>
<p>“Well at least this island seems interesting enough!” Ace said, clearly not put out that she didn’t know anything either. </p>
<p>And he was right.</p>
<p>Now that they were getting closer to the marina, Kiki saw what she had been unable to see way out in the surf. </p>
<p>For one, the dock was <em> really </em>high. Like the whole thing was on stilts, at least 20 meters up, with rope ladders attached to the sides for people to climb up and down. </p>
<p>And it was clear that they would have to climb up, because the whole town seemed to be built on stilts. All the buildings connected by a boardwalk with periodical ladders hanging off the sides, swaying gently in the sea breeze. And it was clearly populated, people were already looking over the sides of the boardwalk to get a look at the two newcomers, a couple children even laying on their bellies as they peered down curiously at Ace and Kiki. </p>
<p>The few trees the island had were also weird. The roots were exposed and all the trees looked like they were standing on their tiptoes with what looked like the proper trunks starting at least 10 meters off the sand. She could crawl into the roots and make a home in them, boxed in enough by the roots to have shade, but free enough to weave between the growth. The trees were also bone white with fat waxy green leaves. </p>
<p>It was like the whole island lived above the beach, scared to touch the sand. </p>
<p>All except some bulgy bushes with bright yellow fruits which dotted the beach and looked like huge spheres, with skinny tails, which as Kiki walked past one she noticed that the tails had to be the plants root system, firmly anchored into the sand leaving the rest of the plant to roll where it pleased. </p>
<p>“Ahoy!” A man above them shouted and waved one of his arms, “Where did you two come from?” Kiki idly noticed he was the colour of honey with hair that was neither blonde nor brown. Her fingers twitched for treasure. </p>
<p>“We got knocked off my ship and washed up here!” Ace called back, winking at Kiki as he did. </p>
<p>She grinned back before she joined in, “It was a real big one! We sure are lucky it blew us here!”</p>
<p>The man paused but nodded, “If it was the same storm that blew through here the other day, you two really have the devil's luck. Come on up!”</p>
<p>Climbing up the ladder was a bit difficult, but Ace made it look easy; sprinting up the ladder in a matter of seconds, while Kiki clawed her way up with significantly more swaying and bouncing. But the wood of the boardwalk was smooth, cut in large repeating hexagonal shapes, and dare she say soft when she finally reached the top and wriggled her toes on it as she took in the town from her new vantage point. </p>
<p>“Welcome to Meli. The Island of Tides.” Their new friend said, offering a shrug. </p>
<p>They were clearly in a more industrial area of the town. Large wooden structures crawling with people as they mended fishing nets and wound large amounts of rope onto spools bigger than Hack. The roofs of every building were covered in pink, white and red flowers, literally buzzing with bees. Some of the buildings had what also must be vegetable gardens, but each one had flowers. Which made the dock area more cheerful than any other docking area Kiki had ever been to. </p>
<p>The boardwalk was also wide, a whole horse drawn cart was up here complete with an old mule attached to the front and only took up half the walk way. The boardwalks were free from any clutter though. Kiki suspected that any equipment would have to be stored in the houses to keep people from tripping over things and falling to the beach below. She’d never seen a work area so organized before. </p>
<p>“My name is Skep. I’m the dock master.” Skep said with a short bow. </p>
<p>“My name is Portgas D. Ace. Nice to meet you!” Ace said, bowing back.</p>
<p>Kiki grinned at the two of them, thinking of some cranes she had seen in shallow water once. They had bobbed their heads as they walked and had constantly looked to be giving mini bows to everything. </p>
<p>“I’m Kiki!” Kiki smiled, flashing her fangs and not bothering to bow at all as she imagined Skep and Ace as large birds. </p>
<p>Skep’s mouth twitched a bit when he caught sight of her fangs, but he didn’t say anything about her being a savage, so Kiki figured he was probably okay. “I’m afraid this has never happened before and I don’t know what to do with you two. We’ll have to go see the mayor and figure out a plan. Ships don’t visit very often, though our trade partners will be coming in pretty soon here. Follow me.”</p>
<p>And without anything better to guide their actions, Kiki and Ace fell into step behind him to make their way further into the village.</p>
<p>“How high does the water get here?” Ace asked, eyes wandering around as he also took in the landscape. </p>
<p>Kiki frowned, was that why everything was so far from the land?</p>
<p>“Usually only 18 meters or so.” Skep answered, “Though it has happened that water has come up to our walkways and submerged them. Doesn’t happen often, but when it does it’s usually at night. It’s why you’ll find that our beds are on slits too!” He laughed, “Once when I was a kid we even had water come up even higher than that and everyone hung out on their roofs for the night. It’s why we’ve got our flowers  and gardens up so high, we can’t afford for them to get soaked with sea water. The trees and Buoy Bushes handle the salt water just fine, but we can’t just live off of those.”</p>
<p>Kiki blinked wide eyed. What a dangerous place to live! No wonder everything was up so high! Even with their precautions Kiki would still be worried about things washing away if she couldn’t swim and live under the waves. </p>
<p>A bee buzzed by her face, legs fat with pollen.</p>
<p>“There’s a lot of bees.” Kiki noted as they made their way further into town and the more industrial dock area started to get broken up by what were clearly residences with more of the cheerful red, white and pink flowers hanging from planters in the windows attracting hordes of fat bees.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Skep said, “Meli only has two things to trade: Fish and honey. And barely anyone wants fish. We owe our way of life to our bees.”</p>
<p>Kiki felt her jaw drop as she took in her surroundings with fresh eyes. An island powered by bees! How wonderful!</p>
<p>“Here, this is mayor Apis’ house.” Skep said, stopping in front of a house that looked like all the others. He knocked on the door. </p>
<p>“Sorry for the trouble! We appreciate the help.” Ace said, not looking sorry at all, but at least looking grateful enough for the two of them. Kiki had never mastered the grateful look, she could probably take some lessons.</p>
<p>“It’s no trouble!” Skep smiled, just as the door opened and an older woman with salt and pepper hair appeared. </p>
<p>“Skep? Hmm… we have guests.” She said, her voice rumbly and warm.</p>
<p>“This is Ace and Kiki. Said they washed up on shore from that storm the other day.” Skep said, “I gotta get going back to the dock, the full moon is soon and the prep work is not nearly as finished as I want it to be.” He explained to them all, “Nice to meet you! Hopefully we’ll have time to talk later!”</p>
<p>And then he was walking away with a spring in his steps heading back the way he came. </p>
<p>The mayor let out a sigh, gesturing them into her house with a tired wave. “Well. My name is Apis. It’s a pretty popular name on this island though so you’re probably best just sticking with Mayor.” Mayor said, “You washed up on shore you said?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ace answered before Kiki could say anything, “Got washed overboard during that storm the other day. Somehow we made it here.”</p>
<p>Kiki felt her face twist into a small smile. She had to give it to him. He wasn’t technically lying. Somehow, they had made it here and <em> he </em> had been washed overboard.</p>
<p>“Hmm… you two are pretty lucky then aren’t you? And for it to happen so close to the lunar high tide. Our trading partners will be coming in the next couple of days, and you could easily hitch a ride off this island with them. Most people don’t stay for long on Meli, we don’t have a lot to offer for the adventure seeking folk.”</p>
<p>“Ah… My crew should be making their way over here soon. They’re probably trying to figure out how to navigate the waters as we speak.” Ace said, “Though, it would be really nice to get something to eat in the meantime!” </p>
<p>“Yes! Food would be great!” Kiki added. She didn’t care about a dumb boat. She was just here for the food. Especially food she was sure would be dripping with sticky honey. She was already fantasizing. </p>
<p>“Food we can do.” Mayor said, “Come, follow me. Pollen owns the local pub, she’ll be happy to have some customers.”</p>
<p>Ace grimaced and Kiki felt all her dreams disappear into the wind, “Ahaha… I don’t actually have any money… It was all on my ship.”</p>
<p>Why had she even rescued this guy?! He was useless!</p>
<p>“Well, we can start you a tab and when your ship comes in you can pay it. And if your ship does not come in, you can work it off.” Mayor said, waving again for them to follow as they made their way back outside.</p>
<p>Kiki followed with a pout. She didn’t like having things like <em> tabs </em> but at least it would be Ace’s problem and not hers. And, she shrugged off her earlier disappointment, they still got to eat. Which at the end of the day, was really the most important thing as far as she was concerned. </p>
<p>“Pollen?” Mayor called, walking into a seemingly random hut, “I’ve got customers that want to open a tab!”</p>
<p>Well, it wasn’t a random hut after all. </p>
<p>There was a front area clearly designed for dining as well as a bar, and a door that led to the back to what had to be a kitchen of some sort. The hexagon design from the walkway had also clearly persisted here, with tables cut into the shape, as well as the seats and backs of chairs. Her perusing was cut short by a woman with a bright yellow arpon coming quickly out from the back, her black hair tied into a tight braid. </p>
<p>“Here! Here!” She called, “Newcomers, Mayor?”</p>
<p>“Yes. These two washed up on the beach. If you could give them something to eat, and then bring them to Beelinda. They can stay with her for the night, supposedly they have a ship coming this way.” Mayor said. Her tone clearly indicating that she didn’t think a ship was actually on its way and that the island had picked up two charity cases.</p>
<p>“Yes of course.” The woman nodded. </p>
<p>Mayor nodded back and turned on her heel, “Then I leave them in your capable hands. I’ll inform Beelinda of her guests, I need to make my way to the apiary anyways.” And then in much the same way as Skep had left, Mayor was gone leaving Kiki and Ace with their third new person in less than 10 minutes. It was like all the villagers were playing hot potato with them. </p>
<p>“Come, sit, sit. My name is Pollen. You want to open a tab?” She asked, already bustling around behind the bar counter.</p>
<p>“Yes, please.” Ace said, hopping easily onto a bar stool.</p>
<p>Kiki climbed up beside him, “What is the best thing to have?” She asked, getting to the heart of the matter.</p>
<p>“Well, I recommend our honey buns with a seafood platter. I’m afraid we don’t have much in the way of drinks, everyone here either drinks mead or water so that’s all we keep on tap.” Pollen said, just as a little girl with the same black hair poked her head around the back doorway to give Kiki and Ace the stink eye. </p>
<p>“Who’re you two? You look gross.” The kid said, lips turned down. </p>
<p>“Apis! They’re customers! You need to be polite!” Pollen scolded, “I’m so sorry, this is my daughter Apis, she helps out with the cooking, and is <em> normally </em>much better behaved.” </p>
<p>“Sorry Mama…” Little Apis grumped out, before she slid around the bar to get a better look at the so called gross looking foreigners. “So, who are you?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I’m Kiki!” Kiki said with a smile. Apis was so little! And her cheeks were so round!</p>
<p>“Woah! Your teeth are really big! Could you bite through a piece of wood?” Apis asked, climbing up into the stool next to Kiki’s. </p>
<p>“Yep!” Kiki laughed, “I can bite through a whole bunch of things!”</p>
<p>“That’s awesome!” Apis enthused, offering Kiki her own gap tooth smile, “When my teeth grow back I want them to look just like yours!” She then turned to Ace, eyes practically sparkling, “Do you have sharp teeth too?!”</p>
<p>“Ahahaha-” His hand came up to the back of his head, “Sorry to disappoint, but I’ve only got regular old teeth.”</p>
<p>“Boo! That’s boring! If you don’t have sharp teeth, you’re just dirty.” Apis said, sticking her tongue out at Ace before turning back to Kiki.</p>
<p>“Hahahahaha!” Ace laughed, throwing his head back, “I’m dismissed so quickly?! How cold hearted!” Ace cried, clearly still trying not to laugh. </p>
<p>“Well it’s true!” Apis said, leaning around Kiki, “You’re covered in sand and don’t even have a shirt!”</p>
<p>“Apis!” Pollen cried looking absolutely appalled. </p>
<p>Ace just laughed, “Nah, it’s fine. My little brother is a bit like her.”</p>
<p>“Well, I apologize anyways.” Pollen said, looking horribly awkward. “Now, I’ll be just a minute. Apis, be good and don’t bother them!” She added, before disappearing into the back, the sounds of pots and pans being moved quickly following.</p>
<p>“Where did you come from?” Apis asked as soon as she was sure her mother wouldn’t come right back out to yell at her. </p>
<p>“I’m from the South Blue!” Kiki answered, always happy to make conversation with somebody new no matter the age. </p>
<p>“And I’m from the East Blue.” Ace added.</p>
<p>Apis nodded, “We get some people from the Blue’s sometimes. Mostly pirates! Are you pirates?” Her eyes practically glowed with her excitement. </p>
<p>Ace leaned around the counter to get a better look at Apis, “You bet! I’m the captain of the Spade Pirates!”</p>
<p>“You’re a captain!?” Apis shouted, abandoning her stool beside Kiki for the one next to Ace. Sharp teeth just couldn’t compare to an actual real life pirate. </p>
<p>But while Apis was excited and firing off a million questions to Ace who looked to be soaking up all the attention, Kiki had gone quiet. </p>
<p>She supposed she should have realized that Ace was a pirate. Not many merchants sailed the Grandline and those that did tended to have the appropriate number of crew members to navigate the waters. The only other regular sailors of the Grandline were the marines, and Ace was very much not a marine. </p>
<p>Kiki frowned slightly, Ace didn’t seem like a bad guy. He’d even covered for her with Skep, giving her a backstory that matched his own. Maybe he was buying his time until his crew arrived before he would try to steal her away, but Kiki thought it was unlikely. </p>
<p>“And you’re a pirate too?!” Apis said, looking at Kiki as if she was the most wonderful person to ever appear in Meli. </p>
<p>She let herself smile, “Sorry, but no! I’m a treasure hunter!” </p>
<p>“Isn’t that the same thing?” Apis asked, eyebrows furrowed before deciding that it must not matter because she went back to interrogating Ace after only a moment. </p>
<p>It clearly made Ace happy. He was grinning and laughing, clearly happy to have someone to tell his stories to. </p>
<p>“I met my first-mate on a deserted island, he didn’t like me much at the beginning, but by the time he’d built us a little skiff to escape on, we were good friends.” Ace said, “He was my first crew member. It was just the two of us for a couple of weeks before we found Banshee. Let me tell you, three people on a tiny boat is not a good idea!”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you get a bigger ship?” Apis asked, hanging on every word. </p>
<p>Ace chuckled, “Well, we didn’t have the funds. Pirates still need money too, you know!”</p>
<p>Apis nodded, “That’s why I don’t have a boat. Mama says they’re too expensive to have one just for sailing, you need to be a fisherman to have one. No one really leaves Meli, people only disappear into the tides. I want a proper ship though! I want to be a merchant and trade all of Meli’s bee products with the other islands!”</p>
<p>Ace frowned, “People disappear into the tides?”</p>
<p>Yes, Kiki had thought that to be strange as well. A town so aware of the ocean wouldn’t be so careless to lose so many people that it was a regular phenomenon. </p>
<p>“Of course!” Apis said, like Ace had asked a stupid question, “Every full moon and new moon we have a party to celebrate a successful trade with the merchant ships. People drink too much mead and fall off the dock and get washed away. Mostly it’s kids. Mama says it’s because they sneak the mead when they’re not supposed to, so I don’t drink any of it.”</p>
<p><em> “Children </em> get drunk and fall into the water?” Kiki asked, because she had been to a lot of islands but that seemed suspicious. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you ever sneak drinks?” Apis asked curiously, “It happens all the time here. Some mead is sweet and tastes just like honey, it’s everyone's favourite drink!”</p>
<p>Ace frowned, “Everyone drinks mead here?”</p>
<p>“Yep! Some mama’s even give it to their babies when they cry a lot!” Apis said, still grinning wide, “The festivals are really fun too! And we don’t lose people <em> every </em> festival, just sometimes!”</p>
<p>Kiki nodded. Land Walkers weren’t as good at swimming so maybe they just fell over and drowned as they were sucked out to sea. Or maybe there was an animal that liked to hunt and was just taking advantage of small stumbling humans? There were a couple of fish that she knew of that liked to ride the tides. None of them big enough to ever consider hunting people, but this was the Grandline. Maybe it was a really large sculpin? They ate pretty much anything that was smaller than them and were pretty good at blending in with the environment.</p>
<p>“Here you go!” Pollen said as she came out from the backroom, holding two plates that she put down on the bartop before she quickly filled two tall skinny glasses full of a golden drink that Kiki figured must be this mead that Apis kept talking about. </p>
<p>And as Kiki took a drink she could understand the hype. It wasn’t sweet like she had expected, but it also wasn’t like anything she had had before. She drank half the glass quickly, before digging into the food placed in front of her. It wasn’t the best, being mostly muscles and prawns, but it had been cooked in a tasty sauce and was warm.</p>
<p>Ace seemed to agree because he issued no complaints, shovelling the food back like it was going to disappear if he let off it for just a moment. </p>
<p>And Kiki thought she was a fast eater, but Ace had his plate done in <em> seconds. </em></p>
<p>“Thanks for the food! It was delicious!” He smiled at Pollen. </p>
<p>“It’s already gone!” Apis shouted, eyes wide. “Do you have a super power?” She asked seriously. </p>
<p>“If I wasn’t quick at home, my little brother would steal my food.” He explained to their gobsmacked faces, before he calmly drank his mead. </p>
<p>“A super power…” Apis breathed out in a whisper staring up at Ace in awe.</p>
<p>He winked at her.</p>
<p>Kiki giggled at the exchange and finished her meal off. What an interesting fellow she had pulled from the waves. </p>
<p>“Come.” Pollen said, “If you are done, I’ll bring you to Beelinda. The tide will be coming in soon, and things can get rather busy then as all the fishermen come in. Best to have you settled before that happens.”</p>
<p>“They all come in for a meal.” Apis explained.</p>
<p>Kiki nodded, as much as she’d like to stay and see the chaos, she was also interested in seeing more of this village on stilts. </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure if Ace agreed with her, but he was looking pretty tired. She wasn’t sure how much energy the sea took when a devil fruit user was submerged in it, but he was still clearly recovering from the ordeal by the look of the dark circles under his eyes. </p>
<p>In any case, he nodded and got up to follow Pollen without a fight.</p>
<p>“We’ll need to go through the Blue Apiary, so just don’t swing your arms or anything like that and the bees won’t sting you.” Pollen explained as they went further away from the main dock.</p>
<p>“Apiary?” Ace asked, arms crossed behind his head again as they strolled down the boardwalk.</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry. It’s where all the beehives are.” Pollen explained, “We try to keep them in groups to make harvesting easier. We have 5 Apiaries on the island, all colour coded.”</p>
<p>Ace nodded along to the explanation looking a bit glass eyed.</p>
<p>“How big is the island?” Kiki asked, one wary eye on Ace in case he just toppled over. His eyes weren’t really tracking anymore, and maybe she had given him brain damage from pulling him along in the water after all?</p>
<p>“Oh not that big.” Pollen answered, “That’s why we are mostly built above the waves. But we do have 2 main docks on either side of the island, and the very centre of our island is proper land with some trees and everything. If you want to get to the northern part of the island you have to go across the land bridge. We haven’t managed to connect the south and the north by boardwalk quite yet.”</p>
<p>Kiki nodded. She’d have to make her way over there at some point before she left to go check out the other side of the island and see if there was anything interesting over there. </p>
<p>Ace jerked a bit and gave his head a good shake. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Kiki asked, maybe she should find a doctor to check out his head?</p>
<p>“Yeah, just tired.” He answered, just as they reached a large plaza-like area. They were still on the boardwalk, but this place was clearly special with it’s cheerful blue boxes spaced evenly apart crawling with bees. The buildings surrounding the bee plaza were also a little different from the other buildings Kiki had seen. The flower planters that had decorated every window sill so far were gone, replaced by tiny gutters trickling with clean water that the bees swarmed. The wooden ground was different too. Still the hexagonal shapes that Kiki had gotten used to, but they had been painted a light yellow.</p>
<p>It was beautiful and magical in a way that she had never seen before. This island clearly lived for the bees that made their home here. </p>
<p>“Beelinda is just over this way.” Pollen said, walking fearlessly through all the hives to the other side. </p>
<p>Kiki followed, grinning all the while as curious bees landed on her to rest their wings, tickling her arms with their little fuzzy legs. She had never seen so many bees in her life!</p>
<p>Ace’s face cracked into a tiny smile too, as the tiny insects landed on him, and one bold bee even landed on his cheek before crawling up onto his nose, making him go crossed eyed as he tried to watch it. </p>
<p>Kiki laughed at him, this was a pirate captain? He was certainly unlike any she had met before. He didn’t look like the ‘ransack your village and steal all the money’ kind of person.</p>
<p>“Why are you a pirate?” She asked. She had never bothered to ask a pirate why he was a pirate. It had never seemed to matter before.</p>
<p>Ace grinned at her, looking boyish and windswept and…</p>
<p>“Pirates are free. And I want to be the most free.” He answered.</p>
<p>Free. That’s what he looked like. Wild and free.</p>
<p>“Free?” Kiki asked, eyes locked on Ace.</p>
<p>“Of course. What other reason is there to be a pirate? I want to be free and be known as me.” He made it sound simple.</p>
<p>“But why a pirate? Couldn’t you just travel?” To willfully become an enemy of the government just for freedom, wasn’t that a big risk? “You could keep your head down and not worry about people trying to arrest you.” Wouldn’t being a pirate take away freedom? Always on the run…</p>
<p>“Nah, that’s no fun and I don’t want to play by the government's rules. I don’t want to listen to anyone's rules but my own. Besides, I want to defeat the world’s strongest man. When I do that, people will never be able to forget my name.” Ace said, looking away from her and to where she knew the ocean smacked against the shores. </p>
<p>“You’re going after the world's strongest man?” Kiki asked in shock. He couldn’t even swim! He’d be dead if she hadn’t pulled him from the water!</p>
<p>“Yes.” He answered, fire burning in his eyes, daring her to tell him he couldn’t.</p>
<p>And maybe he could take down the world’s strongest man, or maybe he couldn’t. It wasn’t for Kiki to decide this man’s fate and tell him what he could and could not do. “I think you’ll find him.” She said instead. “And I don’t think anyone will forget your name, no matter the outcome.” She certainly wouldn’t. Even if she left right now and never saw this pirate again, she was sure she’d remember him to the end of her days. </p>
<p>His eyes watched her, careful. Looking for something. “What’s your dream? Why did you come to the Grandline?”</p>
<p>Kiki smiled, flashing all her teeth, “I want to travel to wherever the ocean pulls me. I want to find treasure and share it with the people I meet on my journey. I want to eat all the different foods that I can get my hands on. I came to the Grandline cause this is where I was meant to be.” Kiki wanted to live, and now that Ace had said the word…</p>
<p>“I want to live and be free, and do whatever the hell I want.” Yeah, that sounded about right. She had never played to someone else’s drum beat, and she never would. </p>
<p>Ace grinned, “That’s a good dream. Fitting for a pirate's way of life in fact.”</p>
<p>Kiki laughed, “Maybe for your kind of pirate life, all the ones I’ve met up to now have either tried to kill me or capture me to sell.” Or capture the people she loved. They were all criminals. Selfish and rotten to the core.</p>
<p>“It’s the only pirate's life!” Ace said, with all the authority of a young pirate captain. Chest puffing up as if he was getting ready to lecture her, “Those other guys cheapen the name!”</p>
<p>“We’re here!” Pollen said, interrupting anything else Ace may have said as she knocked on a door to one of the houses. </p>
<p>“Pollen? That you?” A woman called, “You can come on in! I have my hands full!”</p>
<p>Pollen pushed the door open.</p>
<p>It was a workshop! Two large tables filled with trays of different shapes and sizes, with a stately looking woman holding a large cauldron with thick heat proof gloves standing between them.</p>
<p>“You two must be Ace and Kiki.” She said as she skillfully poured liquid from the cauldron into the molds, “I’m Beelinda. My husband is next door with our daughter Comb. You'll meet them tonight. Just let me get some more wax on the fire and then I’ll show you around.”</p>
<p>“They’re candles!” Kiki said with delight, realizing that all the little molds had tiny wicks in the middle.</p>
<p>“Of course. Bee’s wax makes beautiful candles.” Beelinda answered, dropping the cauldron onto the fire, chucking in hunks of honeycomb before she walked over to them. “Here, help me move the full trays onto the setting rack, and then I’ll show you your room.”</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to it then. It was nice meeting you both.” Pollen said before quickly departing.</p>
<p>These people really didn’t waste much time, here one moment and gone the next.</p>
<p>“Alright, you look like a strong lad, take those big ones right there and load them up on the stand over there, don’t be shy come on now.” Beelinda said, already conducting Ace to do her bidding as he grabbed a large tray and started to move it. “Come on girl, can’t let him do all the work by himself.” Beelinda said, waving Kiki over and pointing at the tray she wanted moved, wooden spoon in hand. </p>
<p>And Beelinda had been right, Ace was <em> strong. </em> Kiki was no slouch, but Ace lifted the full trays like they were light as a feather. They had the trays moved onto the drying rack in minutes, Ace having done the lion's share of the work with Beelinda already loading the table with another set to fill. “I want to make more candles than Apis next door. Her and her daughter Mellifera have been catching up to me in productivity since my son moved out so I can’t slow down. I'm just lucky my husband does all the boxing or she would have beaten me ages ago.” Beelinda explained.</p>
<p>Another Apis? No wonder the mayor had just told them to call her Mayor. It really was a popular name. Not even a full day and they had already knew of <em> 3. </em> </p>
<p>“So, there's nothing like a hotel on this island?” Ace asked as he hauled more equipment around as Beelinda pointed and directed. </p>
<p>“No. People are typically only here during the lunar high tide and they’re gone in the morning. We’ve never had a need for a hotel. Even if we did, it wouldn’t be profitable enough to sustain itself.” Beelinda said, running a wire net through the melted wax in her cauldron, pulling out anything she didn’t like.  </p>
<p>“Thank you for having us then, sorry to be an inconvenience!” Ace replied. </p>
<p>And that was something Kiki had noticed. For a pirate, Ace was certainly polite. Politer than most people she had met in fact. </p>
<p>And that was how they spent their afternoon. Making candles. With Ace occasionally staring into space and stumbling like a drunk. It was honestly a miracle that he hadn’t knocked anything to the ground with the way he occasionally grabbed at something completely off centre or bumped into a table. Kiki was seriously rethinking taking him to the local doctor. Most of them couldn’t do a damn thing for brain injuries though, and on a tiny island like this Kiki doubted that even if the doctor knew what he needed to do that he would have the equipment to do it. </p>
<p>But then again, one never really knew until they tried.</p>
<p>“There a doctor on this island?” Kiki asked Beelinda, one wary eye on Ace. </p>
<p>“We have Doctor Sting. Why?” Beelinda answered, ignoring or perhaps just not seeing what Kiki was seeing.</p>
<p>“Ace? Maybe you should go see the doctor, you drank a lot of water.” Kiki said instead of answering. She didn’t like being the person who had to be responsible or make calls like this, but it would really suck if he got sick or something after everything she had done for him. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” He said, looking confused. And yes. Right now he looked fine. But 5 minutes ago, he walked into a table. </p>
<p>Kiki frowned, “You just seem… a little….” How did he seem? Not there?</p>
<p>“I’m just tired is all.” He looked embarrassed, “I just get like this sometimes, it’s nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>Well if it was normal then she wasn’t going to worry about it. The pirate she had picked up was just a little bit stranger than she had originally thought. </p>
<p>Beelinda patted her work apron down, “Well if everything is fine, then I’ll introduce you to my husband. He should be finished packaging by now.”</p>
<p>Their host opened the workshop door and walked out. Ace and Kiki quickly following in her wake-</p>
<p>After being inside for hours helping Beelinda melt wax and pour candles, Kiki was excited to go back outside. She just hadn’t realized how quickly things could change. She hadn’t fully realized the reasoning behind building your whole town on stilts until she saw it for herself.</p>
<p>The water was almost at the boardwalk.</p>
<p>The tide had come in. And what had once been a beach very far below her feet, was now the ocean. Waves smacking into the support poles and spraying the boardwalk with ocean spray. </p>
<p>It was incredible. </p>
<p>“Woah.” Ace let out a breath, standing on the ledge of the walk, “The water rose so fast.”</p>
<p>“The first time is always something special. But to be honest it never gets old. I’ve lived here my whole life, and the majesty of the ocean never ceases to amaze me.” Beeline said, eyes also on the water that had come up beneath them while they had been working away. </p>
<p>Full tide hadn’t arrived yet, the water was only about two thirds of the way to the boardwalk, but it was high enough that Kiki could see some small ships with white sails on the horizon making their way back to port. Presumably, they would be the fishermen that supplied the village with meat coming home after working all day. </p>
<p>“Come, the village gets busy at high tides, I’ll introduce you to my family, and then if you wouldn’t mind doing some deliveries down to the dock I would appreciate it. It would also give you a chance to see the fishermen come in.” Beelinda grinned, giving them a wink knowing exactly where Kiki and by the looks of the grin on Ace’s face, wanted to be. </p>
<p>“Nasanov! Comb!” Beelinda called as she walked into the building next door, “I’ve brought our guests. And they’ve agreed to do some deliveries for us.”</p>
<p>“Linda? You’re finished already?” A rather small man asked from his spot on the floor where he looked to be sorting finished candles. </p>
<p>“A hive with many bees makes more honey than the hive with one.” Beelinda said in answer. </p>
<p>“Lucky…” A teenage girl said, a partially cleaned tray in front of her, “I’m Comb! Nice to meet you!” She said catching sight of Kiki and Ace.</p>
<p>“My name is Ace, nice to meet you!” Ace said, moving into that perfect bow that Kiki had now seen several times. </p>
<p>“I’m Kiki!” Kiki said, already poking around the room for anything that might catch her fancy. </p>
<p>Really the room had less things in it than the workshop they had spent most of the day in. This building only had a fire pit that was cold and a large tub with a spigot, and a whole wall of crates. There wasn’t even a table in here, Nasonov and Comb sat on the ground on a blanket while they sorted the wares.</p>
<p>“If you can just take those crates to the dock, I would really appreciate it.” Beelinda said, pointing to the wall of crates Kiki had already noticed.</p>
<p>“No problem!” Ace said, picking one up with minimal effort. “Hey, let’s bring a whole bunch outside at once, I can carry a few at a time no problem.”</p>
<p>Kiki nodded, the boxes were big enough that only one was going to fit through the door at once, but she had seen enough of Ace grabbing heavy things that afternoon to know that he probably wasn’t exaggerating. </p>
<p>And as she helped load him up outside, he really hadn’t been.</p>
<p>The stack of boxes he was carrying would have been comical if it wasn’t so impressive. Taller than he was, and yet he still wasn’t straining. He probably could have taken even more, but Kiki couldn’t get anymore on him. </p>
<p>She could only carry two boxes. An amount she thought was perfectly respectable, if only she wasn’t walking next to this mantis shrimp of a man. She’d be mad, but he clearly didn’t think he was showing off, just excited to get to the dock despite the dropped jaws of the locals and the one man that fainted dead away into the water when he saw them coming down the way.</p>
<p>It felt a little bit like being a part of the world’s smallest parade. </p>
<p>All eyes on them. Small kids pointing and clapping in delight. One lady even let out a sharp wolf whistle when they walked past. </p>
<p>It was kinda fun. </p>
<p>And after 3 back and forth trips, they had moved all the boxes and had enough time to sit on the edge of a roof on one of the nearby buildings and watch the fishermen dock and haul in their catch.</p>
<p>Ropes flew through the air as ships were anchored to the dock, crab cages were offloaded, and barrels of fish were passed man to man as everyone worked in tandem. It was amazing watching them work in perfect synchronicity, not a person out of time, everyone assigned their job and executing it with precision. </p>
<p>“They’re so quick.” Kiki said as the sun started to set and most of the haul had been transported away from the ships, men now laughing as they loosened the ropes that tied their ships so nothing would break when the tide moved out again. </p>
<p>“They have to be, the tide will only be in for so long.” Ace noted. “Every fisherman has a system, these guys have just perfected it.” Kiki nodded. </p>
<p>The dock was clearing up now, the men heading to Pollen’s little pub and their homes.</p>
<p>One fisherman turned around, paused for a moment then pointed to the horizon, “Look!” He shouted, drawing everyone’s attention. </p>
<p>The sun was low on the horizon, a deep red highlighting the silhouette of a ship flying black flags. Already Kiki could see a little row boat breaking away from the same ship. </p>
<p>She turned to look at her temporary companion. He was standing now, watching the ocean with his teeth bared into a grin. He glanced at her, a fire burning in his eyes.</p>
<p>“They made it.”</p>
<p>Pirates were coming.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>🐝</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone was wondering what the names of the locals meant, this is them! (Because at this point, I’m sure you knew something was up with the names :D)</p>
<p>Skep-a beehive made of twisted straw without movable frames<br/>Apis-Bee (the scientific name for the western honey bee is Apis Mellifera)<br/>Mellifera-See Apis<br/>Nasonov-Nasonov pheromone: serves primarily as an orientation pheromone. It is essential to swarming behavior and the release of this pheromone is set off by disturbance of the colony.<br/>Pollen-is collected by the bees from flowers and stored in comb cells as food reserve. Pollen is the protein in the bees’ diet.<br/>Comb-A sheet of usually several thousand hexagonal cells made of beeswax used to store brood, pollen and honey.<br/>Meli-Ancient Greek for Honey</p>
<p>Also, I posted a new chapter to Rivers and Valleys! Feel free to check it out :D</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Right, so this came out later than I wanted it to but unfortunately my computer crashed and took a lot of my writing and outlines with it, so I had to rewrite most of this chapter which was honestly a bit soul crushing. In a way though, rewriting this chapter was maybe a good thing? The original Island of Meli was called something different and there were no bees. I'm kinda attached to the bees now and I think I like the idea behind this island better now, so let me know what you think about all the bees :)</p>
<p>Also, if anyone is interested, look up the Bay of Fundy. They have the highest tides in the world (16m!) and it is honestly incredible to see.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnDJ6_XpGfo and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rl0b6L2tDko are both good videos if you want to see the tides timelapsed!</p>
<p>And finally! A challenge:</p>
<p>Bragging rights to anyone who can guess the name of the next chapter. I feel like it's obvious this time, so I'm wondering if anyone can get it.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>